Happiness You Give
by Deeandra Hihara
Summary: Si, mi querida. Ya sayangku. Kau berbahagia, aku pun begitu. Walau kita dipisahkan, aku percaya.. suatu hari, kita akan bertemu lagi, dan akan menjalani semuanya bersama lagi... EPILOGUE UPDATE! Inside! The Truth of Indonesian FFn Flamers!
1. Prologue

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue.**

**

* * *

**Disclaimere : Sekalipun author sujud-sujud sama **Masashi Kishimoto**, kayaknya Masashi-san ngga bakal ngasih.

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** saja…

Genre : Bingung menentukan genre apa, yasud jadi **Romance-Friendship** sajah…

A/N : Umur Naruto dan kawan-kawan disini 20 tahun, kuliah di UK(Universitas Konoha).. Untuk tokoh-tokoh yang lain, silahkan hitung sendiri.

**

* * *

**

Februari 20XX, Nine tails fox café, KonohaGakure.

"Aku minta putus Sasuke! Putus!" ucap seorang perempuan yang tampak sangat sexy dan menawan. Namun, sekaligus memancarkan aura arogan.

Sasuke hanya diam. Memandang jalanan di depan café favoritnya itu. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan perempuan di depannya. Walaupun ia tak ingin. Ia akan berusaha.

"Kamu tuh ngga pernah mikirin aku! Kalo lagi berdua, kamu Cuma diem! Aku terus yang ngomong! Nggak enak tau? Sementara kamu cuma mikirin mantan kamu itu! Si Sa… Sa siapa? Oh ya! Sakura!" teriak perempuan ini lagi, dengan volume suara yang lebih kencang.

Sasuke masih terdiam, tidak berminat meladeni perempuan di depannya ngobrol. "Ya udah kalo gitu kita putus aja. Aku juga fine fine aja ko putus ama kamu. Aku bisa nyari perempuan lain yang mau sama aku." Balas Sasuke dingin.

Karin, yang barusan berteriak keras, hingga semua pengunjung menatap mata ke arah mereka merasa malu, karena ternyata Sasuke yang selama ini ia kenal kalem mampu berteriak sekeras itu. Di depan khalayak ramai pula!

"Sayonara Sasuke!" bentak Karin dengan nada arogan, lalu menaruh beberapa lembar uang kertas Ryo, dan beranjak pergi. Saat berjalan, Karin yang mengenakan high heels 12 centi sengaja menghentakan kakinya keras-keras, agar semua orang tahu bahwa dia sedang marah.

Sasuke mengela nafas cepat. Sebenarnya ia tak mau putus dari Karin. Tapi, ia lebih tak mau putus dari Sakura. Otak dan batin Sasuke membawa Sasuke ke masa 2 tahun yang lalu…

* * *

_flashback_

Salju turun dengan lebatnya. Membuat KonohaGakure menjadi kota yang berselimut salju tebal. Saat itu, Sasuke sedang dinner bersama Sakura di sebuah restoran mewah langganan keluarga Sasuke.

"Mmm… Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Ya Sakura?" balas Sasuke sambil melihat salju yang turun dengan indahnya. Salju yang berkilau bagaikan mutiara di laut hitam pekat.

"Kalau aku minta putus, boleh?" tanya Sakura sambil membetulkan dress maroon yang serasi dengan rambut pinknya yang dibiarkan tergerai indah.

Sasuke yang sedang meminum white wine nya tersedak, sampai wine nya mengenai taplak meja putih susu di depannya. "Kenapa Sakura?"

"Sebenernya, aku juga nggak mau putus sama kamu. Aku harus ikut ayah. Ayah dimutasi ke IwaGakure. Nggak tahu sampe kapan. Kamu mending nyari pacar lain aja yang lebih baik dari aku." Ucap Sakura sambil menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Ia tahan sekuat mungkin. Agar tak membuat Sasuke mengira dirinya cengeng.

"Menangislah.. Aku akan jadi penopang kamu saat kamu pengen nangis. Sekalipun kita akan putus hari ini." Ucap Sasuke tegar. Saat itu, jika ada dobe yang sedang dinner bersama Hinata disampingnya, maka ia akan menarik dobe ke kamar mandi, dan menangis seperti cewek kebanyakan.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura terdiam. Menjatuhkan air mata bak mutiara yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Menangis sesengukan di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa harus jadi gentleman bangun dari kursinya, dan menarik Sakura bangun. Memeluknya dengan protektif.

"Menangislah. Setelah itu, jadilah kuat. Simpan air mata itu hingga kau tak mampu membendungnya lagi, dan keluarkanlah jika memang sudah tak bisa dipendung. Itu yang selalu mendiang nii-san kamu katakan. Baik ke aku, kamu, bahkan si dobe yang dekat dengan nii-san kamu itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura ke dadanya yang bidang. Dan mengelus rambut pink halus itu.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun.. Aku nggak tau harus gimana lagi.. Andai aku bisa tinggal disini.. Dan bisa menjalin hubungan sama kamu.." ucap Sakura disela-sela tangisnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan tanpa sadar, ia menitikan setetes air mata dari bola mata onyx nya yang indah. Tapi, segera ia seka air mata itu agar Sakura tak makin sedih.

Setelah 5 meint menangis di dada Sasuke, Sakura berhenti menangis. Ia menatap mata onyx Sasuke, Sasuke pun menatap mata emerald hijau indah Sakura. Lampu digelapkan oleh Sasuke. Diterangi oleh beberapa lilin yang menyala, dan berlatarkan salju keperakan diluar restoran, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke Sakura. Sakura mengerti apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, Sakura hanya berdiam saja dan akhirnya, Sakura merasakan bibir lembut itu datang kepadanya. Ia merasakan ciuman itu… hangat dan lembut. Sasuke memang tahu bagaimana ia harus mencium seorang wanita. Mungkin, hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa memberikan ini ciuman ini kepada sakura, dan mungkin ini juga ciuman terakhir dari Sasuke yang bisa Sakura rasakan… dan tepat saat itu, di malam yang indah, perlahan bulan pun muncul. Menyinari mereka dengan indahnya, seakan tersenyum hangat kepada pasangan itu…

Sasuke melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sakura, dan mengelus rambut Sakura perlahan. "Kamu kapan pindah ke Iwa?" tanya Sasuke (sok) tenang. Aslinya, Sasuke malu banget!

Sakura yang masih blushing cemberut lagi. "Lusa. Kamu nganter ya?" pinta Sakura dengan mata puppy-eyes. Sasuke yang tak bisa melihat puppy eyesnya Sakura langsung mengangguk.

"Aku nganternya dari rumah kamu yah. Nanti, kita ke bandara sama-sama. Lusa aku kesana. Janji.." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang dan telah kembali ke cool mode nya lagi.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, dan jam sporty itu telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. "Pulang yuk. Aku anterin."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Lalu mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobil audi hitamnya yang diparkir di depan restoran.

Malam itu ditutup dengan ciuman selamat malam dari Sasuke di pipi Sakura yang lembut.

Tak terasa, 2 hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tibalah hari dimana Sakura akan pindah ke IwaGakure, dan dengan kelapangan dada, Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke bandara.

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang, mm… malu-malu. Sangat tidak ke-Uchiha-an.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura dengan muka merah dan mata yang bengkak.

"Terimalah ini Sakura. Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah persahabatan kita, kalo kamu nggak mau anggep sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Tapi, aku ngarepin, buat kamu ini hadiah yang ngga akan kamu lupain." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan warna pink ukuran besar yang diikat dengan pita merah.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun.. Arigatou!" ucap Sakura sambil (lagi-lagi) menahan tangisannya yang hampir keluar. Hampir, kalau tak dicegah Sasuke dengan sapuan jarinya ke mata Sakura.

"Jangan nangis lagi. Inget kata nii-san kamu. Jangan menangis sampe kamu membutuhkannya lagi." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Senyum termanis yang pernah Sakura lihat selama ia kenal dengan makhluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku juga punya hadiah buat kamu." Ucap Sakura sambil meraih tas besar warna hitamnya. Dan mencari sesuatu dengan tangan dan jari kecilnya. "Ini buat kamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke melihat-lihat kotak hitam kecil yang dibungkus pita silver. Lalu menggoyang-goyangkan isinya.

"Kamu bukanya nanti aja. Kalo aku udah pergi." Ucap Sakura sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang besar dan hangat.

Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha menghabiskan waktu terakhir mereka sebaik-baiknya. Tanpa ada adu mulut dan pertengkaran sekacil apapun. Salju yang sudah tak turun sedari kemarin membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Namun, suasana indah memang sulit diciptakan tanpa salju, begitu pikir Sasuke yang amat menyukai musim salju.

"SAKURAAA! AYO KESINI! PESAWATNYA SUDAH MAU BERANGKAT!!" teriak ibunya Sakura. Sakura memasang tampang manyun.

"Jangan manyun dong. Aku usahain ke sana pas libur." Hibur Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"CEPAT SAKURAA!" teriak ibunya Sakura lagi. Sakura manyun lagi, dan Sasuke tahu apa yang Sakura harus dapatkan agar tak manyun lagi.

Sasuke mencium Sakura cepat, yang membuahkan garis-garis merah di pipi Sakura. "Sekarang pergi. Aku akan selalu mengenang kamu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada (sok) tegar.

"Aku juga nggak akan melupakan kamu Sasuke."

Sakura segera berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa langkah, Sakura menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum saat itu. Dan saat ia tiba di kamar di rumahnya, ia menangis. Seorang diri.

_End of flashback._

* * *

Sasuke melengos kesal. _Kenapa sekarang aku teringat Sakura?_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah keadian menghebohkan itu selesai, orang-orang yang tadi menatap mereka berdua kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Sasuke juga harus kembali ke rumahnya. Ada tugas kuliah yang belum ia selesaikan.

Di perjalanan menuju mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di basement, ingatannya dan memorinya bersama Sakura berputar dengan cepat. Amat cepat, sehingga membuat kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Sasuke yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena sakit yang menyerang kepalanya tetap berusaha bangun dan meraih handphone nya dari saku celananya. Lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Dobe. Hai.. Gue ke rumahmu sekarang ya Dobe. Panggilkan ayahmu ke rumah juga dobe. Tolong ya." Pinta Sasuke dari ujung telefon.

"Hai.. Sas-key temeee! Jangan panggil aku dobe! Iya iya, gue panggilkan ayah. Tapi buat apa? Nanti malah mengganggu kerjanya loh. Nggak usah panggil ayah! Disini ada Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara dan Neji loh! Mau makan bareng di Ichiraku! Cepat Temee! Kami menunggu!" balas Naruto ceria.

"Iya gue ke rumahmu sekarang dobe. Tapi, panggilkan ayahmu." Tanpa menunggu balasan Naruto, Sasuke memutus telefonnya dan dengan sedikit energi yang tersisa, ia memacu audi hitamnya ke rumah Naruto.

**TBC!**

* * *


	2. Happy time

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 2 : Happytime.**

* * *

Disclaimere : Sekalipun author sujud-sujud sama **Masashi Kishimoto**, kayaknya Masashi-san ngga bakal ngasih.

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** saja…

Genre : Bingung menentukan genre apa, yasud jadi **Romance-Friendship** sajah…

Warning : **OOC** neek!

A/N : Disini , ngga ada yang namanya ninja-ninja-an. Murni romance. Terus, author bingung mau pake bahasa slang atau ngga . Dan, akhirnya diputuskan, untuk memakai bahasa slang. Pengecualian buat couple, & dari anak ke ortu ataupun kebalikannya. Maaf, ini memang tabiat author. Harap maklum … :"(

* * *

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil audi hitamnya di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya western. Di depan rumah itu terdapat seuah papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Uzumaki'. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil dan menembus salju yang mulai turun, dan melawan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Dan melawan penyakitnya yang sedari tadi memang tak mau diajak kompromi.

Sasuke terus memegangi kepalanya dan terkadang mengerang halus. Segera ia percepat langkahnya menuju rumah itu, pintu besar itu.

"DOBEEE!" teriak Sasuke dari depan pintu. Sesekali menghembuskan uap dari mulutnya ke tangannya yang menggigil luar biasa. Menunggu Naruto membukakan pintu untuknya. "Cepat buka pintunya! Dingin banget!"

Terdengar suara kasak kusuk dari balik pintu, serta suara langkah berat yang berasal dari belakang Sasuke. Saat pintu itu dibuka oleh Naruto, sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"Sas-key Temee!" teriak Naruto histeris begitu melihat keadaan sahabatnya ini di depan pintu rumahnya. Muka pucat, tubuh menggigil, nafas yang tersengal-sengal, dan yang Naruto tahu pasti, pasti ada yang tak beres dengan kepala Sasuke. Sejak tadi, Sasuke selalu memegang kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap seorang pria dengan suara ringan namun terdengar serius dibelakangnya. Pria ini merupakan refleksi Naruto di alam nyata. Bukan hanya di cermin saja. Dialah Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto yang bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang terkenal se-antero Hi no Kuni. Mukanya menyiratkan perasaan cemas.

"Ya paman?" jawab Sasuke ramah. Berusaha agar tetap sadar. Setidaknya di depan ayah sahabatnya, sekaligus dokter pribadinya yang telah menangani penyakit yang telah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak 2 tahun silam tak memanggil ambulans kesini. Wajah Naruto semakin panik. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji dan Gaara yang ada di belakan Naruto sudah siap tangan mereka masing-masing sebagai persiapan apabila Sasuke pingsan ditempat.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato dengan senyuman, yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Sasuke. "Hn." Dan sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah pingsan di depan teras rumah Uzumaki dan dengan sigap pula, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, dan Neji menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan dan membawanya ke guest room.

Dengan sigap pula Minato mengambil alat-alat kedokteran dari kamarnya dan segera menuju guest room untuk memeriksa Sasuke. Sesampainya di guest room, Minato langsung memeriksa Sasuke dengan sigap.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, paman Minato?" tanya Kiba dari balik pintu yang tak ditutup rapat. Di guest room hanya ada Minato dan Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya terlalu capek dan stress. Tak baik untuk penyakitnya." Ucap Minato kalem. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang dari tadi mondar-mandir.

"Sebaiknya dia bed rest 3 hari. Biar badannya istirahat dulu." Ucap Minato lagi.

"Ayah, apa Teme itu nggak perlu kita bawa ke rumah sakit? Nanti, kalo Bibi Mikoto tau, nanti aku yang dimarahi! Nanti ibu juga marah-marah gara-gara anak sahabatnya nggak dibawa ke rumah sakit!" Naruto panik. Tapi menimbulkan tawa dari seluruh teman-temannya, juga Minato.

"Hahaha … Naru Naru.. Lebih baik kau percaya saja sama ayahmu itu Nar.." ucap Kiba di tengah-tengah tawanya.

"Iya Nar. Akan amat sangat merepotkan kalo Sasuke sampai di bawa ke rumah sakit cuma karena masalah sepele ini.." ucap Shikamaru sambil nguap, lalu rebahan di sofa kamar Naruto. Tidur pulas dalam beberapa detik.

"Naruto, lo kaya pacarnya Sasuke." Komentar Gaara. Muka Naruto langsung merah padam mendengar Gaara yang terkenal 'diam' tiba-tiba komentar nyelekit gitu.

"HAHAHA!" Minato malah ketawa mendengar komentar Gaara. "Haha .. Naru, ayah tinggal dulu ya? Masih ada kerjaan. Jaga 'pacar' kamu baik-baik!"

Naruto langsung manyun diketawain sama babe nya kaya gitu. Padahal selama ini, babenya terkenal karena sikap cool dan bijaksaanya itu. Neji tetep stay cool dipojokan ruangan sambil sms seseorang.

"Woi Nej! Siapa tuh disms? Walah-walah! Ada pacar kita nggak dikasih tauu! Jahat lo sebagai friend!" sindir Kiba.

Naruto, dan Gaara mendekat pada Kiba dan Neji. Supaya bisa mendengar slapstick ala Neji-Kiba yang hampir setiap hari ditayangkan di persahabatan mereka. Shika masih aja bobo di sofa. Ngga peduli keadaan.

"Tenten.. Kouhai di UKM(Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa). Dia nanya tentang sparring karate besok!" ucap Neji tetep stei kul, tapi mukanya udah merah. Belom secanggih Gaara dia kalo urusan minim ekspresi!

Neji dan Sasuke memang tergabung dalam UKM Karate di UK(Universitas Konoha). Naruto dan Kiba di UKM Basket. Gaara di UKM Pecinta Alam. Shikamaru nggak ikut UKM apa-apaan. Terlalu malas ikut dan latihan.

"Yah… Terserah deh! Tapi, gue nganggep lo suka sama kouhai lo yang ini!" ejek Kiba bercanda. Muka Neji makin merah padam. Muka Naruto udah nahan ketawa ngeliat Neji mukanya merah. Gaara? Stei kul.

"Loh, bukannya Tenten tu seangkatan sama kita ya? Cuma dia anak arsitektur! Ya nggak Nej?" Shika tiba-tiba nyamber. Nggak bisa tidur dia denger temen-temennya tereak kaya orang kesetanan. Neji mengangguk.

"Ya maksud gue kouhai di klub doang. Bukan di kampus."

Yang lain ber-Ohh ria. Kiba masih aja nyindir-nyindir Neji tentang Tenten. Otomatis, Neji yang udah nggak bisa stei kul ngejar-ngejar Kiba kaya orang kesurupan. "Awas ya lo Kib! Rasain jurus Karate gue!"

"Ogah! Emakkk! Tolongin anakmu yang menderita ini! Emakkk!" teriak Kiba sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Naruto yang daritadi udah ketawa makin ngakak ketawanya. Gaara masih stei kul. Shika udah ancang-ancang mau bobo lagi.

'HOI ANAK AYAM! BANGUN ANAK AYAM! ADA SMS! ADA SMS AYAM! AYAM ADA SMS! BUKA SMSNYAA!' Hape Sasuke bunyi. Kiba sama Naruto udah guling-guling pengen ketawa. Shika menguap. "Urusai!"

Neji dan Gaara hanya membuat segaris lekukan di bibir mereka. Mereka ingin tertawa, tapi, nanti nggak sesuai sama imagenya dong?

Sasuke terbangun. Kucek-kucek mata bentar. Kedip-kedip bentar. Lalu meraih hp di meja sebelah tempat tidur guest room.

"Teme! Masa ringtone SMS lo 'HOI ANAK AYAM! BANGUN ANAK AYAM! ADA SMS! ADA SMS AYAM! AYAM ADA SMS! BUKA SMSNYAA!'?? Nggak ke-Uchiha-an banget!" komnetar Naruto sambil meniru ringtone handphone Sasuke.

_'Pasti aniki goblok itu yang masang. Yakin dah seratus persen gue!'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati. "Aniki sama anak-anak Akatsuki gank yang bikin. Yang masang aniki juga." Jawab Sasuke simpel tapi mukanya udah kaya mau nelen aniki nya hidup-hidup.

Sasuke membaca SMS di handphonenya dengan background music ketawa ngakak teman-temannya. Aslinya cuma Naruto sama Kiba aja. Tapi, ketawa mereka berdua udah pantas dianggap ketawa 5 orang.

"_Sasukee! Kamu nggak pa-pa kan? Tadi Paman Minato telf aku, katanya kamu kambuh. Aku jemput di rumah Uzumaki sekarang ya! Ada anak-anak Akatsuki juga. Mau ketemu Naru, Kiba, Shika de el el! Sampai ketemu di rumah Uzumaki! _

_With a lots of love, _

_Uchiha Itachi."_

Sasuke bergidik ngeri membaca sms dari kakak sulungnya itu. Sasuke pun memencet tombol reply.

"_Baka aniki! Nggak usah jemput gue di rumah dobe! Gue bisa pulang sendiri!-Sasuke" _

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Keheningan dihentikan oleh ringtone handphone Sasuke yang membuat teman-temannya jingkrak-jingkrak.

"_Aku udah di depan rumah Uzumaki. Tolong dong bukain pintunya. Anak-anak Akatsuki lengkap neeh!_

_With love,_

_Uchiha Itachi.."_

Sasuke makin geram sama anikinya satu itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung bangun, lupa keadaan badannya. "Heh Temee! Jangan bangun dulu! Ngebet bangun banget sih lo? Karin-chan yang cantik ada di luar yaa?" tanya Naruto sambil nyindir. Sebenernya, Naruto and the gank udah tau Sasuke udah putus sama Karin.

"Ada baka aniki sama gank Akatsuki dibawah! Mau gue usir! Kalo nggak kasian Paman Minato sama Bibi Kushina, kedatangan tamu jejadian kaya begitu!" sembur Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara manis yang amat dikenali oleh Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara.

"Naruto-kunn, un! Buka dong, un! Dingin nih, un!"

"Pasti Dei-senpai." Tebak Kiba.

Ada suara yang kedua.

"Naruto-senpai! Buka dong senpai! Tobi anak baik mau masuk senpai!"

"Pasti Tobi-senpai yang suka nganggep dirinya masih kouhai. Padahal udah senpai." Tebak Neji cool. Masih sms-an sama Tenten.

"Otoutoku sayangg! Buka dong! Naruto-kun, Minato-sama! Buka pintunya donngg! Dinginnn!"

"Nah, kalo yang tadi pasti aniki lo Sas." Ucap Gaara sambil memainkan PSP milik Naru yang nganggur.

"BAKA Anikii! Eh, ada yang tau dimana dukun santet kaga? Pengen gue santet aja ntuh aniki goblok atu!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Tapi sambil berjalan pelan-pelan(karena masih pusing, kalo udah nggak pusing, dia pasti udah lari!).

"Nggak tau sas. Nggak ada yang tau sas." Jawab Gaara dalam sunyi.

Mereka jalan pelan-pelan(inget kondisinya Sasuke) ke pintu depan. Pas nyampe di pintu depan, Sasuke langsung ngebuka pintu depan nggak sabaran. Lupa siapa sang tuan rumah.

"Sasuke-kuuuunn! Haii!" sapa anggota Akatsuki barengan. Kompak banget!

"Oh hai." Sasuke cemberut.

"Hai Ita-senpaii! Dei-senpai! Pein-senpai! Konan-senpai, masih cantik aja deh! Kisame-senpai! Hidan-senpai! Kakuzu-senpai! Sasori-senpai! Zetsu-senpai! Tobi-senpaii!" sapa Naruto dan Kiba ramah.

"Hai Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shika, Gaara!" ucap Akatsuki (lagi-lagi) barengan.

"Ada angin apa Akatsuki kesini? Nggak ada sparring?" tanya Neji yang masih saja sms-an sama Tenten.

Akatsuki nyengir kuda. Sasuke cemberut, Naruto sama Kiba udah mulai maen-maen sama Tobi yang gilanya setara sama mereka, Neji masih sms-an sama Tenten, Gaara ngobrol-ngobrol sama Sasori, teman sekampung.

"Kita mau ngejemput Sasuke, mau dibawa ke rumah sakit! Bibi Mikoto udah tau, dikasih tau sama Paman Minato. Jadi udah nge-reserved kamar VIP di RS!" canda Pein sambil cekikikan.

"Nggak cuma mau maen aja kok. Nggak ada sparring sama klub laen. Abis banyak anggota yang lagi ke onsen!" jawab Konan, sang manajer Akatsuki Gank.

Akatsuki selain merupakan nama gank, merupakan nama UKM Baseball di UK. Anggotanya udah terkenal banget. Kayaknya hampir semua orang tau Akatsuki Baseball Club. Terkenal dalam hal nyentrik dan noraknya.

"Owwh.." Naruto ber-Ohh ria. Lalu suasana hening. Mereka tak sadar sedang ada di luar ruangan, tanpa jaket atau syal. "Eh, mulai dingin nih. Masuk yuk. Nanti gue minta pelayan buatin teh sama cemilan. Yuk!" ajak Naruto sang tuan rumah.

"HORAYYY!" teriak Akatsuki serempak. Sasuke udah pasang tampang jutek. "Kalo Akatsuki diajak masuk, nanti malah Paman Minato terganggu! Kasian kan beliau!" ucap Sasuke pedes, kebanyakan makan cabe.

"Ayah udah meriksa pasien laen di rumah sakit. Tadi pulang gara-gara kupanggil doang. Hehehe." Kata Naruto sambil membentuk 'V' dengan jarinya.

"Kalo ada Bibi Kushina gimana?" Sasuke masih saja mempermasalahkan kedatangan Akatsuki. "Bunda baru berangkat pagi ini ke Milan. Mau nonton Milan Fashion Week. Soalnya dapet first row seat." Balas Naruto.

"Hehehe.. Sepertinya kau kalah kali ini Sasuke.." sindir Neji senang. Neji memang rival Sasuke dalam segala hal. Pelajaran, Karate, Cewek. Tapi, kalo yang terakhir, Neji tak pernah mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Hayo semuanya masuk!" ajak Naruto ramah. Lalu memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk melayani mereka.

Tak terasa, malam telah datang. Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya dan bulan pun menyinari alam semesta dalam damai. Semua tamu, berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Nar, makasih ya atas jamuannya. Sering-sering aja ngundang-ngundang." Ucap Akatsuki serempak.

"Lain kali di rumah Uchiha aja! Kan sama besarnya!" balas Naruto ke semua anggota Akatsuki. Tapi, lebih ditunjukkan kepada Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi Cuma senyum, Sasuke dengan terpaksa masuk ke mobil diikuti oleh Itachi. Mobil Itachi dibawa anak-anak Akatsuki.

"Naruto, sankyuu!" ucap Kiba sambil ber-tos tos ria dengan Naruto.

"Yo!" Naruto membalas tos Kiba.

"Makasih Naruto. Jangan lupa kerja kelompok minggu depan di rumah Sasuke ya!" ucap Neji.

"SMS gue aja Neji. Kalo nggak nanti gue lupa." Kata Naruto sambil memperagakan telefon dengan jari-jarinya.

"Huamm.. Naruto, makasih buat sofanya yang empuk. Nyaman banget tidur disitu…" ucap Shikamaru sambil nguap.

"Dasar tukang tidur!"

"Naruto, inget ya. Ada seminar tentang pemeliharaan mesin jinchuriki. Jumat minggu depan ya Nar." Ucap Gaara sambil mengambil kunci mobil mercinya di ransel.

"Iye iye.. Minggu depan gue pasti dateng."

Naruto berdadah-dadah ria dengan semua tamunya. Lalu masuk ke kamarnya di lantai 3 dan menemukan sebuah kalung dogtag. Tanpa inisial atau nama. Langsung saja Naruto mengambil kalung itu dan meneliti siapa gerangan pemilik kalung tersebut.

_'Gaara? Nggak kayaknya. Dia nggak suka barang necis kaya gini._

_Kiba? Mungkin, tapi kalo punya dia pasti norak. Ada stiker-stiker namanya._

_Shikamaru? Nggak kayaknya. Dia ngga demen aksesoris-aksesoris._

_Neji? Cocok sih, tapi kayanya nggak._

_Sas-key Teme? Nah ini baru cocok! Pas banget sama imagenya yang kaya serigala kesepian! Lagian yang tadi tidur disini kan cuma si Teme dan Shika doang._

_Ya! Ini PASTI punya Teme!'_

"Besok, akan kuberikan kalung ini padanya." Ucap Naruto sambil memasukan kalung itu kedalam ransel hitamnya dan segera mengambil handuknya dan menuju ofuro nya tercinta. Sambil tereak-tereak nggak jelas.

"Hinata-hinata-hinata! Miss you so much!"

**TBC!**

* * *

Bales review !

**P.Ravenclaw** : Sakura? Liat nantii ..

**Nakamura Arigatou** : Ini sudah apdet . sakura jahat ? iya . ntar lebih jahat lagi dia _-ditimpuk fans sakura.-_

**Wammy** : Tenten? Ngga kepikiran ! Sasuke jadian sama karin kenapa? Mungin karena dulu karin itu baik(hanya imajinasi saya)..

**Yuuichi93** : Ayahnya Naru ? Udah dijelasin kan diatas kan?

**Darbi Arks XIII** : Baca saja sampe chapter selanjutnya Darbi! kan sudah saya kasih :)

**Hikari hime** : Iya , Sakura ninggalin Sasuke. Kasiann Sasuke . Tapi, demi cerita harus saya lakukan _-digeplak sama akang masashi-._

**Angie Da Angel** : Bokapnya Naru? Dijelaskan diatas kann ? :)

**Uzumaki Khai** : Ntar Sasusaku? Baca saja kelanjutannya ! _-ditimpuk sama Uzumaki Khai-._

**Inuzumaki Helen** : Flack itu tampaaaan sekalii ! Arigatou! Soalnya saya sempet nongol di Standared !

**Blue.feather.cherry** : Sasu-saku nya bakal berkurang. Soalnya fict saya ngga terpusat terus menerus sama Sasu-saku. Nanti chara lain juga ada . Hehe ...

**Azure Azalea** : Sasusaku nya bakal gempar di chapter selanjutnya . Hehehe .. Kan chapter 1 masih prologue .

**Aria-themosquitorepelent** : Makasih atas sarannya . Bahasanya saya ubah jadi bahasa slang. Pake teknologi? Saya ngga kepikiran. Makasih atas sarannya senpai.

**Yvne-devolnueht** : Ini udah apdet!

**Tematema** : Sasuke nangis sudah saya rencanakan . Hehehe :) Banyak banget yang kaget Sasuke nangis ya ? Apa terlalu OOC ?

**Miyu201** : Karin? Haa! Itu mah hajar bae ! sundanya keluar! . _maaf-maaf , ada dendam sama karin. sekali lagi, maaf.._

* * *

A/N : DATAAAAAAARRR dan BASA BASII,

Huahuahua! Selesei chapter 2!

SENENGG! Menguras tenaga banget yah? Huhuhuu…

Konflik-konflik akan muncul di chapter selanjutnyah ... hohoho :)

Wokewoke … Saya bingung selanjutnya bagimana . Ada yang punya ide ? Riquest juga boleh!

**Next Chapter : First or Second ?**

REVIEWW PLEASEE!

Makasih buat senpai-senpai yang udah bersedia ngereview cerita ngga jelas ini !


	3. First or Second?

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 3 : First or Second?**

* * *

Disclaimere : Sekalipun author sujud-sujud sama **Masashi Kishimoto**, kayaknya Masashi-san ngga bakal ngasih.

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** saja…

Genre : Bingung menentukan genre apa, yasud jadi **Romance-Friendship** sajah…

Warning : **OOC** neek!

A/N : Tidak ada author note untuk saat ini. Silahkan membaca saja…

* * *

**Universitas Konoha, 20XX, Pukul 10 pagi.**

Motor Harley Davidson Naruto berhenti di sebuah kompleks megah dan apik, Kompleks Universitas Konoha. Naruto memacu motornya menuju sebuah gedung di pojokan kompleks, gedung fakultas teknik universitas konoha.

Diparkirkannya motor itu di lapangan parkir dan segera ia turun sambil menjinjing tas ransel hitamnya. Ia berusaha mencari rival abadinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kib! Tumben udah dateng! Biasanya ngaret mulu.." sapa Naruto ceria kepada Kiba.

"Yoa dong! Tadi pagi, mobil gue mau dipake sama Hana. Jadi gue dianterin ke kampus!" jawab Kiba dengan nada jutek.

"Hana? Yang mana yah?" tanya Naruto sok innocent. Kiba menitak sahabatnya ini. "Hana tu kakak gue! Tapi kaga norak kaya Itachi! Hahaha!"

"Ohh iya yah? Tau ah! Gelap nyet!"

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!" sapa seorang berambut hitam mengkilat dan beralis super tebal yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna hijau dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Widih… Si alis tebal datang!" ucap Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Naruto! Kiba!" teriak seseorang dari pojokan lapangan parkir. Sang pemilik suara baru saja memarkirkan BMW hitamnya.

"Neji!" sapa Kiba ceria. Neji mengambil tas laptopnya dari jok disebelah kursi kemudi, lalu menuju ke tempat Kiba dan Naruto duduk. "Hai semuanya."

"Hai Neji… Bagaimana kouhaimu tersayang? Sudah ada kemajuan belum?" tanya Kiba yang disusul dengan tawa Naruto dan jitakan Neji di kepala Kiba. "GUE NGGAK ADA APA-APA SAMA TENTEN!"

"Kan gue nggak bilang kouhai lo yang namanya Tenten! Cuma bilang kouhai doang! Iya nggak Nar?" tanya Kiba pada Naru sambil menyikut lengan Naru dan menatap Naruto penuh arti. Jika diartikan, tatapannya bermakna seperti ini : Dukung-gue-kalo-nggak-lo-nggak-gue-kasih-traktiran-nanti-siang-!

"Iya! Kiba kan nggak bilang Tenten Nej.. Eh, ada yang ngeliat si Teme kaga?" tanya Naruto kepada Neji dan Kiba.

"Nggak tuh Nar. Gue baru aja nyampe kan." Jawab Neji sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas laptopnya. Handphone.

"Kaga Nar! Tadi gue dateng, Sasuke lo tersayang belom dateng!" jawab Kiba yang lagi-lagi diselipi dengan ejekan atau sindiran.

"Si Teme itu bukan orang tersayang guee!" teriak Naruto sambil men-dekopin Kiba. "Ya udah. Gue mau nyari bocahnya dulu!" ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan Neji dan Kiba berdua saja.

"Aduuh! Sas-key teme kemana siih?" umpat Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengambil handphonenya dari saku celananya. Mendial nomor handphone Sasuke.

'_Angkat Teme! Angkat!_' batin Naruto dalam hati. Lalu terdengar NSP Sasuke yang super norak.

"Ayam-Ayam-Ayam. Badan ini petok-petok-petok."(masih ada lanjutannya, cuma author males nulisnya).

'_Norak amat NSP nya si Teme! Hahaha.._' batin Naruto lagi.

"Uzumaki-san!" teriak seseorang berjas lengkap hitam gelap dan bermasker hitam. Salah satu matanya ditutupi oleh perban.

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei?" jawab Naruto sambil sedikit berteriak. Lalu memutuskan hubungan telefonnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sini! Bantu saya!" ucap Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto pun berlari menuju Kakashi-sensei. Didepan Kakashi-sensei, telah berdiri seorang wanita langsing bermata emerald hijau yang amat memukau.

'_Seperti siapa ya? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya..' _pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Uzumaki-san, perkenalkan, ini Haruno Sakura-san. Dia dari Universitas Iwa jurusan Teknik datang kesini untuk studi banding." Kakashi memperkenalkan Sakura pada Naruto, dan memberi sedikit baginya untuk mengambil nafas. "Haruno-san, ini Uzumaki Naruto-san. Mahasiswa Universitas Konoha jurusan Teknik. Dia akan menjadi guide anda dalam studi banding ini."

"Ohh.. Ini ya, Uzumaki-san yang anda ceritakan pada saya tempo hari. Salam kenal Uzumaki-san. Saya Haruno." Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto. Mengajak bersalaman.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil Naruto saja." Ucap Naruto sambil menerima jabat tangan itu. Lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Saya rasa, perkenalan kalian sudah cukup. Nah, Uzumaki-san, tolong antar Haruno-san untuk berkeliling." Pinta Kakashi-sensei.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah anda menunggu sebentar, Haruno-san?" tanya Naruto sambil menginjak sepatu Kakashi dengan sepatunya.

"Sakura saja. Tentu saja. Saya akan menunggu anda." Ucap Sakura ramah. Naruto pun menarik Kakashi-sensei ke depan toilet.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ko jadi saya seeh yang jadi guidenya dia? Kenapa ngga si Kiba aja nooh!" sembur Naruto emosi. "Naruto, denger, ini ada alasannya!" ucap Kakashi dengan nada santai, dan menggunakan bahasa gaul. Menjadi guru privat Naruto selama 4 tahun membuat Kakashi sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Dan juga mengenal sifat Naruto luar-dalam.

"Ape alesannya? Jawab dengan cepat dan buat saya mengerti!"

"Jadi gini, kemaren lusa ada permintaan dari Universitas Iwa buat studi banding. Nah, kita harus milih seseorang buat jadi wakil masing-masing universitas. Nunjuk guide juga. Yaaa, karena iseng, kakekmu, Jiraiya-sensei yang jadi rektor disini milih kamu, cucunya. Katanya biar sekalian belajar!"

"HAAAAHH?" Naruto tambah desperet. "Yawda saya terima ni job kurang kerjaan. Tapi, nanti sensei mesti nemenin saya ketemu kakek di ruang rektor!"

"Beres.. Beres.."

"Ya udah. Saya bertugas dulu!" Naruto meninggalkan Kakashi di depan kamar mandi dan menghampiri Sakura. "Siap untuk tour keliling kampus nona Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan nada boyish, sesaat melupakan pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya saat ia melihat Sakura pertama kali.

"Siap jendral!" ucap Sakura sambil menghormat ala tentara. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka langsung akrab.

Naruto mengajak Sakura berkeliling. Melihat ruang-ruang kampus, perpustakaan, laboratorium, sampai gudang! Dan setelah selesai berkeliling yang memakan waktu 1 jam, mereka ngobrol di kantin kampus.

"Naruto, sebenarnya gue pernah tinggal di Konoha loh.." ucap Sakura, lalu menyeruput jus jeruk dinginnya.

"Oh ya? Kapan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gue pindah 2 tahun lalu. Tapi, gue nggak inget apa yang pernah gue alami disini. Tahun lalu, gue kecelakaan lalulintas yang membuat aku lupa akan beberapa ingatanku. Gue juga tak akan tahu tentang Konoha kalau tak diberi tahu ibu yang semenjak kecelakaan itu berusaha menceritakan semua kejadian yang pernah kualami dulu." Terang Sakura panjang lebar. Terlihat perasaan kangen dan sendu di mata emerald hijaunya.

"Ohh.. Gue turut menyesal mengungkit masalah itu." Ucap Naruto tulus. Mukanya benar-benar menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Nggak apa-apa."

Obrolan itu berlanjut seru. Mereka berdua sampai cekikikan seperti orang gila. Ketawa-ketawa sendiri kaya anak autis(siapa trademarknya hayoo?), dan menggedor-gedor meja kantin yang membuahkan pelototan maut dari ibu kantin yang galak.

"Sakura, kita ke kelasku yok! Nanti gue kenalin sama sahabat-sahabatku. Ada Sas-key Teme, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara. Lagipula, gue ada sedikit urusan dengan salah satu dari mereka!" ajak Naruto sambi berdiri dari kursinya.

Sakura mengangguk excited dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Hayo! Siapa tau ketemu cowok kecee."

Sakura dan Naruto melewati lorong-lorong panjang yang gelap menuju ruang 18, tempat kelas Naruto sedang berlangsung.

"Neji, Kiba, Sas-key Temee!" teriak Naruto dari luar kelas. Kebetulan, kelas baru saja selesai dan hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang tersisa dalam kelas.

"Hoi Naru!" sap Kiba ceria. Tapi tak seceria tadi pagi.

"Nape lo Kib?"

"Pelajaran Orochimaru geblek itu emang nyusahin! Mending dia nyari korban buat eksperimen gilanya dia deh! Kalkulus? Penting yah?" umpat Kiba pada Orochimaru-sensei, dosen Kalkulus, sambil marah-marah.

"Lo mah enak, nggak usah ikut kalkulus." Ucap Neji.

"Kasian, nanti kalo ikut pelajaran Kalkulus, otak dia yang udah tumpul nanti makin tumpul. Kaga tega gue ngeliatnya!" sindir Sasuke kejam.

"Enak aja! Sakura, ini kukenalkan pada teman-temanku. Yang rambutnya panjang itu Hyuuga Neji. Anak pengusaha. Yang ada tato taring warna merah di pipinya itu Kiba. Anak pemilik rumah sakit hewan. Yang rambutnya kaya pantat ayam itu Sas-key Teme. Panggil Teme aja. Nah, semuanya, ini Haruno Sakura dari Universitas Iwagakura jurusan Teknik." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hai. Aku Haruno Sakura dari Iwa. Salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum maniss sekali. Lalu menjabat tangan Neji, Kiba, baru Sasuke.

'_Haruno.. Sakura.. Jangan-jangan, dia?'_ pikir Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke tak mau menyangka macam-macam dulu. Ia harus memeriksanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Giliran Sasuke bersalaman dengan Sakura pun tiba. Sasuke menyalaminya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sakuranya sih tak sadar sedang dipelototin.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan penuh selidik Sasuke segera tersadar akan satu hal, -yang sepertinya dilupakan atau tak disadari oleh orang lain, kecuali dirinya. _'Haruno Sakura ya? Mmm.. dugaanku benar.. dia memang pacar Sasuke yang pergi 2 tahun lalu.. dan kalau ia lupa akan Sasuke, itu pasti karena kecelakaan itu.. Hmm.. biarlah ini menjadi rahasia dulu.. jika saatnya tiba, aku akan memberi tau Sasuke dan Sakura...'_

"OH YA! Teme, apa ini punyamu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kalung dengan dogtag yang kemarin ia temukan di guest room rumahnya.

Mata Sasuke membelalak melihatnya. Lalu secepat mungkin, ia rebut kalung dogtag itu dari Naruto. "Iya Dobe! Ini punya gue! Kok bisa ada di lo sih? Jangan-jangan lo nyuri ya?"

'_Kalung itu.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Apa itu? Kalung itu.. pernah muncul dalam mimpi indahku bersama seorang lelaki tampan.. Tapi, saat itu aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya! Apakah dia itu… yang muncul di mimpiku?'_ batin Sakura dalam hati setelah melihat kalung dogtag milik Sasuke.

"Sembarangan! Kemaren ketinggalan di rumah gue Teme bakaa!"

"Eh nggak usah berantem lo berdua. Mending cari makanan aja. Gue tau restoran wokeh tapi murah meriah deket kampus. Kesana yok!" ajak Kiba meredakan suasana.

"Ayuk.. Gue lagi laper berat neh!" jawab Neji. "Tapi, Shikamaru, sama Gaara gimana? Mereka kan ada tugas kelompok tentang robot sederhana-tapi-canggih, salah sendiri kepinteran sih."

"Kaya lo nggak pinter aja Nej.. Tapi, biarin aja! Nanti juga nyusul!" Kiba bersuara.

'_Haruno Sakura. Apa benar dia Sakura yang selama ini kucari? Apa benar? Tapi, kenapa ia tak ingat padaku? Apa aku dengan mudahnya dilupakan olehnya?'_ pikir Sasuke berulang-ulang. Tak terasa, kepalanya mulai sakit lagi.

Sasuke terus menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menjalari kepalanya itu. Terus ia tahan, sampai akhirnya ia mengerang. Dari halus, menjadi keras. Dan dari keras, menjadi semakin keras. Hingga terdengar seperti teriakan keras dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"ARGHHH!" teriak Sasuke. Naruto, Kiba, dan Neji yang berjalan di depan Sasuke refleks menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Ke arah belakang. Ke arah Sasuke yang berteriak. "Sas-key temee!" teriak Naruto. Dan dengan refleks, ia berlari ke arah sahabatnya ini dan membantunya tetap tegak berdiri.

"Lo baik-baik aja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn. Gue baik-baik aja." Jawab Sasuke datar, tapi terus diselingi dengan erangan dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sedari tadi ia menahan sakit.

"Nggak! Lo nggak baik-baik aja! Mending sekarang lo gue bawa ke rumah sakit!" ucap Kiba yang ikut membantu Naruto.

"Bener. Gue baik-baik aja." Tapi, setelah itu, Sasuke pingsan dengan sukses dalam rangkulan 2 sahabatnya itu. Sakura yang baru melihat hal ini pertama kali menjadi panik. Dan tiba-tiba menangis.

"Dia nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" ucap Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Iya. Udah biasa. Sekarang, mending bantuin gue. Lo bisa jaga dia?" tanya Neji kepada Sakura yang panik. Muka Neji juga menyiratkan sebersit rasa khawatir.

"Bisa. Kita mau ke rumah sakit mana? " tanya Sakura masih dalam tangisnya.

"Ke Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha. Nar, sekarang babe lu praktek disana kaga?" tanya Neji kepada Naruto yang masih merangkul Sasuke.

"Praktek! Kesana aja!" usul Naruto yang langsung disetujui oleh Neji dan Kiba. Neji membuka pintu mobil BMW-nya, lalu membuka pintu mobil Sasuke yang kebetulan parkir di sebelah mobilnya. Lalu, mempersilahkan Kiba masuk ke mobil Sasuke. Masih dalam posisi ia menopang badan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. Sakura duduk di belakang, untuk merawat Sasuke. Kiba menyetir. Naruto meninggalkan motornya di kampus, ia akan naik mobil Neji ke RS. Sakura nggak bawa mobil. Begitu pula Kiba.

"Sampe ketemu disana Kib! Cepet ya! Pake jalan tikus ajah!" perintah Naruto sambil memasuki mobil BMW nya Neji. Neji sudah ada di dalam mobil duluan.

"Sip Nar!" Lalu Kiba segera tancap gas sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha. Mobil Neji mengikuti di belakang. Selama di perjalanan, Naruto terus menerus mencoba menelfon ayahnya. Namun, baru pada telfon ke 8, ayahnya mengangkat telefon Naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Sasuke kambuh yah! Kami sekarang dalam perjalanan kesana! Tolong siapkan kamar dan alat-alat pengobatannya. 5 menit lagi kami sampai." Sembur Naruto panik.

"Baik-baik. Akan ayah suruh suster menyiapkan permintaan kamu. Tolong hubungi Bibi Mikoto atau Paman Fugaku. Beri tahu mereka kondisi anak bungsunya." Perintah Minato.

"Baik! Itachi-san sudah kupanggil! Dan jika ada anggota Akatsuki, usir saja! Mereka berisik!"

"Ya ya. Ayah tunggu kedatanganmu dan Sasuke."

Naruto memutuskan sambungan telefon. Lalu mencoba menelfon Bibi Mikoto.

"Halo. Bisa bicara dengan Bibi Uchiha Mikoto?" sapa Naruto sopan.

"Saya sendiri. Ada apa ya? Anda siapa?" Mikoto balik bertanya.

"Saya Naruto, temannya Sasuke. Saya mau memberi kabar, penyakit Sasuke kambuh dan sekarang dia ada di Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha. UGD. Saya harap, anda dapat datang secepatnya." Naruto berbicara panjang lebar. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara benda jatuh dari ujung telefon. Ddan terdengarlah isakan tangis seseorang. "Haloo… Bibi Mikoto?"

Mikoto akhirnya tersadar dari alamnya sendiri dan mengangkat kembali telefon. "Ya Naruto. Saya akan segera kesana!" jawab Mikoto yakin 100.

"Saya tunggu." Ucap Naruto perlahan, lalu memutus sambungan telefon. Kali ini, ia mengirim SMS untuk kedua sahabatnya, Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"_Shika, Gaara, Sasuke kambuh lagi. Kita lagi di perjalanan menuju RS Keluarga Konoha. Kalau mau nyusul, kesana aja yah.-Naruto."_

Naruto pun memencet tombol send. Dan tak sampai 3 menit, datanglah balasan dari Shikamaru.

"_Oh ya. Gue nggak nyusul. Ada acara sama seseorang. Sampein salam gue buat Sasuke. -Nara Shikamaru." _

Dan berselan 5 meint, datang SMS balasan dari Gaara.

"_Sorry Nar. Gue absen. Gue mau ngebuntutin teteh gue belanja! Belanjanya sama jahannam kuncir nanas soalnya! -Sabaku no Gaara." _

Naruto yang tadinya udah cemas setengah mati gara-gara kondisinya Sasuke, jadi sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah Gaara yang mengidap over protective sama kakak sulungnya, Sabaku no Temari, yang pacaran sama Shikamaru. Otomatis, tiap kali Temari-Shikamaru kencan, Gaara dan Kankurou, -yang dapat dipastikan mengidap sister complex tingkat tinggi-, pasti ngebuntutin. Atau, minimal, mereka pasang radar buat ngelacak posisi Temari.

"Nar, kita udah sampe di Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha. Lo turun duluan, gue cari parkir!" perintah Neji sambil membuka kunci mobilnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mobil Audi hitam milik Sasuke yang ada di depannya. "Kib! Sasuke gimana?"

"Worse. Dari tadi mengerang mulu. Makin kenceng. Mending sekarang lo panggil babe lu!"

Tanpa Naruto memanggil ayahnya pun, Minato dan para suster sudah siap di depan UGD. Segera Naruto menghampiri Minato. "Yah. Aku ikut nganter Sasuke!"

"Nggak! Kamu diem aja di kafetaria. Pesen apa kek. Keadaan dia makin parah!" ucap Minato sambil menyuruh suster-suster mengangkat badan Sasuke ke tandu dan membawa tandu itu ke ruang periksa.

"Tapi yah.." Naruto mulai merengek. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan rival abadinya itu.

"Tak ada kata tapi!" tegas Minato. Dan selanjutnya, Minato, Sasuke, dan beberapa suster sudah menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu di depan ruang periksa bersama Neji dan Sakura. Kiba pergi ke Kafetaria untuk membeli minuman.

"Dia bakal baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Sakura dengan muka sembap.

"Ya. Kuharap." Jawab Naruto dengan muka desperate. Neji mengenggam bahu Naruto dan membisikan kata-kata menghibur di telinganya.

Hampir semua orang tau, Naruto itu amat over protective pada Sasuke. Namun, bentuk kasih sayang mereka berdua diekspresikan lewat ejekan. Begitu pula Sasuke ke Naruto. Mereka berdua sama-sama saling menjaga dan melengkapi, sebagai sahabat.

Dari arah pintu masuk, terdengar suara sepatu yang berlari memecah keheningan yang ada. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan melihat Bibi Mikoto, Paman Fugaku, dan Itachi yang berlari ke arah dirinya.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah cemas yang luar biasa.

"Nggak tahu bi. Tadi, tiba-tiba dia drop. Tapi, sekarang dia lagi diperiksa sama ayah." Jawab Naruto dengan nada galau.

Muka Itachi menjadi sedikit tenang, begitu mendengar telah diperiksa oleh Minato. Fugaku masih stay cool, walaupun dalam hatinya, dia sudah cemas dan amat sedih. Sementar itu, Mikoto hanya bisa terduduk lesu di bangku panjang rumah sakit. Mikoto berhasil sedikit ditenangkan oleh Sakura.

"BRAKK"

Pintu ruang periksa dibuka oleh Minato. Dilepasnya jas putih dokternya, dan dilepasnya kacamata yang senantiasa menemaninya dikala memeriksa pasien. Mikoto, Naruto, Fugaku dan Itachi refleks menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, lalu beranjak dan segera mengerubungi Minato. Bak semut kelaparan mengerubungi gula.

"Ayah! Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Minato, bagaimana putra bungsuku?" tanya Fugaku dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Paman Minato, bagaimana keadaan adikku?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Minato pusing dikerubungi begini. Dan dengan bijak, ia ajak semuanya ke kafetaria. "Ayo semuanya. Kita bicara di kafetaria saja. Kalau diruangan saya terlalu sempit. Mari."

Semua orang mengikuti Minato menuju kafetaria. Naruto berjalan bersama Kiba(yang baru kembali dari kafetaria), Neji dan Sakura. Sementara itu, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi berjalan terpisah dari Naruto. Minato jalan sendiri.

Sesampainya di kafetaria, Minato duduk di sebuah meja panjang di ruangan khusus yang sengaja diminta Minato ke pihak kafetaria. Yang lain duduk di meja yang sama jua.

"Saya tak mau berbasa-basi. Begini, keadaan Sasuke makin parah." Ucap Minato berat. Amat berat baginya harus memberi tahu pihak keluarga pasien yang ia tangani. Apalagi, dalam kasus ini, ia memberi tahu keluarga sahabatnya sendiri.

Nafas Mikoto tertahan, tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tak bisa ia keluarkan sampai ia mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan Minato tentang anaknya. Itachi merangkul tubuh ibunya dari arah kiri, dan Fugaku merangkul Mikoto dari arah kanan. Itachi dan Fugaku berusaha mengendalikan emosi mereka agar bisa menenangkan Mikoto.

Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Sakura hanya pasrah akan apa yang akan dikatakan Minato. Minato mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Dia.. Harus segera dikemoterapi, agar penyakitnya tak menyebar ke tempat lain. Penyakit ini… Kemungkinan besar akan merenggut nyawanya, karena penanganan yang sedikit terlambat. Tapi, saya tak berkata tak ada harapan. Tapi, harapannya hanya sedikit sekali.." putus Minato. Minato tak ingin disebut kejam, maka dari itu, ia berkata kepada keluarga Uchiha masih ada harapan. Padahal, yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke hanya keajaiban. Hanya mukjizat dari tuhan..

Mikoto yang tadi telah tenang menangis sesengukan, Itachi shock berat, Fugaku hanya tediam…

Dan Naruto….

**TBC!**

* * *

A/N : MASIH DATAAAAARRR ….

Aduuh maaf ya semuanya ! Author ngga jago bikin Tragedy Story. Hahaha…

Kali ini masih dalam sudut pandangnya Naruto… kayanya ngga jauh-jauh dari sasunaru deh… tapi bukan pairingnya! Saya masih demen sama pasangan straight, walau ngga nutup kemungkinan yaoi juga sih.. :p

Oke, ada yang bisa nebak penyakitnya Sasuke? Hmm … Author belom nentuin nih … Review lahh …

Okey , REVIEW and author akan meng update ASAP ! (As Soon As Possible).

Arigatou!

**Next Chapter : The Big Choice.**


	4. The Big Choice

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 4 : The Big Choice**

* * *

Disclaimere : Wah, Akang **Masashi Kishimoto** lagi ngestuck ngelanjutin cerita Naruto, jadi dikasih ke saya.. (Darbi: BOONG LU!)

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** saja…

Genre : Bingung menentukan genre apa, yasud jadi **Romance-Friendship** sajah… Tapi kayaknya mau ganti jadi **Angst/Tragedy **dalam beberapa chapter ke depan..

Warning : **OOC, Cheesy, Angst!**

A/N : Kayaknya banyak yang udah nebak penyakitnya Sasuke ya? **Kanker** sih.. Tapi, kanker apanya akan dijelaskan di chapter ini.. Kukukukuku(ketawa ala Ryuku Death Note)…

**Alurnya cepat **ya? Mungkin karena pada dasarnya saya nggak bisa menahan suasana dengan baik. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter ini..

Mungkin ini **chapter terpanjang** yang pernah saya buat… Soalnya emang deskripnya saya tambahin banyak banget dari naskah aslinya.. Hohohoho…

Disini, **Sakura ngomong ke Sasuke pake keigo**(bahasa resmi). Gara-gara Sasuke tu sikapnya dingin banget, Sakura jadi agak-agak segan. Sasuke juga pake keigo ke Sakura cuma buat ngebales keigonya Sakura aja. Begitu… ;)

_

* * *

flashback chapter 3._

"Dia.. Harus segera dikemoterapi, agar penyakitnya tak menyebar ke tempat lain. Penyakit ini… Kemungkinan besar akan merenggut nyawanya.. karena penanganan yang sedikit terlambat. Tapi, saya tak berkata tak ada harapan. Tapi, harapannya hanya sedikit sekali..", putus Minato. Minato tak ingin disebut kejam, maka dari itu, ia berkata kepada keluarga Uchiha masih ada harapan. Padahal, yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke hanya keajaiban. Hanya mukjizat dari tuhan..

Mikoto yang tadi telah tenang menangis sesengukan, Itachi shock berat, Fugaku hanya tediam…

Dan Naruto….

_End of flashback._

* * *

Naruto amat shock dengan vonis yang dibuat oleh ayahnya sendiri. Matanya membelalak ke ayahnya, mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih baik. Minato yang menyadari pelototan maut Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng cepat dan membuat Naruto semakin shock. Naruto yang kecewa akan jawaban ayahnya keluar dari ruangan kafetaria tersebut dan segera menuju suatu tempat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Entah apa yang direncanakan Naruto dalam otaknya, namun, Kiba, Neji, dan Minato (sepertinya) tahu apa jenis tindakan yang akan Naruto lakukan. Naruto (sepertinya) akan berbuat nekat. Segera Kiba mengejar Naruto. Neji masih tetap tinggal di rumah sakit untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" teriak Kiba sambil berlari mengejar Naruto. Naruto yang sadar sedang dikejar makin mempercepat larinya menuju lobby rumah sakit. Agar ia dapat segera pergi dari tempat yang menyesakkan hatinya ini.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! Tunggu!" teriak Kiba lebih keras. Kiba menjadikannya aba-aba agar ia mengejar Naruto lebih cepat. Jauh lebih cepat. Karena ia sadar, kemampuan berlarinya jauh dibawah Naruto yang merupakan pemain andalan UKM Basket Universitas Konoha. Ia sadar hal itu, dan segera lari lebih cepat.. Namun, sayangnya Kiba terlambat. Naruto telah menaiki taksi menuju suatu tempat. Mungkin kampusnya, mungkin juga tempat lain. Kiba tak tau..

Naruto meminta supir taksi membawa dirinya ke kampus. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia yakini dapat membantu masalahnya. Naruto yakin hal itu!

Selama perjalanannya menuju kampus, dalam otaknya terus terngiang-ngiang kalimat ayahnya, "Kemungkinan besar akan merenggut nyawanya.. karena penanganan yang sedikit terlambat. Tapi, saya tak berkata tak ada harapan. Tapi, harapannya hanya sedikit sekali.."

Naruto merasa sedih, muak, sekaligus kesal. Sedih karena sadar akan kenyataan, bahwa sebentar lagi, Sasuke akan meninggalkan dirinya. Ia yakin hal itu. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke pasti akan meninggalkannya.

Muak karena ia juga sadar, bahwa ia tak bisa membantu apapun. Kemo memang yang tebaik untuk Sasuke, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang sahabat? Hanya diam, dan menunggu malaikat kematian menjemput sahabatnya? Hanya bisa menangis saat pemakaman Sasuke? Tidak! Ia tak mau bertindak seperti itu. Ia ingin bersikap layaknya seorang sahabat yang baik. Ia tak akan bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan Sasuke yang telah ia anggap saudara sendiri..

Kesal karena ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, juga pada ayahnya. Ia tau hal itu bukan tindakan bijak, namun memang itulah yang terjadi. _'Mengapa ayah tak memberi tau Sasuke lebih cepat? Kenapa ayah tak melakukan kemo secepatnya untuk Sasuke?' _

Andai waktu bisa diputar, Naruto ingin memutarnya. Ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa dimana Sasuke masih sehat, masa-masa dimana mereka masih bercanda dan bermain bersama, tanpa ada penyakit yang menghalangi mereka semua. Ia akan menyuruh Sasuke melakukan segala perbuatan pencegahan kanker. Agar Sasuke tak terkena kanker dikemudian hari.. Tak seperti sekarang. Saat ia dan teman-temannya yang hanya bisa berpasrah pada takdir yang telah ada. Berpasrah akan kepergian Sasuke yang memang mutlak dalam waktu dekat…

Sesampainya ia di Universitas Konoha, ia segera turun, membayar ongkos taksi dan dengan sepeda rental kampus, ia menuju sebuah gedung di bagian selatan kompleks Universitas Konoha.

"Tenten! Ino! Hinata!" panggil Naruto pada 3 perempuan yang sedang duduk di taman gedung fakultas Arsitektur Universitas Konoha.

"I… Iya … Naruto… -kun?" jawab Hinata sambil blushing. Tenten dan Ino hanya membalas panggilan Naruto dengan senyuman maut mereka.

"Liat Tsunade-sensei nggak?" tanya Naruto pada trio devil itu. Hinata, Ino dan Tenten memang terkenal sebagai Trio Devil di kampus mereka.

"Gue liat dia lagi ada di laboratorium anak kedokteran deh! Emang napa Nar?" jawab Ino ceria sambil membetulkan letak kerah vestnya.

"Gue butuh bantuan dia!" Naruto berseru cepat, dan berancang-ancang pergi. Tapi, sebelum ia pergi, ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang memancarkan rasa sayang mendalam. Tetapi.. Tatapan Naruto juga seperti tatapan seorang yang akan pergi jauh… "Hinata.."

"Ke… kenapa Na… Naruto-k..kun?" ucap Hinata sambil blushing.

Tenten berdehem, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Kami kesana dulu ya.. Hinata, kamu nyusul aja nanti.." ucap Tenten sambil menarik tangan Ino yang sedang cengar-cengir geje melihat Naruto dan Hinata lagi pacaran.

"Iya Hina-chan! Nanti nyusul ya! Ahh.. Tenten! Lepas! Sakit!" Ino berteriak agak keras, sambil berusaha melepaskan dari cengkeraman tangan Tenten yang ikut UKM Karate.

Setelah Tenten dan Ino pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata yang kosong.

"Hinata.." ucap Naruto pelan, lalu mengecup pipi putih salju Hinata yang langsung bersemu merah seketika. "Aishiteru… Ishoni.." (Aku cinta kamu… Selamanya…)

"Na… Naruto-.. k.. kun.." Muka Hinata bertambah merah, lalu ia memegang pipi Naruto yang bersimbah keringat. "A… aishi.. teru.. Na.. naruto-kun.."

"Arigatou." Naruto berujar lembut, lalu mengecup bibir mungil Hinata agak lama. Daun-daun kemerahan yang berguguran, angin musiman yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, dan matahari sore yang tak begitu menyengat melatari kisah mereka saat itu. Hinata merasakan nafas Naruto yang terputus-putus, dan juga terkena cucuran keringat Naruto yang selalu mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir lembut Hinata. Lalu ia menatapnya penuh cinta. "Selamat tinggal Hinata. Baik-baik ya.. Aku selalu cinta kamu.. Selamanya.."

"Na.. ruto-kun.."

Naruto segera beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk, lalu bersiap-siap untuk mengendarai sepeda rentalnya menuju fakultas kedokteran yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari gedung jurusan arsitektur Universitas Konoha. "Aku pergi ya." Pamit Naruto.

Naruto sudah sudah menaiki sepeda rental berwarna biru itu. Ia sudah akan mengkayuh sepeda itu, jika sebuah tangan mungil dingin tak menarik tangannya dari belakang. "Na.. naruto-k..kun.."

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" Naruto tak jadi mengkayuh sepedanya, malah berhenti sebentar dan menatap Hinata intens, seakan-akan ia tak akan melihat Hinata lagi selamanya.

"U.. un..tuk..mu.." ujar Hinata pelan sambil mengalungkan sebuah kalung dengan jimat berwarna hitam pekat. "Se.. sebagai ji.. jimat."

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan.. Tapi kok ada wangi bunganya?"

"Di..disitu, ak..ku masukk…kan po..t..tpourri. Na…ruto-kun ng..nggak suka ya?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Nggak! Aku suka banget! Arigatou!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut biru gelap Hinata yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari sore. "Aku pergi.." Lalu Naruto mengkayuh sepedanya cepat menuju Laboratorium Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha.

'_Naruto-kun seperti mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku.. Semoga ia baik-baik saja..' _Hinata mebatin setelah melihat sikap Naruto barusan. Lalu ia mengambil tas bunga-bunganya, dan berjalan meuju tempat Tenten dan Ino duduk. "Ten.. ten chan! Ino chan! A.. ayo kita pulang!"

**

* * *

Saat yang sama, Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha.**

Sakura berjalan dibelakang Neji yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Pulang ke hotel tempat ia menginap di Konoha, bukan ke tempat yang seharusnya. Bukan ke tempat ia dikurung layaknya pajangan, tapi ke tempat yang memberinya kebebasan, yaitu Konoha. Bukan tempat yang memberikannya kecemasan seperti tempat tinggal aslinya di Iwa.

"Ano.. Hyuuga-san." Ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?" Neji menjawab pendek, lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil BMW dari dalam kantong celana jeans hitamnya. Dan sesekali memainkan kunci kecil itu.

"Sa.. saya mau nanya, boleh?" tanya Sakura. Sakura melihat punggung tegap Neji yang terus berjalan, berharap Neji akan membalikkan badannya, dan mengajak Sakura ngobrol di kafetaria, atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya saja.

"Boleh.." Neji tak bergeming, masih berjalan di depan Sakura, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sakura yang masih berharap.

"A.. ano.. Sebenarnya, penyakit apa yang Uchiha-san derita?" Sakura 'tembak langsung' dengan menanyakan pertanyaan sensitif tanpa basa-basi dulu. Tapi ia tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Neji nanti, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takut akan reaksi Neji.

Neji membalikkan badannya, berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap Sakura dengan ekpresi datar. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin dan angkuh, seolah-olah menghadapi seorang wanita murahan yang caper dengan seorang laki-laki, terutama lelaki tampan seperti dirinya dan Sasuke. Lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya ke tempat parkir. Sakura terus berjalan. Tepatnya, masih mengejar Neji yang melangkah makin cepat.

"Kanker? Tapi saya nggak tau kanker apa.." jawab Sakura polos. Ia tahu Sasuke menderita kanker, karena tadi Paman Minato menyebut kata 'kemoterapi', tapi jenis kanker apa yang diderita Sasuke, Sakura tak tau..

"Hemm…" Neji tampak berpikir, tepatnya pura-pura berpikir. Berpikir, apakah ia akan memberitau Sakura tentang penyakit yang diderita Sasuke selama 2 tahun belakangan ini? Sebenarnya, ia tinggal melakukan tindakan mudah, memberitau Sakura, tapi ia urungkan niat itu. "Hemm… Bagaimana ya?"

"Kumohon Hyuuga-san.." Sakura memohon. Ia buang rasa ja-im dan gengsinya yang selangit untuk memasang puppy eyes di depan Neji. Sekedar agar ia bisa tau penyakit apa yang diderita Sasuke.

Neji tak tega melihat puppy eyes Sakura yang mirip dengan puppy eyes milik Hinata yang sering menghipnotisnya menjadi 'gila'. Bukan membuat gila secara kejiwaan pastinya, namun secara tindakan. Membuat Neji memberi tahu Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. "Penyakitnya… kanker otak stadium 4."

Sakura terhenyak kaget, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya, "Uchiha-san..", seakan-akan, ia turut merasakan kesakitan Sasuke yang ternyata dalam.

"Kenapa Haruno?" Neji bertanya. Pelan tapi pasti, ia sadar dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang menurutnya aneh untuk seorang perempuan yang baru mengenal Sasuke,-dan sepertinya tak tertarik padanya-.

"Entah mengapa… Aku juga merasa sakit.." jawab Sakura sekenanya, walaupun ia sudah berusaha menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi ia yakin, Neji pasti menganggap dirinya caper ke Neji dan Sasuke.

"Kau juga kena kanker?" Dugaan Sakura salah. Salah besar. Neji malah menganggap Sakura serius.

"Nggak.. Saya sehat-sehat aja. Tapi, entah mengapa, saya merasa sakit.." ucapan Sakura terputus, lalu ia menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuknya. "Disini. Didalam hati saya.. Padahal, kami baru saja kenal.. Tapi sepertinya, dia sangat sangat mengenalku.."

Sakura berusaha menahan air mata yang siap jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Air itu siap mengalir kapanpun dibutuhkan. Walau sebenarnya, Sakura tak perlu mengeluarkan air mata itu. Dirinya BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPANYA SASUKE. Ia hanya seorang mahasiswi biasa yang baru kenal dengan Sasuke tadi pagi..

"Menangislah. Setelah itu, jadilah kuat. Simpan air mata itu hingga kau tak mampu membendungnya lagi, dan keluarkanlah jika memang sudah tak bisa dipendung." Neji berkata datar, namun makna kata-kata Neji barusan sangat mengena di hati Sakura.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar perkataan itu? Tapi bukan dari nii-san, tapi siapa?' _ucap batin Sakura yang merasa kesakitan dengan realita yang baru saja terungkap di depan matanya. Ia tahan tangisan itu, karena ini bukan saat yang tepat mengeluarkannya. Namun, ia terus bertanya-tanya akan semua pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang berbeda-beda dari orang yang berbeda pula. Menyusun memorinya tentang Konoha yang perlahan-lahan mulai dia pungut lagi di jalan yang bernama kenyataan.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Neji sambil membukakan pintu BMW hitam bernomor polisi "HI 0015" untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura cepat, lalu duduk di kursi samping pengemudi BMW itu.

"Dimana kau tinggal selama di Konoha?" ucap Neji setelah duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mengenakan seat belt.

"Hotel Hilton Konoha."

"Ayo jalan."

Dan setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan. Sakura tak bersuara, Neji juga. Membiarkan suara klakson, deru mesin mobil, dan teriakan sumpah serapah orang di jalanan yang macet tak keruan melatari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**

* * *

Universitas Konoha setengah jam kemudian..**

Setelah Naruto mengayuh sepedanya selama satu jam, Naruto sampai di laboratorium unversitas kedokteran. Naruto segera mencari seorang perempuan tua (tapi berdandan bak anak muda) yang berambut pirang dan dikuncir dua.

"Tsunade-sensei!" teriak Naruto begitu ia melihat sosok wanita ini dari pojok ruang laboratorium. Yang dipanggil refleks menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, Uzumaki? Ada yang bisa saya Bantu?" tanya Tsunade sensei. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat Tsunade dan menanyainya cepat.

"Saya mau bertanya! Apa yang dapat dilakukan untuke mengobati penderita kanker otak?"

Tsunade tampak berpikir keras. Naruto menghentakan sepatunya ke lantai dengan tak sabar. Ia rasa, menunggu jawaban dari Tsunade adalah hal terlama yang pernah ia lakukan!

"Mmm… Saya tak tau, karena saya bukan spesialis kanker. Tapi, kau bisa menanyakannya ke Kabuto-sensei atau Shizune-sensei. Mungkin mereka tau apa yang harus dilakukan."

Naruto tak puas dengan jawaban Tsunade, tapi ia masih tau sopan santun sehingga mohon diri supaya tak lepas kendali. "Terima kasih Tsunade-sensei. Saya pamit."

Naruto pun melangkah ke luar ruangan.. Tak sadar dari tadi ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade..

**

* * *

Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha, pukul 2 pagi.**

Si ayam jabrik Uchiha terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dilihatnya ibu dan ayahnya sedang tertidur di sofa. Diciumnya bau steril rumah sakit yang sering ia kunjungi dalam 2 tahun belakangan ini. Sasuke mulai merasa muak dengan rumah sakit.

Ia berusaha bangun dan berjalan menuju tempat orang tuanya. Namun, bangun dari posisinya sekarang saja ia tak mampu. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, namun, kaki dan badannya rewel tak mau menuruti keinginan otaknya yang sedari tadi menyuruh badannya bergerak. Badannya pun kembali terhempas ke tempat tidur.

"Mmh… Sa.. kura.. Dobe."

Mikoto terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar Sasuke bicara. Secara refleks, Mikoto melihat anak bungsunya. "Sasuke! Kau sudah sadar nak?"

"Hn." Hanya itu reaksi Sasuke. Fugaku yang sedari tadi tidur tiba-tiba terbangun. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Hn." Lagi-lagi, hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ibu panggilkan paman Minato ya?" Mikoto menawari Sasuke. Namun, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Mikoto telah memanggill Minato menggunakan intercom yang ada di kamar.

"Ayah, mana Itachi dan teman-temanku? Terutama, gadis berambut pink tadi." Tanya Sasuke masih dalam posisi yang sama. Terkapar di kasur dalam kondisi tak berdaya.

"Itachi mengambil mobilnya, teman-temanmu disuruh ibu untuk pulang. Sekarang jam 2 pagi nak." Jawab Fugaku sambil menguap. Berniat melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu di pagi buta begini.

"Ohh."

Setelah Minato datang, cek sana, cek sini, dan mengeluarkan diagnosa singkatnya, Sasuke kembali tertidur..

Salju itu turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke merasa berada di langit. Ia merasa mengambang. Ia juga tak merasa kedinginan, walau salju turun dengan lebatnya. Ia juga tak merasa sakit. Baik jasmani maupun rohani. Membuat Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya mencintai musim dingin meras dirinya sangat bebas dalam segala hal!

'_Apa aku telah mati?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam kalbunya yang terdalam. Jika jawabannya iya, Sasuke ingin mati lebih cepat sejak dulu. Hidup di alam baka lebih baik dibanding ia harus menanggung derita dunia yang tiada habisnya.

Sasuke terus membiarkan dirinya melayang, menikmati pemandangan yang selama ini jarang ia lihat, dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang selama ini tak bisa ia lakukan karena terhalang penyakit kanker otak sial yang entah mengapa ada padanya.

Ia terus melakukan kegiatannya, sampai ia melihat bayangan seorang yang amat ia kenal di sebuah kursi taman.

'_Sa..kura?_

Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang duduk di kursi taman, sambil terus melihat jam tangannya. Menunggu seseorang.

'_Kenapa ia terduduk sendirian disana?' _

Sasuke terus berpikir dan berpikir. Sasuke tak merasa kepalanya sakit jika dipakai berpikir keras. Membuat Sasuke kesenangan.

'_Mungkin aku benar-benar telah mati.' _

Ia kembali melihat sang pujaan hati, Haruno Sakura, yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi taman. Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia turunkan ketinggian pandangannya. Ia ingin melihat Sakura lebih jelas. Amat jelas.

Sakura yang Sasuke lihat masih sama dengan 2 tahun yang lalu. Belum berubah sedikit pun. Gaya pakainannya, cara jalannya, semua! Tapi, entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa, Sakura yang datang dari Iwa untuk studi banding berbeda dengan Sakura yang dulu ia kenal. Walaupun, hatinya bilang, Sakura yang datang ke hidupnya saat ini adalah Sakura yang sama dengan yang meninggalkan kehidupannya 2 tahun lalu.

Tiba-tiba…

"BRAKKKK! CKIIIITT!"

Terdengar suara tabrakan dan juga rem yang cukup, bahkan sangat keras. Cukup keras hingga membuat Sasuke yang masih berada di ketinggian mampu mendengarnya.

Segera Sasuke mendekat pada sumber suara tersebut. Dan ia melihat Sakura yang tertabrak sebuah truk besar yang melaju amat kencang. Tubuh Sakura sudah amat mengenaskan. Tak ada sedikit pun bagian tubuhnya yang tak terciprat darah segar yang keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke amat miris melihat hal ini.

"TOLOONG! ADA YANG TERTABRAK!!" teriak beberapa orang yang sejak tadi ada di pinggir jalan.

'_Sudah tau ada yang tertabrak, kenapa tak lekas dibantu?'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Beberapa orang mengerumuni Sakura, ada yang berusaha menelfon rumah sakit terdekat, melakukan bodycheck agar dapat mengetahui identitas Sakura, melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Sakura, ada juga yang hanya berdiam diri. Ikut ribut tapi tak ikut membantu.

Sasuke merasa amat miris. Ingin ia menggantikan posisi Sakura saat ini. Namun, ia berpikir realistis, ia tak bisa.

Tubuh Sasuke yang melihat Sakura dari langit mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit.. Dari tangan, kaki, lalu badan.. Sasuke tak dapat berbuat apapun dan pasrah harus kembal ke alam sadar.

Sasuke kembali terbangun dari tidurnya. _'Hanya mimpi. Untunglah..'_

Tiba-tiba, Mikoto datang dari arah kamar mandi dan menghampiri Sasuke. Membelai tangan anak bungsunya hangat. "Sasuke kecilku.."

Sasuke berpura-pura tertidur. Berharap ia benar-benar tertidur. Dan tak usah mendengar ucapan ibunya tentang penyakitnya. Ia ingin meninggal dalam ketidaktahuannya tentang penyakitnya.

"Maafkan ibu nak.. Ibu tak bisa merawatmu dengan baik. Sehingga kau harus menanggung derita ini nak.. Maafkan ibu…" hening sejenak. Sasuke bisa merasakan beberapa tetes air mata hangat yang menetes di punggung tangannya.

"Seharusnya, kamu tak perlu begini. Ini semua kesalahan ibu yang tak menjaga kamu nak. Maafkan ibu…" Sasuke merasa semakin banyak tetesan hangat yang jatuh. Dan seketika itu pula, ia merasa tak ada air mata yang jatuh lagi.

"Ibu pergi dulu."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu, Sasuke berusaha bangun dari posisinya. Ia tau, ini berat. Namun, ia harus. Ia harus walaupun tak bisa. Dipaksanya tubuh yang semakin kurus itu bangun. Setidaknya untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Tapi, apa mau dikata, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya.

'_Seharusnya, ibu tak perlu menangiskan aku.. Ini bukan salah ibu..' _

Tak terasa, setetes air mata telah jatuh di wajah dinginnya. Diikuti ratusan temannya yang lain. _'Terima kasih semuanya. Atas semua kebahagiaan yang telah kalian berikan padaku.. Terima kasih..'_

**

* * *

Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha, 3 hari kemudian…**

"Cip cip cip.."

Suara burung berkicau yang indah. Disertai dengan bantingan pintu kamarnya, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus merelakan jatah waktu tidurnya.

"Selamat Pagi Temeee.." ucap Naruto sambil membawa sebungkus makanan.

"Selamat pagi Uchiha-san.." ucap perempuan yang ada di sebelah Naruto. Sakura.

"Sasuke saja." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Masih dalam posisi yang sama sejak kemarin. Tidur. "Dobe,bantuin gue bangun dong. Please."

Naruto tak merespon dengan kata-kata, namun dengan tindakan cepat, ia bantu Sasuke bangun dari posisinya. Lalu meletakan bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa. "Buat Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto, dan Itachi yang biasanya menunggu lo disini teme."

"Ini dariku.. Untuk keluargamu juga." Ucap Sakura sambil menaruh bungkusan yang Sasuke tau dari baunya isinya jelly dan kue-kue manis.

Naruto duduk di bangku kecil sebelah kasur Sasuke, dan mengambil majalah Itachi yang tertinggal. Sakura duduk di sofa bekas tidur Fugaku dan Mikoto semalam.

"Teme.. Gue.. akan pergi.." ucap Naruto dari balik majalahnya.

Sakura yang sedang terdiam di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya dan Sasuke yang sedang merenungi mimpinya membelalakan matanya masing-masing.

"Gue akan pergi, ke tempat yang nggak mungkin lo jangkau teme. Nggak akan mungkin dengan keadaan lo sekarang. PASTI LO NGGA BISA." Ucap Naruto yakin. Masih menutup wajahnya dengan majalah milik Itachi.

Sasuke memelototi Naruto intens, tak percaya sahabat terdekatnya akan meninggalkan dirinya disaat dirinya sedang susah. Sasuke berteriak pada Naruto. "Kenapa lo pergi dobe?".

Naruto tak merespon. Naruto malah bersiul pelan. Seolah-olah Sasuke tak berteriak kepadanya.

"JAWAB DOBE! Atau nggak, tatap mata gue dobe! Tatap mata gue!" perintahnya pada bocah pirang di depannya. Naruto tak bergeming.

"TATAP MATA GUE! SEKARANG! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Mau tak mau, Naruto menyerah. Mendengar Sasuke membentaknya begitu, nyalinya ciut juga. "Iya iya. Ini udah gue tatap."

"Uzumaki Naruto, buat apa anda pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Ia sudah menggunakan panggilan saya-anda kepada sahabatnya, berarti, kesabarannya dalam ambang kehancuran.

"Buat… apa yah? Mencari sesuatu mungkin? Dan itu penting buat lo." jawab Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Lalu, kenapa gue ngga boleh ikut?"

"Karena penyakit lo Sas.."

"Jangan liat gue sebagai orang berpenyakit! Liat gue layaknya orang normal!" teriak Sasuke pilu. Ia muak dilihat sebagai orang penyakitan oleh teman-temannya. Ia muak sekali.

"Lo, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kiba.. semuanya.. temen gue Nar.. gue nggak mau, kalo penyakit gue ini ngalangin kita hepi-hepi. Ngalangin kita pergi bareng Nar. Gue nggak mau.." lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi, liatlah gue sebagai orang normal. Anggap aja gue ngga pernah kena kanker otak Nar.."

Sakura yang baru mengetahui penyakit Sasuke mentup mukanya dengan majalah yang ia ambil asal dari meja dekat sofa. Sekadar untuk menutupi matanya yang siap meneteskan air matanya karena melihat drama antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Sori Sas.. Tapi, lo emang nggak boleh tau. Bahkan gue nggak ngasih tau ke Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, dan Neji… Sori Sas.." ucap Naruto terbata sambil beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, dan melesat keluar rumah sakit.

Dan Naruto terbayang akan kenangannya kemarin lusa…

_

* * *

flashback_

Naruto berjalan keluar dari laboratorium.. Namun, langkahnya dihentikan oleh seorang perempuan muda. Ia tak seperti mahasiswa, namun, tak tampak juga sebagai dosen.. Baru kali ini, Naruto melihat perempuan ini..

"Uzumaki-san.. Maaf saya lancang, tapi, saya perlu bicara dengan anda." Ucap perempuan itu. Misterius.

"Maaf, tapi, siapa anda? Apa saya mengenal anda?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Mungkin, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Nama saya, Sabaku no Temari."

'_Sabaku? Bukankah itu nama keluarganya Gaara?'_ batin Naruto.

"Saya kakak sulung Gaara. Pacar Shikamaru." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum hangat. Tapi, rona merah tampak di pipi gadis ini.

"Ya… ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Naruto masih berkata sopan. Selama ia mengenal keluarga Sabaku, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan anak sulung keluarga Sabaku, Temari. Kalau Kankurou sih sering saat latihan UKM. Karena Kankurou anak UKM Basket juga.

"Saya dititipi pesan oleh teman saya. Ini.." Lalu Temari menyerahkan sebuah amplop warna merah darah kepada Naruto. "Pengirimnya tertulis di surat katanya. Baiklah, saya permisi."

"Terima kasih, Temari-san." Ucap Naruto sambil terseyum pepsodent. Memperlihatkan giginya yang kinclong. Temari hanya berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto membuka amplop itu, lalu membaca kata per kata yang tertera pada surat itu. Ia terkejut setelah membaca surat itu.

**To : Uzumaki Naruto-san**

**From : Ksatria Neraka.**

**Uzumaki-san,**

**Saya tau bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Uchiha-san, sahabatmu, dengan cara cepat dan tepat. Tak perlu ada mukjizat untuk melaksanakannya. Jika anda tertarik, temui saya di puncak gunung katak, seminggu dari sekarang. Kita bertemu saat matahari muncul di timur.**

**Salam, **

**Ksatria Neraka.**

'_Seminggu lagi, gunung katak, matahari terbit..'_ kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kalbu Naruto. Sampai ia memutuskan akan pergi ke gunung katak seminggu lagi.

"YOOSH! INI CARA MENYELAMATKAN SI TEMEE! BERJUANG!" teriak Naruto di lapangan parkir. Lalu, ia berlari kencang menuju motornya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

_End of flashback._

**

* * *

Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha, saat yang sama.**

Sakura masih menutupi mukanya dengan majalah entah-milik-siapa. Menutupi matanya yang merah sehabis menangis, Sasuke kembali memegangi kepalanya yang kembali sakit..

"Haruno-san." Panggil Sasuke yang telah bisa 'sedikit' mengendalikan emosinya yang tadi meluap-luap.

"Sakura saja cukup. Tapi, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura sambil menutupi mukanya. Masih saja menutupi mata merahnya.

"Apa kau pernah tinggal di Ko.. Konoha? A..Aku pernah melihat orang yang mirip denganmu." Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata karena menahan sakit. Ia paksakan untuk berbicara dengan Sakura.

'_Saat ini, atau tidak sama sekali'_ gumam inner Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa saat ini tepat untuk bertanya, -atau, jika Sakura yang ada di depannya adalah Sakura yang selalu ia tunggu selama 2 tahun, maka, Sasuke akan memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai seorang "mantan" pacar yang setia menunggu pacarnya selama 2 tahun-.

"Aku pernah tinggal di Konoha. 2 tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Iwa. Tapi, hanya itu yang kuingat." Jawab Sakura sambil menurunkan posisi majalah yang satara dengan mukanya. Dan ia baru menyadari majalah yang dari tadi ia pegang adalah majalah khusus pria milik Itachi! Kontan, muka Sakura bersemu merah jambu.

"Ke..kenapa kau ta..tak ingat ten..tentang Konoha?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Nadanya semakin terbata.

"Karena… kecelakaan di Iwa setengah tahun yang lalu, membuat aku amnesia. Walau tak parah, tapi, sebagian ingatan masa kecilku terhapus." Jawab Sakura. "Tapi, aku selalu bermimpi tentang seseorang yang selalu menungguku di Konoha. Aku tak tau siapa namanya, bagaimana rupa wajahnya, bagaimana sifat orang itu. Di mimpiku, ia hanya siluet. Hanya bayangan yang tak terkejar. Tapi, aku akan selalu dan selalu berusaha mengejarnya. Makanya, aku mau studi banding di Konoha."

Dimuka Sasuke terlihat beberapa garis-garis merah yang tak dapat disembunyikan. _'Jadi, ia benar Sakura yang selama ini kutunggu.. Terima Kasih tuhan, di waktuku yang sempit ini, aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya..'_ ucap hati kecil Sasuke. "Kau mau tau, siapa yang selama ini kau kejar? Aku tau orangnya.."

"Mau! Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengannya! Menyapanya, bertanya banyak tentang dirinya, apa kaitannya denganku di masa lalu, banyak hal! Aku ingin semua jalan buntu di otakku terbuka dengan jawaban-jawaban inteleknya!" muka Sakura berseri-seri bahagia..

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang sanggup membuatnya tersenyum tulus setelah penyakit itu menerpa badannya.. Sasuke sangat sangat bahagia! B-A-H-A-G-I-A!

"Nama orang itu…" ucapan Sasuke terputus. Sasuke terbanting ke belakang kasur. Mata onyxnya tertutup rapat. Mukanya pucat. Nafasnya tak teratur, kadang cepat, kadang lambat. Singkatnya, Sasuke pingsan.

"Sasuke-kunn!!" teriak Sakura histeris. Segera ia panggil perawat dan dokter yang kemarin Neji panggil paman Minato. "Suster!! Tolong! Panggilkan dokter Minato sekarang! Susterr!!" teriak Sakura lewat intercom di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming walaupun mendengar jeritan Sakura yang luar biasa keras. "SASUKE-KUNN!"

Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam…

**

* * *

4 Hari Kemudian.. **

Keadaan Sasuke berangsur-angsur membaik. Sasuke hanya terlalu letih dan stress dengan beban pikirannya selama ini. Semenjak Sasuke pingsan 4 hari yang lalu, Sakura, -dan juga Naruto-, belum datang untuk menjenguk Sasuke lagi… Itu membuat Sasuke kesepian..

'_Naruto.. Kemana lo? Berapa hari nggak besuk.. biasanya kalo gue masuk rumah sakit dia nengokin tiappp hari sampe gue pusing. Sakura juga.. kemana dia? Gue kangen banget sama dia… Tuhan..'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati, sambil mengutuki dirinya yang tak bisa kemana-mana. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sasuke berdering..

"Halo.. Sasuke-kun?" ucap suara lembut diujung telefon.

"Ya, ini Sasuke.. anda siapa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.. menghemat energinya.

"Ini Uzumaki Kushina. Ibunya Naruto. Bibi mau tanya, Naruto ada di tempat Sasuke tidak?" tanya Kushina lagi dengan nada cemas.

"Nggak bi.. dia nggak ada di tempat saya." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Kushina bertambah panik. "Apa dia memberi tau Sasuke-kun kemana dia pergi? Sudah 4 hari dia tak pulang ke rumah. Dia juga nggak ke kampus semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Di rumah teman-temannya yang lain juga tak ada."

Sasuke teringat dengan insiden 4 hari yang lalu. "Mungkin… saya tau Naruto pergi kemana.." jawab Sasuke dengan nada tak yakin..

"Kemana Sasuke-kun?" lalu terdengar percakapan dalam bahasa spanyol di ujung telefon. "Maaf, saya sedang di Milan. Menyaksikan Milan Fashion Week. Naruto pasti sudah cerita."

"Ya." Sasuke kembali terdiam. Berpikir apakah petunujuk yang diberikan Naruto akan berguna atau tidak. "Lalu, dimana putra saya Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia memberi kode. 'Tempat yang tak bisa saya jangkau dengan kondisi saya sekarang..' Mungkin itu bisa berguna.."

"Terima kasih!" lalu, sambungan telefon terputus. Bisa Sasuke bayangkan menelfon internasional Milan-Konoha. Pastinya sangat mahal!

Setelah menerima telefon dari Kushina, Sasuke pun menutup matanya sejenak. Berpikir. _'Kemana si dobe pergi?'_

"BRAKK"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Sasuke dibanting keras. Dibalik pintu, muncul Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sakura dan juga Itachi. Wajah mereka tampak amat cemas.

"Sas, udah tau dimana Naruto?" Neji pertama kali buka mulut.

"Ke 'tempat yang ngga bisa gue jangkau dengan kondisi gue sekarang' ." jawab Sasuke yakin. Kali ini, ia yakin.

"Kalo itu semua juga tau!" teriak Kiba dengan cemas. Yang lain tampak berpikir.

'_Tempat yang tak bisa dituju dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang.. Tempat yang tak bisa dituju dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang.. ITU!'_ pikir Sakura. "Mmm… Ano… Mungkin, itu kode dari Naruto. Dia pernah bilang begitu saat kami berdua menjenguk Sasuke disini."

"Shika, ada ide? IQ lo kan paling cemerlang disini!" ucap Gaara datar. Lalu kembali berpikir.. Shikamaru melengos malas, lalu berpaling. "Gunung.. Paling Gunung."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Itachi yang, -ternyata-, ikut kelimpungan juga. Dia merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Naruto yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Asal tebak_._", Shikamaru ngejawab asal, lalu bobo (lagi) di kursi tunggu luar.

"Tapi… Gunung mana?" Gaara buka suara.

"Gunung Katak, 3 hari lagi." ucap seorang perempuan pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Dibelakangnya, beridiri seorang pria berambut coklat yang (sedang) bermuka malas.

**

* * *

TBC!**

_**Balas ripiuuuu ! **_

**Darbi Arks XIII** : Udah ketauan darbi.. Jadi mau dibocorin juga nggak apa-apa. Asal jangan konflik selanjutnya aja yaa! :p

**Phillip William-Wammy** : Sasuke akan mati? Entahlah.. :) Baca chapter-chapter selanjutnya sajaa!

: Maaf nggak bilang-bilang. Mau SMS, pulsanya abis.. Hahahaha..(maklum sesama kanker sama Sasuke)

**Muggle 30.05.80** : Chat lagi? Hayo aja!

**Faika Araifa** : Alurnya cepat? Maaf… Apa di chapter ini sudah agak lambat? Apa deskripnya udah tambah jelas? Makasih atas sarannya senpai!

**PinkBlue Moonlight** : Alurnya cepat? Apa sudah mendingan?

**Inuzumaki Helen** : Kanker ooohh kankerr… Saran kanker otak kamu saya pinjem yaa :) Kapan Stranded season 2 publish? Selalu saya tunggu!

**Yvne-Devolnueht** : Kemo… Ya.. Gitu deh.. Tapi tenanggg, disini nggak saya tampilin Sasuke lebam-lebam, gosong, & jadi botak. Paling muntah-muntahnya aja… peacesign! Merinding knapa yvne? Apakah nyeremin? Atau malah aneh?

**Nakamura Arigatou** : Saya bilang sakit kanker.. Kanker otak malah.. Hohohoho.. XXX kapan apdet lagii?

**X-Tee** : Benarkah? Senangnyaa… Maaf ya saya ngiranya kamu masih kelas 5 –sujud sujud minta maaf ke X-Tee-. Tanda bacanya udah bener blom senpai?

**-mika-** : Ini udah apdet. Jangan lupa r&r!

**dilia-pyon **: Jangan panggil saya senpai dong. Kan masi pemula juga. For your info, ini ff pertamaku.. Yaahh.. Liat nanti deh.. Kamu nangis atau ngga. Hahahaha… *peacesign!*

* * *

A/N : Ketauan kan apa penyakitnya Sasuke? Yap! Kanker otak…

Hahahahaha… Kata Inuzumaki Helen, kanker otak jadi lebih kejam.. Saya setuju.. Tapi emang dari chap 3 udah pengennya kanker otak.. Hehehe…

Tadinya nama Ksatria Neraka itu cuma planning B, tadinya mau Savior from the Hell, tapi ngga jadi, mengingat kalo make nama itu plotnya jadi agak-agak melenceng.. Begitu…

Chapter ini ngambil dari sudut pandangnya Naruto di awal cerita, Neji dan Sakura di tengah cerita, dan ngambil sudut pandang Sasuke di akhir cerita.. Wah… Maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan saya ganti di tengah-tengah chapter begitu..

Minna, udah pada baca Twilight series karyanya Stephenie Meyer belom? Yang mengisahkan cinta terlarang itu lhooo... Pertanyaan ini tolong di jawab. Saya lagi bikin angket minna... Yayayayayayayaya?

Apakah tema ini sangat standar? Kayaknya emang standar sih, tapi, saya akan berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik! (Berkata ke diri sendiri, "FIGHTT!")

**Next Chapter : The Faith Tragedy.**

Mind to review minna-san?


	5. The Faith Tragedy

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 5 : The Faith Tragedy.**

* * *

Disclaimere : Saya udah bayar premi Naruto, pake daon ijo-ijo. Jadi **Masashi Kishimoto** nggak ngasih Naruto ke saya..

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** saja…

Genre : Masih tetep **Romance/Friendship**… Karena setelah mikirrrr,, kayaknya ngga usah dibubah.. ;)

Warning : **OOC**, **Angst, Geje**!

A/N : Chapter yang **paling dikit deskripnya** (setelah muncul konflik) soalnya saya nggak tau harus bagaimana lagi.. Hikshiks…

Aduuuuuhh! **CHAPTER GEJEEE**! Minna-san, jangan salahkan saya, SALAHKAN OTAK SAYA YANG STRESS!

Oke, mulaiii!

* * *

"Nee-san? Buat apa nee-san kesini?" tanya Gaara kepada kakaknya, Temari.

"Jemput kamu." Jawab Kankurou yang tiba-tiba nyamber. Jawaban Temari barusan membuahkan tanda tanya di atas kepala dari semua orang, termasuk Shikamaru yang jenius.

"3 hari yang lalu, ada temenku yang nitipin surat buat Naruto. Terus, aku kasih pas dia ketemu Tsunade-sensei. Tapi, sebelum aku kasih ke Naruto, suratnya kubaca dulu." Terang Temari panjang lebar. Semua ber-ooh ria. "Isi suratnya minta dia pergi ke Gunung Katak, 3 hari lagi, dan ketemu sama orang yang nyari dia saat matahari terbit." Lanjut Temari. Masih di balik pintu kamar.

"Kalo gitu, kita susul aja Naruto kesana!" usul Sasuke cepat.

"Nggak Sas… Kamu diem aja di rumah sakit! Ngga boleh ikut!" jawab Itachi galak dan langsung menelfon seseorang. "Halo, Bibi Kushina? Ini Uchiha Itachi.. Begini.."

Itachi menelfon Kushina dan meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Temari dan Kankurou masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Hai Sasuke." Sapa Temari berusaha ramah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut. "Hai."

"Gimana keadaan lo? Merasa lebih baik?" Kakurou si raja bokep basa-basi.

"Gue baik-baik aja. Makasih udah nanyain." Jawab Sasuke simpel.

"Ne, nee-chan.. kamu tau siapa yang nitip surat buat Naruto ke kamu? Kan dia pasti punya nama." Tanya Gaara.

"Namanya…" Temari berhenti sejenak. Mendramatisir. "Aburame Shino."

"A.. bu..ra..me…" Shikamaru mengejanya pelan. Lalu mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan di benaknya. "Keluarga saingannya Keluarga Uzumaki di dunia kedokteran!"

"Hah?" semua mengerinyitkan dahi. _'Tau darimana ni bocah?'_

"Udah! Daripada ngebahas tentang Aburame, mending kita cari Naruto!" usul Sasuke(lagi).

"Iya iya… tapi lo tetep diem di rumah sakit Sas.." Neji buka mulut.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab pasrah. Pastinya Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato dan semua sahabatnya tak akan mengijinkan dia keluar dari rumah sakit dalam waktu dekat.

"Tapi, Shikamaru.." Kiba bicara dengan tenang. Entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya bisa begitu tenang.

"Ya?" Shikamaru merespon datar.

"Apa hubungannya Keluarga Aburame sama Keluarga Uzumaki? Kok, lo bisa tau?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Sebuah suara ringan dan hangat menjawabnya dari belakang. "Keluarga Aburame itu saingan Keluarga Uzumaki dalam dunia kedokteran. Mereka pemilik jaringan rumah sakit terbesar nomor 2 setelah jaringan rumah sakit milik Keluarga Uzumaki."

"Paman Minato.." seru Itachi dari belakangnya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku yang telah membiarkan Naruto kabur. Padahal, Naruto sudah kuawasi seperti aku mengawasi Sasuke."

"Ini bukan salahmu Itachi. Ini kesalahan Naruto yang seenak jidatnya dia aja main kabur-kaburan. Kaya anak kecil aja dia." Hibur Minato. Matanya memancarkan aura yang… membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi tenang.

"Ada yang sudah telefon polisi? Kasus ini udah bisa masuk kategori orang ilang lho.." tanya Kankurou yang mahasiswa fakultas Hukum UK.

"Belom.." neji angkat bicara, lalu, tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia keluar dari kamar itu. Membawa handphonenya. Menelfon pihak berwajib.

Kepergian Neji dibarengi dengan masuknya Itachi dan Minato ke dalam kamar. Membuat kamar berukuran luas itu jadi terasa sempit.

"A.. ano.. Paman Minato.." Sakura yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita ngga nyusulin Naruto sekarang aja? Siapa tau dia ada di Gunung Katak." Usul Sakura.

"Ehh! Itu bener juga! Ayo Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru kita cari Naruto!" Kiba berujar semangat, walaupun tak sampai berteriak.

"Hayok!" Neji menjawab bersemangat, -walaupun dengan nada suara yang pelan-, lalu dirinya, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara keluar dari kamar itu, berebutan masuk lift. Di kamar, hanya tersisa Itachi, Sasuke, Kankurou, Temari dan Sakura. Juga, Minato.

"Paman Minato.." kali ini Kankurou yang bicara.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa tujuan Paman kesini? Jam periksa masih lama kan?" Kankurou bertanya pelan. Suaranya yang biasanya kencang menjadi pelan. Terdengar sebagai bisikan semata.

"Hemm… Apa ya? Mungkin.. Insting seorang ayah. Paman merasa, kalian sedang mencemaskan Naruto yang kabur." Minato menjawab lugas.

"Kapan kita akan menerima itu paman?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau akan menerima insting itu nanti.. saat kau memiliki keluarga, terutama.. anak." Minato menjawab bijak. Itachi, Sasuke, Kankurou, Temari dan Sakura yang masih ada di kamar itu jadi memikirkan kata-kata Minato.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan insting itu paman?" Sasuke bertanya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan, dan juga ketertarikan dengan topik yang akan mereka bicarakan. Pertanyaan Sasuke disambut dengan ekspresi serupa dari Kankurou dan Itachi.

"Gue ngga ngerti percakapan beginian! Udah yuk Sakura-san, kita ke kafetaria aja. Ngobrol-ngobrol." Ajak Temari sambil menari tangan Sakura, membawanya keluar kamar.

"Ohh.. Ayo Temari-san.. tapi, kenapa Temari-san tau namaku Sakura?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya mengambil tas coklat tuanya didekat pintu.

"Tadi paman Minato nyebut nama lo 'Sakura'. Jadi gue panggil Sakura aja." Ucap Temari cepat. Ia juga menenteng tas milik Gaara yang tertinggal. "Kami permisi." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Setelah Sakura dan Temari pergi, Minato menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

'_Itachi... Kankurou.. dan Sasuke ya?'_ pikir Minato sambil menghitung-hitung secara imajiner dengan otak cemerlangnya.

"Paman tak begitu pintar menjelaskan.. tapi, paman tau saat menjadi seorang ayah. Saat Naruto lahir ke dunia ini..." Minato berhenti sejenak. Itachi dan Kankurou mencari tempat untuk duduk, Sasuke menatap Minato dalam-dalam.

"Rasanya, saat itu paman bisa tau apa saja yang Naruto rasakan.. hanya saat itu.. lama kelamaan, insting itu mulai pudar karena kesibukan paman dan juga bibi. Tapi, saat ini.. entah mengapa insting itu muncul lagi. Insting yang bilang kalau Naruto sedang ada dalam bahaya..

Ayah kalian, Fugaku-san dan Sandaime Kazekage-sama pasti memiliki inting yang sama." Minato berujar lembut. Membawa angin sejuk yang menerpa hati Sasuke, Itachi dan Kankurou. Mengganti atmosfer kamar rawat Sasuke yang tadinya panas dan ricuh, menjadi tenang dan khidmat.

"Kalian sudah dewasa. Mungkin belum sepenuhnya secara fisik, namun, paman yakin, mental dan pribadi kalian sudah dewasa. Jadi, kalian pasti mengerti apa yang paman katakan.. kalau begitu, paman permisi.. ada panggilan.." Minato meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil memberi senyum pada Sasuke, Itachi dan Kankurou.

Setelah Minato keluar kamar, Sasuke bersuara. "Baka Aniki…" panggil Sasuke dari kasurnya.

"Kenapa otouto?" Itachi menjawab kalem. Kankurou terdiam di tempat duduknya yang berada di dekat jendela besar kamar itu. Merenungkan kata-kata bijak nan lugas Minato.

"Kok… bisa ya ada ayah seperti Paman Minato itu? Sepertinya ayah kita tidak se-bijaksana Paman Minato. Bahkan, ia seperti tak menyayangi kita."

Itachi tertegun sesaat. Ia coba renungkan kata-kata Sasuke dalam benaknya. "Kau kan tau ayah tak ekspresif. Dia menyayangi kita, tapi tak tau bagaimana mengekspresikannya… kalau kau, bagaimana Kankurou?"

"Ayah gue? Yondaime Kazekage?" Kankurou memastikan. Tapi, tanpa dijawab oleh Itachi dan Sasuke, Kankurou sudah menjawab pertanyaan barusan. "Beuh! Bokap gue mah sibuk! Kaga pernah ada di rumah! Paling pas dia lagi sakit ato mau ketemu gue, Temari atau Gaara. Itu juga ngga sering!" Kankurou menjelaskan berapi-api. Itachi dan Sasuke,-yang memang pada dasarnya mewarisi sifat tak ekspresif Fugaku-, hanya tersenyum simpatik.

Dan hening berlangsung. Tak ada yang bicara. Hingga Kankurou memecah sunyi. "Itachi, Sasuke, gue pulang dulu ya. Gue lupa kalo masih harus jemput Temari di bawah. Gaara sih, masa bodo! Daah!"

Kankurou berjalan dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Keheningan yang tercipta itu terus berlanjut, dan berlanjut. Hingga Mikoto datang ke rumah sakit sekitar pukul 7, dan menemukan kakak-beradik Uchiha itu sedang terlelap di kamar yang sama. Sasuke di kasur, dan Itachi tidur berbantal lengannya di tepi kasur Sasuke.

'_Benar-benar 2 malaikat kecilku yang manis..'_

* * *

Tak terasa, 3 hari dengan cepat berlalu. Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara dan Neji sudah berangkat ke gunung Katak 2 hari yang lalu. Minato tak bisa ikut karena pekerjaannya sebagai dokter yang menumpuk. Kushina juga masih di Milan. Ia ingin secepatnya pulang ke Konoha, namun, apa daya, ia baru mendapat tiket pesawat untuk pulang kemarin. Dan penerbangan itu rencananya akan dilakukan esok hari.

Sasuke ingin sekali ikut, tapi tak diperbolehkan oleh siapapun. Keadaannya sangat lemah. Ia sudah tak mampu bangun dari posisi tidur seorang diri, sudah tak mampu berjalan, seing muntah, dan ia gampang sekali kehilangan kesadaran. Rambut-rambutnya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai rontok.. Menjadikan rambut ayam Sasuke semakin tipis..

Kanker itu, makin menggerogoti tubuh Sasuke secara perlahan namun pasti. Menggerogot masa hidup seorang anak muda yang sedang ada di masa produktif untuk berkarya, dan juga untuk bermimpi.

'_Sudah 2 hari mereka pergi, dan sudah 3 hari polisi mencari Naruto di Gunung Katak. Kapan Naruto akan kembali?'_ pertanyaan itu bersuara dengan kencang di otak Sasuke. Memonopoli waktu pikirnya yang sudah terbatas.

"HAI SASUKEEE!!" sapa Itachi yang baru saja datang. Sakura menyusul di belakangnya. "Hai Sasuke-kun." Mereka berdua membawakan setumpuk majalah sport, majalah favorit Sasuke.

"Hai. Aniki, kau tak perlu berteriak! Ini rumah sakit tauk!" sembur Sasuke galak, yang direspon dengan satu cengiran kuda dari Itachi. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku nyalakan TV ya." Sakura mengambil remote control yang ada di sebelah Sasuke, dan memencet salah satu nomor. Channel 1.

"**HOT GOSSIP! AFFAIR ANTARA SUIGETSU DAN KARIN, ARTIS PENDATANG BARU! KAPANKAH PERASAAN ITU MUNCUL? MENURUT GOSSIP YANG BEREDAR, SEBELUM KARIN BERSAMA SUIGETSU, IA BERSAMA DENGAN SEORANG ANAK PENGUSAHA NOMOR 1 KONOHA!**"

"Yah gossip," Sakura kembali memencet tombol untuk mengganti saluran TV.

'_Yah, terserahlah cewek gak tau diri itu mau jadian sama siapa. Bukan urusan gue lagi kok.'_ Pikir Sasuke. Itachi yang mengetahui hubungan adiknya dengan Karin hanya diam. Tak berminat ikut campur.

Channel 2. "**Kembali bersama saya, Tayuya, di Breaking News pukul 13.00. Berita pertama, telah ditemukan, mayat tak beridentitas di Gunung Katak pagi ini. Tapi, diduga kuat mayat tersebut merupakan anak semata wayang dari dokter spesialis kanker kenamaan Hi no Kuni, Namikaze Minato…**"

Itachi dan Sasuke yang ikut menonton bersama Sakura menjadi tercengang. Sasuke dan Itachi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu mencubit lengan mereka sendiri. Seandainya itu mimpi, Sasuke dan Itachi ingin secepatnya bangun dari tidur mereka.

Tapi, kejadian itu bukan mimpi. Kejadian itu nyata. Bukan abstrak. Itachi dapat merasakan sakit di lengannya, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Naruto nggak mungkin mati!" ucap Sasuke pilu. Lantunan keyakinan itu masih berlanjut, namun dalam volume yang lebih kecil. "Naruto nggak mungkin mati! Dia… nggak boleh mati sekarang!"

Sakura langsung menaruh remote control di dekat TV dan menuju ke kursi sebelah Sasuke. Menyentuh tangan Sasuke lembut. "Sabar Sasuke-kun.. aku juga tak yakin Naruto mati. Itu kan hanya dugaan."

TV kembali menyiarkan berita tentang mayat tanpa identitas di Gunung Katak itu, "**Mayat ditemukan tewas secara tragis di sekitar Gua Salaktit. Banyak luka gores dan memar. Tapi, penyebab kematiannya adalah, 3 sampai 4 tusukan di badan, yang hampir semuanya menembus badan si korban. Juga satu tusukan di leher, tepat di tengah leher, yang menyebabkan, bagaimanapun keadaan korban saat ditemukan, ia pasti akan mati. Korban mengalami patah tulang yang sangat serius, tulang tangan kanannya, dipastikan remuk dan sulit disambung apabila korban hidup. **

**Menurut petugas forensik, korban diperkirakan tewas 4 hari yang lalu, diperkirakan dari kondisi tubuh korban dan kekakuan badannya. Menurut penyelidikan sementara, pria itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari Dokter Namikaze Minato.**"

"Nggak mungkin! Itu nggak mungkin Naruto!" Sasuke berseru lantang, Itachi berinisiatif menelfon Shikamaru, yang memang menyusul ke Gunung Katak 4 hari yang lalu.

(Handphone Itachi di load speaker agar Sasuke yang ada di situ bisa mendengarnya juga).

Itachi (I) : Halo! Shikamaru?

Shikamaru (S) : Halo.. (Nada suaranya terdengar cemas.)

I : Langsung ke pokok masalahnya saja ya. Apa benar Naruto ditemukan di Gunung Katak pagi ini?

S : Iya, itu benar.. tapi, ditemukannya bukan dalam kondisi sehat.. ia berubah menjadi jasad tak bernyawa…

I : Kapan jasadnya dibawa kesini?

S : Mungkin setelah penyidikan sekilas dari polisi setempat. (Lalu terdengar teriakan memanggil Shikamaru) Sudah dulu Itachi-senpai! Sayonara!

Sambungan telefon pun terputus. Itachi tak berminat untuk menelfon salah satu geng Naruto lagi. Pastinya mereka sedang sibuk dengan autopsi, investigasi, dan lain sebagainya. Itachi segera menghampiri adiknya yang masih shock berat. "Sasuke.." Ia julurkan tangannya perlahan, berniat mengusap bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sosok Itachi dingin. Mukanya merah, entah menahan amarah atau menahan tangis. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Seakan siap menghajar siapapun yang telah membuat Naruto meninggal dalam keadaan tragis. Itachi memperlambat kecepatan tangannya, namun, sebelum tangannya sampai di bahu Sasuke, tangan itu telah ditampik dengan kasar, dan dingin.

"JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUH GUE SEMBARANGAN, BAKA ANIKI!"

Sakura yang masih menyentuh tangan Sasuke refleks menggenggam tangan Sasuke kuat. Amat kuat untuk ukuran seorang wanita. (A/N: Inget! Disini TIDAK ada ninja-ninjaan, jadi, tenaga Sakura itu kecil layaknya perempuan biasa, contoh : Hinata, Ino). Namun, bagi Sasuke, genggaman itu hanya sebuah genggaman biasa. Bukan genggaman sekuat tenaga.

"Sasuke-kun.. tenanglah… jangan emosi.." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang emosi, namun usahanya sia-sia belaka.

"GIMANA GUE NGGA EMOSI? NARUTO MATI! DIA MATI, SAKURA! DIA MATI SECARA TRAGIS! DAN DIA NGGAK AKAN BALIK KE DUNIA INI LAGI!" Sasuke kembali bersuara. Itachi hanya menatap Sasuke. Dingin dan tanpa emosi. Emosi Itachi sudah terbang ke khayangan saat melihat Sasuke yang shock berat.

"KRIETTT"

Pintu kamar dibuka perlahan, munculah seorang pria berambut pirang terang, dan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Sasuke-kun…" wanita itu memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan. Amat pelan.. Tubuh semampai yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang mungkin telah menjajaki kepala empat bergetar hebat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Matanya tampak sembap, sehabis menangis.

"Bibi Kushina.." Itachi melantunkan nama perempuan itu.. Kushina berjalan gontai ke arah Itachi, lalu memeluk Itachi. Dan menangis. Lagi.

"Itachi…. Naruto..Naruto..Naruto.. Kenapa harus dia Itachi? Kenapa kematian menjemputnya begitu cepat?" ujar Kushina di sela-sela tangisnya. Itachi hanya membalas pelukan Kushina hangat, seperti seorang kakak yang menenangkan adiknya yang rewel, walaupun ia tahu, yang harusnya memberikan pelukan ini adalah Minato.

"Paman Minato.." kali ini, Sasuke lah yang memanggil pria yang tadinya berdiri di samping Kushina. Minato terlihat pucat. Tak seperti Minato yang biasanya.. Tangannya terkepal keras. Mata birunya memancarkan kesedihan dan sendu.

"Sasuke… Sakura.. Itachi.." Minato mengucap nama ketiganya dengan nada pasrah. Pasrah dengan apapun yang telah digariskan tuhan.. Minato menutup pintu kamar, dan melangkah tenang ke dalam kamar, membuahkan tatapan kagum dari Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi..

"KRIEETTT."

Pintu terbuka lagi. Sekarang, muncul suami-istri Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kami turut berduka cita Minato.." ucap Fugaku. Nada suaranya menampakkan rasa duka yang mendalam.

"Terima kasih Fugaku.." Fugaku menghampiri Minato dan menyalaminya. Seburuk apapun hubungan mereka(walaupun pada kenyataannya tak buruk), mereka tetap teman lama. Mereka se-angkatan di SMA.

"Kushina… Aku, ikut berduka.. Bagaimanapun, Naruto sudah kuanggap anak sendiri…" Mikoto memanggil nama sahabatnya, lalu mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Nada suaranya juga memancarkan duka mendalam.

"Mikoto.." Kushina menghampiri Mikoto dengan mata sembap. Lalu ia memeluk Mikoto pelan. Cukup pelan untuk seorang Uzumaki Kushina.

"Naruto… Naruto…" hanya nama itu yang terus menerus Kushina lantunkan, terus menerus, tanpa henti. Menampakkan rasa sedih yang begitu menyayat hati, dan mengiris kembali luka yang telah tertutup dengan rapi. Membuat luka itu kembali terkoyak dengan kasar. Hingga, lantunan itu berhenti bersamaan dengan ambruknya Kushina.

"Kushina!" Mikoto yang masih memeluk Kushina refleks memanggil nama sahabatnya sejak SMP. "Bertahan Kushina! Bertahan.."

Dengan tindakan cepat, Minato membopong Kushina ke sofa yang ada di pojok kamar Sasuke, merebahkannya. "Bertahanlah Kushina.. Kamu bisa! Kamu kuat!" Minato memberi dukungan pada Kushina yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia merasa kalah telak, akan takdir. Semua orang (minus Sasuke yang ada di tempat tidur, dan Sakura yang sedang menenangkan Sasuke), mengerubingi Kushina, dan memanggil-manggil nama Kushina. "Kushina…Kushina… Bertahan.." Mencoba 'tuk membagi kekuatan.

_**

* * *

Kushina's POV.**_

Kushina yang tak sadarkan diri bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil oleh banak orang. Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi. Dan satu orang lagi… Naruto.

"Bunda…" ucap Naruto ringan. Sosoknya tak dapat terlihat oleh mata Kushina.

"Kamu dimana Naruto? Kamu dimana?" tanya Kushina. Mata hijaunya menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Namun, hanya hitam gelap yang nampak.

"Aku… di tempat lain.. Bunda ngga bisa kesini. Kecuali, kalau waktunya tiba."

Kushina merasa badannya tak bisa digerakan. Tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Hanya mulut, mata, telinga yang dapat ia pakai sesuka hati. Ia pun meronta-ronta. Berusaha menggerakan badannya untuk mencari Naruto. Putranya tercinta.

"Bunda nggak usah bergerak. Bunda nggak akan bisa, karena bunda masih di alam lain. Beda dengan aku." Naruto menenangkan ibunya dengan cepat, dan seketika itu pula, Kushina berhenti meronta-ronta. Namun, bibirnya tetap mengucapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia pendam.

"Naruto… Kenapa kamu pergi nak? Kenapa?"

"T-A-K-D-I-R.." hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Kushina dapat merasakan, bahwa Naruto sedang tersenyum ceria seperti yang biasa ia lihat. Air mata Kushina kembali jatuh. Mengingat ia tak akan bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. Selamanya…

"Bunda nggak usah khawatir sama aku. Aku udah tenang di alam sana. Aku bahagia atas hidupku. Bunda juga bahagia ya.." lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang menenangkan hati. Mirip sekali dengan nada suara Namikaze Minato, sang ayah.

"Aku nggak punya banyak waktu. Tuhan udah memanggil aku. Terakhir.." Naruto mengambil jeda. Kushina dapat mendengar helaan nafas berat Naruto.

"Bunda, jalani hidup bunda dengan bahagia ya. Aku seneng banget jadi anaknya bunda sama ayah. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Terutama.. kebahagiaan yang telah bunda dan semuanya kasih. Nah, sekarang, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal… bunda."

"Naruto! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan bunda sendiri.. Jangan…" air mata kembali meleleh dengan lancar di pipi Kushina. Namun, sesaat kemudian, Kushina dapat merasakan hangatnya senyum Naruto.. dan juga, kehangatan akan pelukan seseorang…

_**End of Kushina's POV.**_

**TBC!**

* * *

_**Balas ripiuuu!!! **_

**Dilia sahsitsuki : **Wah tema saya aslinya sinetron banget! Kalau ngga ada konflik-konflik lain, asli sinetron abis! Panggilnya Dee aja. Hihara atau Deeandra terlalu panjang.. _

**Phillip William Wammy : **Naru troublesome? Nah chapter ini tambah troublesme! Wakakakakak.. Ya Wammy, mari kita berdoa akan hasil UTS yang memuaskan.. Saya pasrah..

**Inuzumaki Helen : **Stadium 4 biar sekalian kejam aja. Stadium 3 tanggung, matinya susah! Huahahahahaha.. –evil grin-

**Azumi Uchiha : ** Gregetan kan? Hehehehehe… Ini apdet.. ;)

**Detective Naomi : **Sayangnya doamu tak terkabul… Naru wafat chapter ini… : (

**Darbi Arks XIII : **Waktu itu emang belum gue tambahin. Kepikirannya setelah gue nonton suatu drama picisan di star world! Hayok, kita ngibrit nonton ye…

**Nakamura Arigatou : **Ksatria neraka? Hem hem hem.. Itu di chaper-chapter mendatang akan diulas…

**Yvne-devolnueht : **Sudah apdet. Don't forget to review… *longing….(ngarep)*

**Muggie** : Hapenya udah balikkkk!!! Yihaaa!! Makanya kemaren udah chat kan?

**P. Ravenclaw** : Thanks. R&R please.... :)

**Akasuna Jeez** : Maaf yang kemaren alurnya cepet. Tapi, yang ini lebih cepat lagi.. Saya mohon maaf… T.T

**Aika Uchiha** : Sasuke? Hemm… Entahlah.. Baca saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Dijamin ketagihan :p.. Ini fict pertama saya, jadi belum ada yang lain.. Tapi, tetep baca fict saya ya walau yang ini tamat? Yayayaya?

* * *

A/N : DX *Maafkan saya fansnya Narutoo!!*

Ampun, jangan gebukin saya!!(?) Saya suka yang tragis en kejam-kejam, partner in crime saya juga! Makanya Naru saya bunuh… -evil grin-

Kok banyak yang ngira Ksatria Neraka itu Jiraiya? Hem hem hem… Bukan.. Bukan… Nanti.. akan dibahas.. ;)

Dan ralat! Ralat! Maksud saya sudut pandang itu chara centric! Jadi, di bagian itu, akan berpusat di chara apa!! GOMEN MINNA!!!!!

Aduhh,, kok kayaknya fict saya ini chara centric banget ya? SasuNaru muluuu… Kalo ngga cuma sekitar-sekitar itu aja.. Huaaaaaaaaaa! Pusingg!

Oke, oke… masih ada beberapa konflik yang belum muncul di fict saya. Jadi, bersabarlah !

**Next Chapter : The Worse.**

Mind to review minna-san?


	6. The Worse

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 6 : The Worse.**

* * *

Disclaimere : Mas mas **Masashi Kishimoto**, mau nggak ngasih Naruto ke saya?

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** saja…

Genre : **Romance/Freindship** wokokokokokokok…

Warning : **OOC, Angst**!

A/N : Ngga ada author note for now. Selamat membaca saja… :)

* * *

''ZREEESHH…''

Suara hujan terdengar dari luar rumah sakit. Kushina perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, walau ia merasa berat untuk membukanya.

'_Dimana ini?' _

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, dan pencariannya tak berbuah apapun. Ia tak melihat siapapun disana. Hanya dirinya, dan bau steril yang sering ia cium saat menjemput suaminya di rumah sakit.

'_Rumah sakit ya?'_ tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri. Ia angkat tangan kirinya yang terlilit infus, seperti berusaha menggapai sesuatu. _'Naruto… kemari nak… ayo ke tempat bunda..' _

"CKREEEKK"

Pintu terbuka, seorang suster muncul dari balik pintu, dan melihat Kushina mengangkat tangan kirinya, berusaha menggapai sesuatu. "Nyonya Uzumaki? Anda sudah sadar?" tanya si suster.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau respon dari Kushina, si suster langsung melesat keluar. Menuju ke 'pangkalan' nya, dan menghubungi seseorang. "Halo! Dokter Minato? Istri anda sudah sadar… Baik… Baik.. Saya tunggu." Dan si suster pun kembali ke kamar. Mengecek keadaan pasien 'sekadarnya', karena ilmu yang dimiliki belum setingkat dengan sang dokter.

Tak berapa lama, Minato datang dengan terburu-buru. Ekspresinya masih kalut dan cemas, akan berbagai hal. "Kushina?"

Kushina yang masih terkapar di tempat tidur tak merespon apa-apa. 30 detik, 1 menit, 2 menit… Minato menunggu reaksi Kushina. Dan akhirnya, penantian Minato berbuah keberhasilan. Kushina merespon panggilannya.

"Minato.." Kushina memanggil nama suaminya, dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, tempat Minato berdiri dari awal kedatangannya hingga sekarang. Minato belum beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mana Naruto?"

Hati Minato serasa dipukul palu 1 ton begitu mendengar pertanyaan pertama Kushina dari tidur panjangnya. Ekspresi mukanya terlihat berbuah menjadi… lebih buruk.. Minato berjalan menuju tempat tidur Kushina. Dan membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar.

"Dia sudah tiada Kushina.. Dia.. sudah mendahului kita." Minato mengucapkannya dengan berat.

Kushina kaget, tiba-tiba 'ditembak' seperti itu oleh Minato. Ia angkat wajahnya dari posisinya semula, menatap lurus ke arah Minato. "Bohong… Kau bercanda Minato." Kushina melelehkan air dari matanya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dia sudah dibawa ke Konoha tadi pagi. Sebentar lagi jasadnya sampai."

"Aku nggak percaya ini Minato! Kau bohong! Kau pembohong terbesar yang pernah kutemui!" Kushina histeris. Beberapa suster yang tadinya tinggal di kamar itu, -yang bermaksud untuk membantu Minato memeriksa kondisi Kushina-, mengambil langkah seribu keluar kamar.

"Aku nggak bohong Kushina. Dia telah meninggal.. Mendahului kita menemui tuhan.." Minato berujar lebih tegas. Membuat tangis Kushina makin menjadi.

"Bagaimana ceritanya Minato? Ceritakan padaku semuanya. Aku ingin tau, walau itu membuat hatiku pedih.." Kushina memohon pada Minato. Kushina sudah terlalu capek secara batin untuk berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi belakangan. Ia biarkan Minato bercerita panjang lebar, yang membuat hati kecilnya sakit. Mendengar kenyataan yang ternyata sangat pahit.

Dengan perlahan-namun-pasti, Minato menceritakan semua kejadian menggemparkan beberapa hari belakangan. Dimulai dari Kushina yang berangkat ke Milan untuk menyaksikan pergaaan busana, Naruto yang meminta Minato datang ke rumah hanya untuk memeriksa Sasuke, dropnya kondisi Sasuke, dan ditemukannya mayat Naruto di gunung katak 3 hari yang lalu.

"Jadi, aku tertidur selama tiga hari? Dan hari ini, jasad Naruto akan dibawa ke Konoha?" ucap Kushina, masih dalam tangisan. Memastikan sebuah kesimpulan dari cerita panjang Minato.

"Ya."

Tangis Kushina masih terus menerus meleleh. Tangan kirinya yang dililit infus dan tangan kanannya yang bebas memeluk lutut yang ia tekuk, dan membenamkan mukanya ke lututnya.

Minato merasa makin pilu, melihat satu-satunya harta berharganya di dunia ini menjadi begitu terpuruk. _'Kenapa kau harus mendahului kami Naruto?'_ tanya Minato dalam benaknya.

Minato sudah tak bisa melihat tangisan Kushina lagi. Sudah cukup ia melihat tangisan Kushina selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia sudah muak. Ia tak ingin takdir menang. Ia tak ingin takdir yang tragis merajalela. Ia ingin ego-nya lah yang menang. Ego-nya sebagai lelaki, yang ingin perempuan yang ia cintai, -atau ia anggap satu-satunya yang berharga di dunia-, berbahagia. Ia tak ingin kesedihan menguasai dirinya, dan juga Kushina. Tak akan pernah..

Minato menyentuh lembut pipi Kushina yang ikut terbenam. Ia angkat wajah itu, dan melihat wajah sembap itu dengan seksama. "Kamu nggak bisa terus menerus sedih kaya begini. Naruto pasti nggak ingin kamu, -kita-, begini!" Minato berujar pelan dan cukup tenang, berbeda dengan kalimatnya yang menampakkan rasa sedihnya.

"Aku nggak mau kaya begini. Aku nggak mau.. Aku tau, Naruto pingin kita bahagia… Aku tau. Tapi… Tapi… Dia.. terlalu sulit untuk kulupakan.." ucap Kushina di sela tangisnya.

Minato yang terhenyak dengan kata-kata Kushina langsung bertindak cepat. Ia seka air mata Kushina dengan salah satu jarinya, lalu memeluk Kushina dengan protektif. "Kamu jangan melupakan dia.. Jangan pernah.. Karena dia hanya bisa terus hidup di hati orang-orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya…"

Setelah Kushina mendengar kata-kata Minato, ia berhenti menangis. Masih dalam rengkuhan Minato, ia resapi kalimat itu.. _'Naruto akan selalu hidup di hatiku… juga di hati orang-orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya.. aku yakin hal itu.. aku juga harus memenuhi permintaan terakhir Naruto. Harus.'_

Minato melepas rengkuhannya ke Kushina, lalu mempertemukan iris biru langit miliknya dengan iris hijau milik istrinya. "Kau mau hadir di pemakamannya hari ini? Aku tak akan memaksamu…" tanya Minato.

"Aku… mau hadir di acara pemakamannya Minato. Bukan! Aku harus. Aku tak bisa selalu terpuruk seperti ini." Ujar Kushina dengan sebuah semangat baru. _'Aku harus melakukan permintaan Naruto. Yaitu hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Tak bisa terpuruk terus...' _ Batin Kushina.

"Ya Kushina. Kita akan pergi kesana." Ucap Minato lembut, seraya mengelus rambut merah panjang Kushina.

Dalam suasana syahdu itu, Kushina melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Minato terus menerus menatap Kushina dengan tatapan cemas. Seakan, tak akan melepas satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia miliki saat ini.

'_Sudah cukup dengan kepergian Naruto, aku tak mau kehilangan untuk ketiga kalinya. Tak akan..' _batin Minato.

"Kriiiingg!"

Suara handphone Minato memecah keheningan yang sakral nan syahdu itu. Minato segera mengambil handphone communicator miliknya dari jas dokternya, dan mengangkatnya.

Minato(M) : Halo?

Gaara(G) : Halo. Paman Minato? Ini Sabaku no Gaara.

M : Ya? Ada apa Gaara-kun?

G : Jasad Naruto sudah sampai di Konoha, tepatnya di airport Konoha. Apa ia bisa langsung dibawa ke tempat pemakaman?

M : Berapa lama jarak dari airport ke tempat pemakaman?

G : Kalau dengan kondisi jalan sekarang, sepertinya akan memakan waktu 2 jam.

M : Kalian bisa kesana. Kita bertemu disana saja.

G : Oh, baiklah.

Minato menutup percakapan mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia menaruh kembal handphone itu di saku jasnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Kushina. Dan duduk di salah satu sisi tempat tidur Kushina.

"Tunggulah disini 20 menit. Aku akan membawakan baju gantimu."

"Baiklah."

Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kushina, namun tak seperti biasanya, ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit lebih tinggi, agar bibirnya setara dengan kening Kushina.

Minato mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di kening Kushina. Kushina bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Minato lewat kecupan kecil itu.. Dan Minato dapat merasakan dinginnya hati Kushina yang ia ambil lewat ciuman itu…

Mereka berciuman hangat dan romantis tanpa peduli bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua bermesraan tidak pada tempatnya.

Minato melepaskan ciumannya di kening Kushina, dan menatapnya lembut. "_Ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru _(setelah hujan akan muncul bintang yang cantik)." Dan Minato segera beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Kushina. Beberapa gurat merah tipis tampak di pipi Minato.

Minato mengambil langkah seribu, menuju rumahnya di dekat rumah sakit itu untuk mengambil baju Kushina. Di kursi dekat kamar Kushina, duduk Mikoto, Itachi dan Fugaku. Di seberang bangku itu, duduk beberapa perawat yang tiba-tiba jadi heboh.

"Aduuh, dokter Minato yang tampan.. Kenapa kau beristrikan seorang pragawati sukses? Bagaimana bisa aku menyainginya.. Oh Dokter Minato.." ucap salah seorang suster. Pernyataannya itu membuahkan tawa halus dari beberapa suster yang lain. Juga komentar-komentar tak berarti. "Nggak mungkin kaleeee."

"Bu, paman Minato nggak tau tempat ya?" tanya Itachi sambil sesekali cekikikan.. Tak menyagka, orang yang ia kagumi memiliki 'sedikit' sifat eksibionis.

"Hahaha.. Iya ya.. Tapi, itu jauh lebih manis dibanding seseorang yang sangat dingin. Yang rela meninggalkan istrinya berbulan-bulan demi bisnis!" ucap Mikoto sambil menyindri seseorang, yang diduga bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

Fugaku hanya sedikit melekukan bibirnya yang jarang tersenyum, dan mereka bertiga, seakan-akan lupa kesedihan yang sebenarnya sedang mendera mereka.

Dan ternyata, ada sesosok imajiner lagi yang memperhatikan dua orang yang barusan bermesraan di tempat yang salah. Sosok itu hanya bisa tersenyum puas. Sesekali cekikikan. _'Dengan begini, aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang.. Bunda, ayah, sampai jumpa.. di alam sana..' _

Dan setelah sosok imajiner itu hilang, hujan yang sedari tadi terus menerus menerpa bumi berhenti. Menampakkan matahari yang menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya yang hangat dan menentramkan hati.. dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, tampak sebuah siluet bintang yang amat cantik di langit, bersembunyi di balik sinar matahari siang yang merajalela..

* * *

**2 jam kemudian, rumah duka Konoha.**

Cukup melihat dari kejauhan, sekitar 400 meter dari rumah duka, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji dan Kiba dapat melihat banyak orang yang memenuhi rumah duka. Mereka melihatnya dari dalam mobil yang mengawal ambulans pembawa jasad Naruto. Mereka sudah berpakaian hitam-hitam sebagai tanda berkabung atas kematian sahabatnya. Cukup sulit bagi ambulans dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi untuk menerobos kerumunan orang yang berkumpul.

Setelah perjuangan selama 15 menit untuk menerobos kerumunan itu, ambulans dan mobil itu berhasil sampai di depan rumah duka yang telah penuh sesak semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. Di depan rumah duka, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba melihat Minato yang mendorong Kushina di kursi roda. Mereka juga melihat Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi yang mendorong Sasuke di kursi roda. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura datang bersamaan dengan kedatangan Kakashi-sensei.

Jiraiya tak tampak di pemakaman itu. Saat ditanya oleh Kiba dimana Jiraiya, Kakashi menjawab bahwa Jiraiya sedang ada di Kiri untuk mengurus kepindahan salah satu mahasiswa terbaik UK, Juugo.

"Banyak yang mencintainya ya.." ujar Gaara pelan. Sebersit rasa iri singgah di hatinya, karena sebagai sesama 'orang spesial', ia merasa tak banyak yang mencintainya. Tak seperti banyak orang yang mencintai Naruto.

"Ya." Shikamaru menanggapi. Khusus kali ini, ia tak memasang tampang mengantuk di wajahnya. Ekspresinya sangat murung dan berkabung. Lingkar hitam tampak dibawah mata si kuncir nanas, menandakan ia kurang tidur. Hari ini, atau setidaknya pagi ini, ia memasang tampang seorang sahabat yang kehilangan sahabatnya.

Lalu, mereka semua hanya diam. Menunggu sampai mereka dapat keluar dari mobil itu untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa ke Minato dan Kushina. Setidaknya, itu yang akan mereka lakukan pertama kali.

"Ayo turun. Keadaan sudah makin sepi. Kita sudah bisa turun sekarang." Ujar Kiba yang hari itu pembawaannya kalem dan tenang. Kehilangan salah satu teman 'gila'nya dapat membuatnya menjadi terpuruk. Membuatnya menjadi kehilangan keceriaan yang biasa.

Mereka semua turun dari mobil. Lalu mereka langsung berjalan ke tempat yang sepi, namun, disanalah semuanya berawal. Di tempat Minato dan Kushina berada, orang tua Naruto. Mereka menghampiri Minato dan Kushina untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Di sebelah Kushina-Minato, berdiri keluarga Uchiha, Trio Devil, Sakura(yang terus melamun) dan Kakashi sensei.

"Kami.. turut berduka cita.." ucap Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Ya Bi.. Saya berduka atas kematian Naruto.." Gaara buka suara. Lalu melirik ke arah Hinata yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena kehilangan belahan jiwanya, Naruto, yang pergi terlalu mendadak.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba dapat mendengar ucapan putus-putus Hinata yang mengucap nama Naruto berkali-kali. Sesekali, nama tuhan ia sebut.. "N.. Naruto-k..kun.. Hiks… N..Naruto-kun.. Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks… Na..ruto-k… Hiks.. kun.. Kami-s.. samaa…" lalu, sekelebat pandangan mereka kabur. Mata mereka tak bisa melihat kejadian yang amat cepat itu.

Di depan mata mereka, Hinata, yang tampak semakin kurus dan pucat, jatuh ke tanah. Dengan cepat dan pasti, badan Hinata jatuh ke tanah. Tak bisa melawan gravitasi untuk tetap membaiarkannya tegak di atas tanah kemerahan yang sedang mereka pijak. Tangan Kakashi-sensei dan Tenten yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata refleks menangkap tubuh Hinata yang ringan.

"Hinata! Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten panik. Ino yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga ikut panik, dan juga histeris.

"Hinata!!! Hinata!! Buka matamu Hinata.." Ino memohon, air mata siap ditumpahkannya di pipi halus nan putihnya. Namun, pada akhirnya air mata itu tak keluar. Karena seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang..

"Hai.." ucap pria itu datar. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Ah! Tidak. Pria itu menyebutnya TANPA EKSPRESI.

"S.. Sai.." ucap Ino terbata, lalu memeluk pria itu dengan kuat. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang terpendam. Mengeluarkan kesedihan kehilangan sahabat prianya, Naruto. Mengeluarkan kesedihan saat ia harus melihat sahabatnya ambruk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria bernama Sai itu ke Ino. Ino tak perlu menjawab, Sai dapat mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, Minato dan Kushina yang menatap mereka dalam kesedihan. Keluarga Uchiha yang berdiam diri, seakan-akan berada di tempat lain. Tenten, dan Kakashi-sensei, yang memegangi Hinata yang pingsan, dan juga Sakura yang berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Setelah dapat menganalisa keadaan, ia melepaskan pelukan erat Ino dan tersenyum memuakkan (Maaf, saya punya dendam sama Sai), -senyum palsu untuk semua. "Baik semuanya. Saya permisi dulu.. Hyuuga-san tak mungkin ada dalam situasi seperti ini terus. Saya, Ino, dan Tenten akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ucap pria itu dengan nada datar. Lalu, dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke arah tempat parkir. Ino dan Tenten menyusul di belakangnya. Kakashi kembali ke tempatnya berdiri semula.

Saat Sai yang menggendong Hinata melewati Neji, Neji menepuk bahu Sai sekali. Lalu berkata pahit, "Tolong jaga dia."

"Baik.", Sai menjawab sekedarnya, lalu terus menggendong Hinata sampai bayangan mereka berempat tak tampak lagi di depan mata orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu..

Setelah semua kericuhan itu selesai, Kiba bersimpuh di depan Kushina, lalu, ia melemparkan sebuah senyum bermakna ikut berduka kepada Kushina. "Saya.. sangat berduka atas kematian Naruto."

Kushina hanya tersenyum, lalu mengisyaratkan Kiba untuk berdiri. "Terima kasih.. Bibi juga ingin mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Kalian, sebagai sahabat pastinya turut merasa kehilangan bukan?" Kushina melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sama-sama duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Sa… saya sangat berduka bi.." Sasuke terbata, karena menyadari hanya ia yang belum mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Ia terlalu terlarut dengan emosinya yang meluap-luap kemarin.

"Ya.. Terima kasih semuanya." Kushina tak menangis lagi. Ia akan mencoba tegar, dan melanjtukan hidupnya dengan bahagia.. Sesuai dengan amanat sang putra tercinta yang telah mendahuluinya..

Tangan Minato mengusap bahu Kushina lembut, seakan memberi penghargaan atas ketegaran dan kesabarannya yang sedang diuji oleh tuhan. Dan Kushina berhasil melewati ujian itu, walaupun tidak berhasil di awal, tapi ia berhasil di akhir ujian. "Ayo kita pergi. Misanya akan segera dimulai." Ajak Minato sambil tersenyum hangat yang seakan dipaksakan. Walau ia tampak paling tegar, namun, di baliknya, ia masih menyimpan kesedihan mendalam. Menghadapi kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya memang tak mudah, apalagi, ia kehilangan seorang yang amat sangat ia cintai..

"Ayo." Ucap Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Kiba dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"KRIIING! KRINNGGG!"

Handphone Sakura berbunyi. Membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya tentang perasaan yang beberapa hari lalu muncul di hatinya. Perasaan berdebar-debar saat ia berada di sebelah Sasuke. Perasaan malu saat ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke, walaupun sentuhan itu hanya sekedar penenang. Perasaan yang mengatakan ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.. Tapi, perasaan itu memang seharusnya tak boleh ada.. Ia harus melenyapkan perasaan itu segera.. Karena sebenarnya, dia sudah tak bisa digapai..

_**soshite kizuita toki ni kangaeteru no wa kimi no koto de...**_

_**sore ga sugoku hazukashikattari**_

_**sugoku iyadattari omoete...**_

_Ketika aku memikirkanmu.._

_Aku merasa malu_

_Aku sangat membenci perasaan ini_

[OST Midori no Hibi – Mou sukoshi]

_--..Mama calling..--_

Tulisan itulah yang nampak di layar handphone Sakura. Segera Sakura keluar dari kerumunan orang, berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Meninggalkan teman-teman barunya, -yang anehnya sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat yang sangat dekat-, untuk menjawab telefon itu..

Sakura (S) : Ya?

Ny. Haruno (NH) : Sakura! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Lalu, kapan kamu kembali ke Iwa?

S : Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu tak usah khawatir. Aku belum tau kapan akan kembali ke Iwa. Aku memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus diurus.

NH : Cepatlah kamu kembali ke Iwa! 'Pria itu' ingin bertemu denganmu!

S : Aku usahakan segera pulang ke Iwa.

NH : ----

Percakapan itu terhenti saat handphone Sakura mati. ' _Baguslah… Low-bat. Jadi aku tak harus mendengar ceramah ibu tentang 'pria itu'..'_ Dan Sakura kembali menuju kerumunan orang. Berusaha mencari teman-temannya..

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian..**

Sepuluh hari sudah berlalu semenjak kematian Naruto di Gunung Katak.. Dan seminggu telah berlalu semenjak pemakaman Naruto.. Polisi masih menyelidiki kematian Naruto, walau telah ada dugaan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Aburame. Namun, pihak polisi, -yang diketuai oleh Hyuuga Hizashi-, belum menemukan bukti kuat yang dapat menjerat keluarga itu sebagai tersangka.

Semua orang telah beraktifitas seperti biasa, Kecuali satu orang, sahabat sekaligus musuh Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke masih sering melamun. Kadang emosinya naik tiba-tiba, dan secara drastis pula, emosi nya turun. Ia tak pernah mau mendengar berita apapun di televisi. Ia juga tak pernah mau melihat foto Naruto, baik di Koran atau foto miliknya pribadi. Seakan-akan, dia amat trauma dengan kehilangan ini..

Sasuke masih terus terbaring di rumah sakit. Kondisinya juga makin melemah. Minato khawatir, umur Sasuke tak akan lama. Dengan kondisi fisik seperti ini, ditambah dengan tekanan mental yang terus menerus menerpanya, Sasuke tak akan bertahan lama. Paling lama 3 bulan. Begitu perkiraan Minato, -yang pastinya tidak diberitahukan kepada pihak keluarga Uchiha-.

Sasuke belum kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Walaupun banyak yang mencoba, namun hasilnya masih nihil.

Keluarganya sudah angkat tangan. Mereka menyerah untuk membuat Sasuke kembali seperti dulu. Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi selalu ditampik oleh Sasuke. Kadang, mereka dibentak dengan kasar. Kadang dicaci, kadang dimaki. Namun, mereka tak merasa keberatan, karena mereka yakin, suatu saat nanti, entah-oleh-siapa, Sasuke akan kembali tersenyum.

Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba juga sudah menyerah. Selama 3 hari pertama setelah pemakaman Naruto, mereka selalu mengunjungi Sasuke, sesibuk apapun mereka. Mereka membawakan barang-barang favorit Sasuke, membawakan makanan yang enak-enak, membawakan banyak sekali kebahagiaan yang seharusnya diterima oleh Sasuke, namun, mereka terus mendapat diam dari Sasuke. Mereka selalu pulang dengan tangan kosong, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing tanpa membawa senyum Sasuke.

Hanya satu yang dapat menghibur Sasuke. Yaitu kedatangan Sakura. Sakura rutin mengunjungi Sasuke di rumah sakit. Menghibur Sasuke yang masih terluka dengan kepergian Naruto. Mencoba untuk membentuk lekukan tipis di bibir Sasuke, walaupun hanya sekali.

Seperti halnya hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura datang mengunjungi Sasuke.

"Selamat siang Sasuke-kun.."

"Siang." Sasuke hanya menjawab salam itu. Lalu kembali ke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hari ini Sasuke-kun mau ngapain? Aku bawa kartu remi dan DVD 'L Change the World'. Mau nonton atau main?" tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan box DVD L Change the World dan kartu remi.

"Nonton DVD saja." Sasuke merspon simpel. Hanya ke Sakura saja Sasuke memberikan sedikit respon. Ke ayah-ibunya, ke sahabat-sahabatnya, bahkan ke Minato sebagai dokternya, ia tak pernah memberikan respon. Minato sempat mengira Sasuke mengalami kebutaan dan penurunan kemampuan mendengar.

Sakura memasang DVD itu di DVD portable yang Itachi bawakan pada hari kedua Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit. Mereka berdua menonton dengan konsentrasi terpecah. Sasuke masih saja memikirkan Naruto, ia juga memikirkan Sakura. Dan yang terpenting, ia memikirkan baterai jiwanya yang sebentar lagi akan habis.

Sementara Sakura memikirkan 'pria itu' yang selalu akan mengekor dalam hidupnya. Pria yang tak bisa lepas dari hidupnya, karena memang takdir mengharuskannya begitu. mereka berdua terdiam, menghayati pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak masing-masing. Membiarkan suara DVD menjadi background musik pikiran mereka berdua. membiarkan segalanya berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. Tanpa mengusik apapun.. Hingga, sebuah sosok berambut coklat kehitaman melihat mereka berdua dalam posisi yang tak wajar sebagai teman.

"KRIEETT"

Tampak seorang pria tinggi besar, rambutnya hitam lurus dan dipotong pendek, pria itu tampak tampan. Kacamata hitamnya menghalangi pandangannya. Pria itu megenakan jas formal yang sering Sasuke lihat saat ia 'mampir' ke rapat perusahaan ayahnya.

"Sakura!" teriak pria itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya terkepal, nafasnya geram, tanda ia marah, kepada entah-siapa.

"Ya... Yamato? Ka.. kamu.. ngapain disini?" tanya Sakura gelagapan. Dengan refleks, ia cengkram rok bagian samping yang sedang ia kenakan.

Pria itu melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di mukanya. "Kau! Kata bibi, kau ada studi banding! Tapi, kenapa kau malah ada disini bersama seorang pria?!" tanya Yamato lagi.

"I.. iya a.. aku ada studi banding.. ta..tapi.. aku kesini un.. untuk.. menjenguk teman lamaku Yamato.." Sakura berusaha tenang, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia tetap gelagapan, berhadapan dengan Yamato memang tak mudah.

Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah Yamato, menarik pelan tangannya, dan menariknya keluar kamar rawat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, karena memang sejak awal, itu bukan urusannya. Ia tak berminat ikut campur, sekalipun innernya mengatakan keinginan untuk campur tangan di percakapan itu.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Yamato cukup keras dari luar. Sasuke yang sedang terduduk d kasur saja dapat mendengarnya, malaupun sayup-sayup.

"Aku.. jenguk temenku Yamato.." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak. Seolah memberi penegasan terhadap jawaban pertamanya.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu berdua aja di kamar dia? Kalo cewek, aku ngerti, tapi dia cowok Sakura!" Sasuke masih saja terus menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dari kamarnya. Kedua orang didepan kamarnya tak sadar bahwa volume suara mereka sudah terlalu keras.

"Ini.. nggak seperti yang kamu liat Yamato.."

"Nggak! Aku nggak percaya!"

"Percaya sama aku.. Kumohon.. Kita udah setahun ngejalanin ini.. Apa kamu belum bisa percaya sama aku?"

"Kalau kamu terus kaya begitu, siapapun yang jadi tunangan kamu nggak akan mungkin percaya sama kamu!"

"Tunangan? Ohh.. Pantas dia melupakanku! Dia sudah punya tunangan rupanya.."ucap Sasuke pelan dengan nada sinis yang menusuk.

Lain di ucapan, lain pula di hati. Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa sakit. Sasuke merasa sakit telah dilupakan oleh Sakura secepat itu. Hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun? Sasuke saja tak bisa melupakan Sakura sampai sekarang.

Sasuke merasa rasa sakit mulai menyerang kepalanya lagi, membuatnya tak fokus, dan ia memilih untuk membanting badannya ke kasur. Cukup keras. Hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup membuat Sakura kaget. Juga mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang sedang berdebat dengan Yamato. Mata Sakura yang barusan menatap Yamato nanar sekarang melirik kamar Sasuke. Sakura sangat ekspresif. Ia tampakkan rasa cemas yang membuncah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu liat kamar laki-laki itu Sakura?" bentak Yamato lagi.

"Sasuke.." Sakura berkata pelan, sesaat kemudian ia sadar apa yang disebutnya. "NGGAK! AKU NGGAK LIAT KAMAR DIA!" Sakura kembali mengadu argumennya dengan Yamato.

Pertengkaran mereka sudah dihadiahi perhatian oleh orang-orang sekitar. Yang paling 'wah' memberi hadiah adalah suster-suster rumah sakit yang sedang berjaga. Suster-suster itu menghadiahi mereka dengan desisan-desisan khas seorang suster yang ingin mendiamkan keluarga pasiennya yang ribut.

"Baik.. baik.. Saya akan segera ke rumah anda nanti malam.. Ya.. Oh ya, jangan lupa diet yang saya anjurkan untuk anda ya... Ya.. Kembali Tuan Akimichi.." sayup-sayup Sakura dapat mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalnya. Suara berat namun hangat ini… Paman Minato!

"Siang paman Minato." ucap Sakura saat Minato sedang berlalu di depan Sakura dan Yamato yang sedang dalam posisi 'bertempur'.

"Siang Sakura. Sasuke bagaimana?" tanya Minato sopan, walau pandangan matanya ke Sakura menyiratkan tanda tanya. 'Siapa laki-laki disebelahmu ini Sakura?'

Sakura mengerti maksudnya, lalu menjawab dengan tenang. "Dia baik-baik saja. Tadi sehabis menonton DVD. Ohh ya paman, kenalkan, ini tunangan saya, namanya Yamato. Yamato, ini ayah mendiang temanku, namanya Paman Minato."

Yamato melirik Minato curiga, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Yamato, tunangannya Sakura."

Minato yang mendapat tatapan curiga seperti itu memasang ekspresi siaga 1. "Saya Namikaze Minato." dan Minato pun membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Oh ya paman, buat apa Paman kesini?" tanya Sakura. Berharap Minato akan mengajaknya bicara di ruangan Minato. Agar ia bisa kabur dari situasi ini. Ia akan kabur dari rumah sakit, menghingdari Yamato, juga Sasuke (agar ia tak terlibat masalah lagi dengan Yamato).

"Check up Sasuke." Minato tersenyum, -lebih tepatnya nyengir-, lalu membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Siang Sasuke." Sapa Minato ramah.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Pandangan matanya yang biasanya mengarah ke Sakura sekarang mengarah ke arah jendela. Sasuke berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitannya dari Sakura dan juga Minato.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Oh ya, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Sasuke? Lebih baik?" tanya Minato sambil mengambil langkah ke kasur Sasuke.

"Lebih baik." Sasuke berbohong. Minato tampak percaya. Sakura sibuk menatap nanar ke Yamato. Yamato cuek.

Minato melakukan check up standar seorang dokter kanker ke seorang pasiennya. Sakura dan Yamato menunggu di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kamu jauh lebih baik Sasuke." Ucap Minato sambil berjalan menuju kursi dekat jendela, lalu duduk dan memandangi daun-daun kemerahan yang gugur dari kamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai 7.

Sasuke tak menggubris pernyataan Minato, malah menatap Sakura dan Yamato lama.

"Sakura, siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang ekspresinya kacau.

"Dia…" Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan. Suaranya hilang ditelan oleh kegugupan.

"Gue Yamato. Tunangannya Sakura." Tanpa diminta, Yamato memperkenalkan dirinya. Sasuke tak terlalu kaget. "Lo?" tanya Yamato balik.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Temennya." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri di atas kasur.

Sasuke dan Yamato saling bertatapan. Entah apa arti tatapan mereka, namun Sakura dapat mencium aura yang tak baik keluar dari tubuh Yamato. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Sakura dapat merasakan aura Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

"Yamato, ayo kita pulang. Jam besuk sebentar lagi habis. Paman Minato, Sasuke, kami permisi." Ucap Sakura seraya menarik tangan Yamato paksa, Yamato tak menolak. "Kami permisi."

Seiring dengan kepergian mereka berdua, Sasuke menatap curiga ke arah Minato yang dari tadi diam seribu bahasa. "Paman kenapa masih disini? Check up nya sudah selesai kan?"

"Paman tau kamu bohong, peyakit itu kambuh kan? Jangan remehkan kemampuan paman ya! Kan paman tau kondisi badan kamu, jadi percuma mau boong seperti apapun ke paman. Sasuke.. Sasuke… Kamu bener-bener kaya Fugaku yang suka bohong kalo menyangkut soal Mikoto…" Minato berujar pelan, hangat namun bernada tegas. Benar-benar khas seorang Namikaze Minato yang disukai sekaligus ditakuti.

"Paman hanya menyesuaikan dengan skenario kamu kok Sasuke." Ucap Minato perlahan, lalu dengan cekatan, ia memeriksa Sasuke lebih teliti.

"Te.. rima kasih paman…" ucapan itu merupakan ucapan terakhir Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Balas Ripiuu!!**_

**Darbi Arks XIII **: Huahaha!! Jangan dibocorin nape? Hahahaha!!! Ini adegan yang bikin lo muntah udah muncul! Di awal-awal pula!!! :p

**Phillip William-Wammy **: Naruto telah wafat… Ini udah apdet kok ;) PS : Enak aja anda ngatain saya keji! No! Saya nggak keji! -ditimpuk Wammy-

**Inuzumaki Helen **: Sasu? Hem hem hem… Bingung… Liat entar dah!

**Detective Naomi **: Huaaa!!! Benarkah?

**P. Ravenclaw** : Dibunuh sama takdir.. Hohohoho…

**Azumi Uchiha **:Sasusaku kan udah muncul diatas? Wahh…. Sesama penggemar tragedy neehh… Kita tos! –tos sama angin- Hehehehe…

**NikuCross dVaizard **: Nggak jadi arwah penasaran, cuma arwah yang gentayangan aja… (LOH KOK?)

**Dilia Shiraishi **: Liat saja nanti… Shino bukan? Shino bukan? Entahlah!!!!

: Yaaahhh… Jangan dooongg!!! Ntar dibikin Sasunaru… Entar.. Kalo ada ilhamnya… Hehehe… Tetep baca en review laa!

**Nakamura Arigatou **: Jah… Kan udah diwarningin sama Darbi waktu chat… Hahahaha :)

**Muggie **: Muggie benci ya sama Kushina? Kenapa? Muggie udah siap tissue kan? Buat yang pertama! Hehehehe ;)

**cha-chan.d-psycoholic** : Beneran Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan kembaran ato kloningan. Sasuke… hem..hem.. nggak tau! Sapa tau sembuh?

**Heri the Weird** : Saya nggak mikir juga tuh. Akatsuki? Kayaknya muncul lagi di chapter akhir deh.. :)

**Play me 'til noon** : Makasih udah review 3 chap sekaligus yaa! Hehehe… Ksatria neraka akan dibahas di chapter depan, udah gitu, emang rencananya mau dibikin tragedy yang bener-bener full tragedy. Hahahaha… Sudden character death? Hem.. Naruto ngga sepenuhnya mati kok. Dia akan muncul lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya, tapi sekilas.

**-mika-** : Tangisan kamu diterima sama Naru di alam sana :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Ketawa geje ala penghuni RSJ)

Saya bikin Mina-Kushinya aneh! Hahahaha! Mesra-mesraan salah tempat! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Disini, Yamato tu tunangannya Sakura. Hahaha .. Gara-gara bisnis, mereka berdua dijodohin . Wkwkwkwk…

Chapter depan akan ada kejutan dari orang terspesial buat Sasuke. Kejutannya apa? Rahasia…

**Next Chapter : The TRUTH!**

Mind to Review minna-san?


	7. the TRUTH!

**Happiness You Give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 7 : The TRUTH!**

* * *

Disclaimere : **Masashi Kishimoto**… Masashi Kishimoto… Kenapa ente kaga ngasih Naruto ke aye seeeh?

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** saja…

Genre : Bingung menentukan genre apa, yasud jadi **Romance-Friendship** sajah…

Warning : **OOC**, **Cheesy, angsty**!

A/N : PANJAAA~NG! Apakah alur keseluruhan story ini terlalu cepat? Ksatria neraka adalah… -baca sendiri!-

* * *

**-oOo-**

_Blood and diamond._

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Hiks Hiks… Sasuke.."

Sasuke dapat mendengar tangisan seseorang dari telinganya yang bekerja dengan baik, tidak seperti matanya yang tak pernah terbuka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

'_Suara ini tak asing.'_, Pikir Sasuke dari balik alam sadarnya. Ia terus mendengar suara tangisan yang terus terdengar, sampai ada suara ringan yang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Teee~meee…"

"NARUTO!?" Sasuke berteriak kaget. Mendengar suara Naruto, sahabat terbaiknya membuatnya sangat bahagia! Amat bahagia, walau apa yang keluar dari mulutnya tak seperti orang bahagia.

"Lo dimana? Keluar! Jelasin kenapa lo mati?!" Sasuke berteriak seperti orang yang sedang kesal. Matanya menyapu alam balik sadarnya yang berlatarkan putih bersinar.

"Heyy... Heyy… Sabar.. Bentar, gue bakal muncul.." Naruto berseru ringan dan ceria, lalu dalam beberapa detik, Sasuke dapat melihat sosok Naruto dalam baju serba putih yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. "Yo! Sas-key Teme!"

"Dobe.." Sasuke berkata pelan, lalu berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Teme…" Naruto tersenyum lagi, amat ceria. Walau ekspresi matanya menampakkan rasa rindu yang amat sangat. Dan…

"BUAGGHH!"

Satu kepalan tangan Sasuke mendarat telak di pipi kemerahan Naruto. Naruto tak mengelak sama sekali. Ia malah tampak seperti sudah menyiapkan diri dari awal kedatangannya.

"Kenapa lo mati? Kenapa lo mati setelah bilang begitu ke gue? Gue nggak ngerti! Semuanya jadi sangat, sangat misterius, sangat membingungkan! Kenapa lo ninggalin gue? Ninggalin semua keluarga lo? Ninggalin Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Kiba? KENAPA? Kau tak tau betapa mereka sedih kehilanganmu? Betapa kasihannya mereka..."

Sasuke bertanya (tepatnya berteriak) panjang lebar. Sasuke sendiri heran, kenapa ia bisa bicara sepanjang itu. Padahal, biasanya ia paling malas untuk bicara panjang-panjang. Apalagi dengan Naruto,—yang biasanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Yea cukup.. Gue ngejelasinnya cuma sekali, dan ini panjang, jadi denger baik-baik. Jangan sela gue sebelom gue selesai ngomong apa yang mau gue omongin.. Ini berkaitan dengan banyak orang lho.. Sekedar info, gue cuma bisa ketemu lo selama.. Mmm.. Kira-kira 15 menit..", Naruto duduk di lantai. Sasuke mengikutinya. Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Bagus. Pertama, tentang lo dan Sakura-chan…

Sakura-chan yang seminggu lalu ketemu kita.. itu pacar lo 2 tahun yang lalu Sas.. Dia kecelakaan lalulintas, dan amnesia.. Jadi, dia nggak inget lo.."

"Udah tau.." Sasuke berkomentar pelan. Naruto tak begitu kaget.

"Bagus..—

Sekarang lanjut, ini… fakta tentang kematian gue Sas.." Naruto menghela nafas berat setelah berkata 'kematian gue'.. Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Gue meninggal karena penusukan itu.. Pasti beritanya udah nyebar kan? Nggak usah gue jelasin lagi… Cukup pelakunya aja.. Pelakunya…"

* * *

_flashback._

**Gunung Katak, 4 hari sebelum perjanjian dengan ****Ksatria Neraka.**

Naruto benar-benar datang ke lokasi yang ditulis di surat itu, puncak Gunung Katak. Tapi, tak seperti Naruto yang biasanya terlambat, kali ini dia datang lebih cepat. Lebih cepat 4 hari dari waktu yang ditentukan. Naruto amat sangat penasaran akan sesuatu yang akan ditunujukan Ksatria Neraka itu…

Naruto berjalan pelan dari sebuah sisi puncak gunung, menuju ke arah lain dari puncak itu, dan kembali meneliti adakah orang disana.

"Haloooo! Ada orang disini?" teriak Naruto dari salah satu sisi puncak gunung, dan hasil yang didapatkannya hanya satu, NIHIL.

Tiada siapapun disana.

Naruto kembali menyusuri puncak Gunung Katak yang dingin. Angin terus menerus berhembus dari segala arah, menggugurkan daun-daun yang sudah mulai kering di puncak gunung. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah gua salaktit yang ada sedikit di bawah puncak gunung.

"Halooo!! Ada orang di dalam??" teriak Naruto lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, mencari seseorang. Apabila memang gua ini kosong, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal disini sampai Ksatria Neraka datang.

Namun, penantiannya mendapat hasil dengan sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat malah..

"Hai Uzumaki-san…" ucap seseorang bersuara cukup berat di belakang Naruto. Dari nafasnya, tercium wangi tembakau yang samar-samar. Satu tangannya menghunuskan sebuah bayonet tipis ke sebelah leher Naruto. Tangannya yang lain mengunci tubuh Naruto dengan salah satu jurus aikido. Dengan sigap Naruto menghindar dari bayonet itu, tapi bukan dari jurus aikido tadi.

"Eiiitts.. Ksatria Neraka kok mainnya pake bayonet? Bukannya pake iblis? Lagipula, mulut Ksatria Neraka bau rokok. Emang ada rokok ya di Neraka?" Naruto membalasnya dengan kata-kata usil. Dia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan sebaiknya memang tak perlu tahu.

"Ohh… anak kecil satu ini sudah bisa bertindak ya.. bukan anak mami papi lagi yang harus selalu berlindung dibalik punggung ayahnya yang terkenal." Ucap sang pria dibelakang Naruto sambil memainkan bayonetnya. Masih disebelah leher Naruto. Memutar-mutarkannya, sesekali menarik bayonetnya sedikit dan mencoba menghunus leher Naruto dengan bayonetnya.

Naruto mulai sadar dengan keadaannya yang sedang terjepit. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak menantang keadaan yang sedang bergulir. "Mana yang kau janjikan?" tanya Naruto kasar. Kesabarannya hampir habis.

"Janji? Janji apa?", suara itu terdengar ganjil, juga jahil. Seperti tak ingat apa yang telah ia tulis di surat.

"Penyembuhan Sasuke, BODOH!" Naruto kembali berteriak dengan kasar.

"Ohh… Saya tak berjanji.. Hanya menawarkan.. Hahahahaha…" ucap pria itu lagi. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis kemerahan. Tarian bayonet yang dipegangnya semakin menjadi disebelah leher Naruto.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, HAH?" Naruto kembali berteriak. Ia berusaha berontak dari orang dibelakangnya. Namun, tenaga pria dibelakangnya memang lebih kuat. Naruto tak berdaya.

"Hmm… Hanya kematianmu, yang membawa kemunduran bagi Klan Uzumaki! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" pria itu berseru lantang, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menganggap yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah sesuatu yang lucu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus kematian saya?" Naruto mulai berargumen dengan sang 'calon pembunuh'.

"Karena boss saya menginginkan demikian.." pria itu membalas lagi. Kali ini tercium wangi asap rokok yang cukup menyengat. "Dan kau memang harus MATI!" lanjut pria itu dengan penekanan pada kata 'mati'.

"Siapa bossmu? Dan kenapa saya harus mati?" Naruto kembali bertanya, walau bukan dengan nada yang bersahabat.

"Hmm… Sepetinya memberi tau nama bossku bukan masalah, lagipula kau akan pergi dari dunia ini dalam beberapa menit.." pria itu kembali menjawab. Wangi rokok semakin ketara dari mulutnya.

"Supaya anda tak penasaran di alam baka, yang menyuruh saya adalah… Aburame Shino!" pria itu kembali berteriak.

"Ini untuk appetizer.." pria itu tertawa layaknya iblis yang sedang kesenangan, lalu menjatuhkan bayonetnya ke jalan setapak gua. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dan mengayunnya cepat ke pipi Naruto yang bersimbah keringat karena gugup.

"Kau memang Ksatria Neraka. Benar-benar tanpa ampun.." Naruto bergumam pelan. Senyum di wajah pria itu semakin berkembang lebar.

Pria itu capek menunggu. Ia keluarkan sebuah pisau besar dari tas pinggangnya untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Untuk kemajuan klan Aburame, MATILAH KAU!" Pria itu berteriak, dan menghunuskan pisau itu dengan cepat ke perut Naruto. Dan dengan cepat, beratus-ratus milliliter darah segar Naruto muncrat ke segala arah. Dari pojok bibirnya, mengalir darah bekas pukulan tadi.

Naruto ambruk tepat di depan pria itu. Tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk, malah sepertinya berlubang. Pisau itu menembus perut Naruto yang cukup langsing untuk ukuran pria. "Ini tak cukup membuatku mati, bodoh.." Naruto 'menantang' pria itu lagi. Walaupun ia tahu resiko yang pasti ditempuh.

"Belum cukup ya? Ini sebagai tambahan main course pagi ini!!" dan pria itu kembali menghunuskan pisaunya ke badan Naruto. Entah bagian apa, Naruto pun tak tau.

Pastinya, ia dapat melihat malaikat kematian mendekatinya sambil berseru, "Kau siap Uzumaki?"

Naruto mengacuhkan malaikat kematian itu. Ia terus berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pria yang menusuknya. Naruto tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Apa dia sudah mati, Asuma-san?" seorang pria, tampaknya masih muda, muncul dari belakang. Naruto tak dapat melihat pria itu dengan jelas karena pengelihatannya yang semakin kabur.

"Hemm.. Sepertinya belum.. Tapi, hanya dalam hitungan menit, bahkan detik, dia akan mati!" Pria yang dipanggil Asuma-san itu berucap yakin.

Asuma-san membungkuk, menarik rambut pirang Naruto yang lepek karena terguyur oleh keringat, dan berbicara keras-keras. "Hey.… Kapan kau mati? Sudah melihat malaikat yang akan menjemputmu?"

Pandangan Naruto semakin kabur. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke Asuma-san. "Belum, malaikat itu masih mencabut nyawa orang lain. Sepertinya, itu belum cukup untuk membuatku mati.."

"Wah wah.. Sepertinya dia belum siap untuk mati.." Pria satunya yang bergumam. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya. "Kau harus mati, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Pria yang kedua dengan cepat menusuk punggung Naruto, sepertinya sampai perut Naruto berlubang, lagi.

"Boss, kau tak perlu ikut terciprat darahnya.. Darah anak ini KOTOR, sama seperti orang tuanya yang SAMPAH!!" Asuma-san bersuara. Pria yang barusan menusuk Naruto hanya terdiam.

'_Jadi… Dia Aburame Shino?' _Naruto masih sempat berpikir. Walaupun ia melihat malaikat kematian semakin dekat dengannya. Malaikat kematian itu berucap, "Kau sudah siap Uzumaki Naruto? Kau akan bertemu tuhan sebentar lagi."

"Biarlah. Ayo Asuma-san. Ayah sudah menunggu kita dibawah gunung.. Kau juga belum pulang sejak 3 hari yang lalu kan? Semenjak aku memberi surat itu pada bocah sial ini.." Katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tergeletak lemah. Darah dari tusukan-tusukan pisau itu keluar semakin deras. Lalu kemudian Shino pun melewati Naruto, dan dengan sengaja ia menginjak telapak tangan kiri Naruto. Hingga tangan kiri Naruto dapat dipastikan remuk.

"AAAARGGGHHHH!!!!" teriak Naruto, kencang dan memilukan. Saking shocknya, Naruto tidak sadar, bahwa suara menjerit yang melengking dan keras itu adalah suaranya.

Shino dan Asuma tak bergeming dengan teriakan pilu Naruto. Mereka tetap melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang tertunda. "Baik, Shino-sama." Asuma-san memanggil nama pria muda itu, memperkuat dugaan Naruto. "Tapi.. sebelum itu.."

Asuma-san kembali menusukan pisau ke leher Naruto. Dan membiarkan pisau itu menancap disana. "Sebagai dessert untuknya.."

Dan mereka berdua keluar dari gua salaktit itu..

Naruto yang baru mereka tinggalkan sudah beada dalam keadaan sekarat. Nafasnya putus-putus. Darah makin banyak keluar dari luka-lukanya. Ia juga mendengar malaikat kematian yang berseru lantang, "KAU SUDAH SIAP UZUMAKI NARUTO?"

Naruto genggam kuat-kuat jimat yang Hinata berikan tempo hari, lalu ia mengatur nafasnya, untuk berbicara pelan. "Aku sudah siap..", jawabnya.

Malaikat kematian itu tersenyum, lalu tanpa basa-basi, ia menarik jiwa Naruto keluar dari tubuhnya. Pernafasan Naruto mulai normal lagi, namun makin lama makin lambat. Genggamannya akan jimat pemberian Hinata pun makin mengendur. Dan perlahan-lahan, genggamannya benar-benar terlepas tubuhnya yang mulai kaku dan mendingin. Lalu Naruto mengambil nafas. Panjang dan lama, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, dan tak bernafas lagi. Selamanya….

_End of flashback._

* * *

"Jadi… pelakunya Aburame Shino? Dan pesuruhnya yang bernama Asuma?" Sasuke bertanya setelah Naruto bercerita saat-saat kematiannya.

"Ya. Tolong sampaikan kebenarannya ke bokap dan nyokap gue." Naruto memohon. Wajahnya yang tadi serius berubah menjadi sendu.

"PASTI!" Sasuke berjanji. Naruto tersenyum tulus, amat tulus ke Sasuke.

"Waktu gue udah mau abis. Oh ya, permintaan terakhir gue nih.. Lo minta seseorang ke kamar gue, cari sebuah surat beramplop kuning gading, kalo ngga salah ada di meja gue deh. Lo kasih surat itu ke bokap nyokap.. Lo, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Kiba juga mau baca juga terserah.. Hinata juga ya..—

Terakhir, pesan gue buat lo, sebelum gue menuju dunia abadi yang tuhan siapin buat semua umatnya, termasuk gue… Lanjutin hidup lo ya Sas. Jangan kalah sama penyakit lo.." Naruto terus terseyum hangat dan damai. Lalu, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Naruto.." Sasuke bangkit, lalu memeluk Naruto yang tubuhnya mendingin. Seperti enggan melepaskan sahabatnya, selama-lamanya. "Jangan pergi.."

"Gue harus. Kita ketemu lagi ya Sas.. Di alam sana.." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke atas. Simbolis alam selanjutnya

"Tunggu! Gue mau nanya sesuatu ama lo!" teriak Sasuke. Naruto yang hendak pergi pun berbalik. Kembali mentap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kapan gue mati?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum, sambil mengucapakan beberapa kata dengan cepat. Sepertinya memang tak berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, sahabatnya. Dan tubuh Naruto menghilang dari pelukan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Menyisakan cahaya-cahaya emas bak bintang jatuh yang bertaburan di badan Sasuke. Seperti hadiah terakhir dari Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kembali memanggil nama sahabatnya, "Gue tau lo tadi sempet bilang, belum saatnya gue tau. Jangan kira gue bodoh!" Dan tak terasa, mata onyx-nya kembali meneteskan air mata. "Dan gue tau, kalo gue bakal nyusul lo bentar lagi.." Dan Sasuke pun kembali menutup matanya pelan...

* * *

Mikoto masih terus menangis di sebelah Sasuke yang tak kunjung sadar. Itachi masih terus menunggui Sasuke di rumah sakit. Bahkan, terkadang Fugaku membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah sakit, agar bisa menjaga Sasuke bersama dengan Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Sudah dong bu.. Masa menangis terus?" Itachi menghibur Mikoto. Mikoto mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir. Tapi, Mikoto tak memberikan respon ke Itachi. Ia hanya melap air matanya saja. "Nah, gantian otoutoku yang nangis.." Itachi menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang mengeluarkan air mata dalam tidur panjangnya sambil tersenyum keheranan dan geleng-geleng kepala, _'Sebenernya dia kenapa sih? Nangis, atau tidur? Anak aneh..'_.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto kaget. Secara refleks, ia berdiri, dan memanggil Minato. Memberi tau perkembangan putranya.

Kini, Itachi duduk di tempat Mikoto duduk barusan. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang menangis dalam tidurnya. Ia bingung, apa yang dimimpikan Sasuke sampai menangis dalam tidurnya. Saat ia sedang berpikir, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Minato dan Mikoto.

"Dia menangis?" Minato dengan cepat bersuara. Lalu melangkah ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Melihat seorang pria yang biasanya angkuh, menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Kapan dia sadar Minato?" Mikoto bertanya. Sudah 4 hari, Mikoto terus bertanya pertanyaan yang sama ke Minato. Setiap kali Minato memeriksa Sasuke, bahkan saat Mikoto tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Minato.

"Saya tak tau.." Minato berujar pasrah, dan tepat setelah Minato bicara, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Air mata masih mengalir dari mata onyxnya yang baru saja terbuka setelah 4 hari tertutup rapat.

"Sasuke? Akhirnya, kau sadar juga, nak…" Mikoto berseru bahagia.

Sasuke tak memberi respon apa-apa, kecuali tangisan yang sejak tadi mengalir.

"Otouto, kenapa kau menangis?" Itachi bertanya, walau ia yakin ia tak akan mendapat jawabannya dengan cepat.

"Naruto.. Naruto.. Gue bakal nyusul lo bentar lagi.." Sasuke berujar pesimis. Tangisan itu sudah tidak mengalir dari matanya. Namun, bekas air mata kepedihan dan keputus asaan masih tampak di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau bilang Sasuke? Menyusul Naruto?" Itachi kaget. Mikoto tersentak.

'_Ternyata Sasuke sudah amat pesimis dengan penyakitnya.. __Tuhan.. Bantu aku menghadap cobaan ini'_ batin Mikoto.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kau pasti bisa sembuh!" Minato meyemangati Sasuke.

"Paman Minato.. Aku.. Aku.. Tau bagaimana kematian Naruto.. Dia… Dia… Dibunuh oleh putra keluarga Aburame yang bernama Aburame Shino, dan juga pesuruhnya yang bernama Asuma.." Sasuke gagap. Ia tak yakin orang mempercayai perkataan seseorang yang mengalami penurunan mental semenjak kehilangan sahabatnya. Ia amat yakin, apalagi untuk orang yang berpikiran rasional seperti Minato.

"Kau bercanda Sasuke.. Jangan biarkan kesedihan berlarut-larut dalam dirimu.. Kau harus maju.." Itachi tak percaya, walau hanya secara logis. Tapi, perasaannya mengatakan, apa yang akan Sasuke ucapkan setelah ini benar adanya.

Sasuke sudah ragu Minato akan mempercayainya. Namun, ternyata dugaannya salah. Minato tampak mempercayainya. "Benarkah itu Sasuke?"

"Iya.. Lalu… Paman, bisakah aku berkunjung ke rumah paman sebentar saja? Hanya sejam.. Kumohon.." Sasuke memohon. Ia ingin memenuhi permintaan terakhir Naruto. Memberikan surat yang Naruto minta ke orang tuanya.

"Kau belum sembuh benar Sasuke.." Minato menjawab tegas. Mikoto juga mengangguk-angguk di sebelah Minato.

"Aku mohon.. Hanya sebentar.." Sasuke kembali memohon. Minato tak tega melihat sang angkuh Uchiha yang memohon. Sang singa sakit yang memohon untuk dikeluar dari kandang yang mengurungnya. Kandang yang membuat ia sesak, dan akan mempercepat kematian sang singa. Kandang yang akan menjadi tempat ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"Baiklah.. Hanya sejam.. Gantilah pakaianmu, Sasuke.. Kita ke rumah paman sejam lagi.." Minato memberi persetujuan, namun Mikoto sepertinya masih tak setuju.

"Minato! Bagaimana kalau penyakitnya tambah parah?"

"Tak baik membiarkan dia stress disini. Biar dia refreshing sebentar. Lagipula saya ikut dengannya.." Minato menjawab bijak, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu cepat. Menyiapkan mobil untuk membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya. Mikoto hanya tercengang dengan keputusan Minato dan tak membantah lagi. Segera ia berjalan lunglai menuju kamar Sasuke, akan mempersiapkan segalanya.

Mikoto berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang panjang dan bercahaya. Namun cahaya terang itu tak memberinya ide. Tak memberinya ide untuk menghentikan Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit, walau hanya sejam saja.. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendengar suara 2 orang laki-laki yang amat sangat dikenalnya, karena ialah ibu dari 2 laki-laki itu..

"Sasuke, kau jangan bercanda! Masa ceritanya seperti itu?" suara Itachi menggelegar di kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Percayalah padaku aniki.. Aku tau, aku sudah seperti orang gila semenjak kematiannya, tapi ini memang benar!" suara Sasuke memancarkan nada ngotot yang sulit dilawan. Mikoto dapat mendengar helaan nafas berat Itachi.

"Lalu, kau mau menyampaikannya pada polisi? Kau tahu pasti, polisi itu berpikiran rasional, Sas! Tak mungkin mereka mendengar omonganmu yang seperti orang gila semenjak kematian Naruto! Lagipula, kau tahu, pemimpin penyelidikannya itu Hyuuga, Sas! Hyuuga!" Itachi ngomel. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya sekali, pelan dan lama, lalu bersiap membuka mulut lagi. Mikoto yang barusan mendengar dari depan (tepatnya sebelah) pintu masuk, mengintip ke jendela yang ada di pintu masuk kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Hyuuga lagi! Hyuuga lagi! Kau tau aniki, persaingan kita dengan Hyuuga sudah membuatku repot! Kau tau, bagaimana sulitnya aku bergaul dengan para Hyuuga? Dengan Neji, Hinata, Hanabi! Hanya karena persaingan bisnis konyol yang melibatkan ayah dan Hyuuga Hiashi!!" Sasuke murka. Mikoto dapat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah menjadi murka dan benci.

"Aku tak peduli! Pokoknya, aku tak mau membantumu menyampaikan hal itu ke kepolisian! Sudah cukup aku mendengar omelan dan wejangan-wejangan ayah tentang perusahaan dan juga Hyuuga! Aku muak!" Itahi emosi. Emosinya sudah meluap-luap tak keruan. Dan itu dilampiaskan ke Sasuke yang emosinya sedang meluap-luap juga. Tindakan yang salah…

"JANGAN BENTAK AKU ANIKI!" Sasuke marah. Lalu menggeram dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan dapat membunuh seseorang.

"Kau juga membentakku, lonely foolish brother.." Itachi membalas dengan emosi, namun nada suaranya datar.

"Hentikan! Kau yang mulai duluan! Dan jangan panggil aku lonely foolish brother!" Emosi Sasuke semakin memuncak dengan mudahnya.

Mikoto tak tahan melihat kedua putranya, kedua malaikatnya, bertengkar seperti itu. Segera ia banting pintu keras-keras, dengan sedikit gaya hiperbolis tentunya, agar mereka mendengar kedatangannya. Lalu ia melangkah selangkah ke kamar rawat Sasuke. "Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, CUKUP! Kalian adu mulut layaknya anak kecil! Kemana sikap dewasa kalian? Apa ibu dan ayah mengajarkan kalian seperti itu?"

"Ibu…" Itachi bergumam pelan, lalu sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari sikapnya yang sama sekali tak dewasa. Malah jauh dari itu..

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Emosiku terpancing.." Itachi meminta maaf. Permintaan maafnya (sepertinya) disambut baik oelh Sasuke.

"Ya. Maafkan aku juga aniki." Sasuke juga terbawa suasana, lalu ikut meminta maaf ke Itachi. Mikoto tersenyum lega. Lalu Mikoto menyentuh pelan bahu Itachi dan Sasuke.

Mikoto tak bersuara, tak juga beregerak. Ia hanya menyentuh bahu kedua anaknya, seakan-akan ingin membagi semua kalut dan kegelisahannya, dan juga membagi kekuatan dan semangat yang ia miliki ke kedua anaknya. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa melirik Mikoto penuh arti, dan tak membalas usapan ibu mereka, namun terlarut dalam suasana hati ibu mereka. Kesunyian itu mereka nikmati dengan khusyuk, sampai pintu masuk kamar Sasuke dibuka oleh seseorang..

"P.. permisi.." sebuah suara, suara perempuan, memecah keheningan mereka. Disembulkannya kepalanya, yang menampakkan rambut biru gelap dan menampakkan sepasan mata lavender seperti milik salah satu sahabat Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Dibelakang perempuan itu, tampak sesosok pria berambut coklat gelap panjang. Mata laki-laki itu sama dengan milik si perempuan.

"Neji.. Hinata.." Itachi berseru ramah. Tapi tetap diam. Ia tak ingin meminta ibunya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya. "Selamat siang. Ada apa? Tumben kesini?"

Neji menampakkan sedikit lengkung kecil dengan bibirnya, sementara muka Hinata merah padam. "Itachi-senpai, ini, Hinata mau ketemu Sasuke.. Tentang Naruto katanya." Neji berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya yang sepertinya akan mengembang. Muka Hinata bertambah merah.

"Wah.. Ada apa ini? Sebaiknya tante menyiapkan keprluan Sasuke saja ya? Biar ada privasi." Mikoto undur diri. Ia tarik tangannya dari bahu kedua anaknya, Sasuke dan Itachi, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mengemas beberapa pakaian Sasuke, sekaligus miliknya dan Itachi yang tertinggal. Rencananya, Mikoto akan pulang ke rumah, sekaligus mengecek kondisi rumah yang telah 3 hari ia tinggalkan.

Neji dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar dengan gestur tenang. Walau rona merah di pipi Hinata belum juga hilang. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tepi ranjang Sasuke. "S.. siang Sa..suke-kun..", sapa Hinata malu-malu.

"Siang. Mau bicara apa?" Sasuke bertanya. Lalu ia memainkan selimut berwarna coklat muda yang dibentangkan di atas badannya. Ia menarik-nariknya, melipat ujungnya, seperti anak kecil.

"A... ano.. kemarin.. Na.. Naruto-kun muncul dalam mimpiku.. Di.. dia bilang.. aku harus melihat sebuah s..surat.. yang tahu te..tempatnya itu Sas... sasuke-kun.." jawab Hinata gagap.

"Ahh... Iya, sekarang kami mau mengambilnya, bagaimana kalau kita bareng saja?" usul Itachi.

"Boleh juga tuh Hinata. Kakak kan sedang ada urusan, jadi tak bisa menemani kamu. Bagaimana kalau bareng Itachi-senpai dan Sasuke saja?" tawar Neji halus.

"Bo..boleh.." Hinata menjawab cepat, lalu Neji berjalan keluar kamar sambil menatap ke arah Hinata, Itachi dan Sasuke. "Gue titip Hinata ya Sasuke..." ucap Neji setelah ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, dan dalam sekejap mata, ia telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Setelah kepergian Neji, mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Suasananya damai. Bunyi CD Player yang memainkan lagu 'Unter dem Doppel Adler (Under The Double Eagle)' yang membiarkan diri mereka terlarut dalam pikiran dan musik yang mengalun. Mengharmonisasikan segalanya. Mengubah segalanya yang tadinya tak beraturan menjadi beraturan...

Tiba-tiba, pintu dibuka dan tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan seorang perempuan berambut merah.

"Paman Minato.. Bibi Kushina.." panggil Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan. Kedua orang yang dipanggil tersenyum hangat, lalu mengulurkan sebuah tas ke arah mereka semua. "Ayo kita berangkat. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan.. Hinata-chan mau ikut?" tanya Kushina. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan muka yang sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

"Kalau begitu, ayo.. Kalau kita tak berangkat cepat-cepat, waktu untuk berkunjung di rumahnya jadi sedikit loh.." ajak Minato. Setelah Minato selesai berbicara, pintu kamar mandi dibuka, dan munculah Mikoto dengan 2 buah tas jinjing warna hitam dan merah di tangannya.

"Kalian berangkat saja. Nanti kita betemu lagi di rumah sakit.." ujar Mikoto, lalu kembali berkutat dengan tas jinjing yang baru saja ia bawa keluar dari kamar mandi. Dari kedua tas tersebut, tericium wangi sampo dan sabun favorit Mikoto. Juga bau obat milik Sasuke. Bercampur aduk hingga menjadi bau yang tak keruan.

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat..", ucap Sasuke pelan. Lalu, dengan dibantu Itachi dan Minato, Sasuke bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kursi roda yang telah bertengger dengan manis di pojok kamar Sasuke semenjak hari pertama kedatangan Sasuke. Itachi mendorong kursi roda Sasuke. Minato berjalan di depan mereka, Kushina dan Hinata ada di paling belakang. Mengobrol santai layaknya ibu dan anak.

Di perjalanan menuju kediaman Uzumaki, suasana amat riang. Kushina, Minato dan Hinata mengobrol. Mengobrolkan topik-topik ringan. Sasuke dan Itachi saling mengejek satu sama lain.. Sasuke memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Baka Aniki', atau 'Dasar Idiot'. Dan Itachi sendiri membalas ejekan Sasuke dengan sebutan 'little foolish brother', atau 'Adik kecill.. Adik kecill..'

Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke dapat merasakan keceriaan yang biasanya ia rasakan saat sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman gilanya. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara selalu membawa angin cerah di kehidupan Sasuke yang sumpek dan pengap. Memberi warna di kertas hitam-putih Sasuke.

Mereka menempuh 15 menit perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke kediaman Uzumaki. Suasana tetap ceria, hingga mereka sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Uzumaki. Minato langsung berhenti mengobrol dengan Kushina dan Hinata. Itachi dan Sasuke berhenti saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai.", ucap Minato sambil membuka kunci pintu mobil BMWnya. Lalu ia menurunkan kursi roda Sasuke, Kushina dan Hinata membuka pintu utama rumah, Itachi membantu Sasuke turun dari mobil.

"Ayo Sasuke.", ajak Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke tak membalas, namun ia menerima uluran tangan dingin Itachi yang mengajaknya turun dari mobil.

"Tanganmu dingin aniki.", ucap Sasuke begitu ia duduk di kursi rodanya. Itachi kembali mendorongnya, Minato berjalan bersama kakak-beradik Uchiha itu. Kushina dan Hinata udah ada di dalam.

"Kan musim gugur. Cuaca juga bisa buruk dan menjadi dingin tahu..", sergah Itachi. Ia terus mendorong kursi roda Sasuke. Hingga sampai di sebuah kamar di lantai dasar. Di kamar paling pojok yang mengarah ke taman belakang dan kolam renang. Kamar yang sering Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara kunjungi. Kamar Naruto.

Di depan, Kushina dan Hinata sudah ada di depan kamar Naruto, namun belum mmebuka kunci kamarnya. Minato tetap berjalan bersama dengan kakak-beradik Uchiha. Diraihnya sebuah kunci kecil keperakan dari besi. "Ini Sasuke. Kuncinya..", ucap Minato sambil menyerahkan kunci besi itu ke Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Sasuke telah berada di depan kamar Naruto. Sasuke angkat kunci itu dengan tangannya, hingga sejajar dengan lubang kunci. Lalu ia masukkan kunci itu perlahan-lahan, dan memutarnya 2 kali, hingga terdengan bunyi, "CKREKK" dari pintu itu..

"Ayo..", ajak Sasuke kepada semuanya. Itachi kembali mendorong kursi roda Sasuke. Kushina, Minato dan Hinata mengikuti dari belakang. Mata mereka berempat (maksudnya minus Sasuke) menjelajahi kamar Naruto yang tak pernah dibuka semenjak kepergiannya ke Gunung Katak 2 minggu yang lalu. Kamarnya tetap rapi, wanginya tetap sama, namun debu-debu telah bertumpuk di beberapa tempat.

Kamar Naruto bercat hitam, dengan wallpaper-wallpaper emas ditempel diatas dinding hitam. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu pohon ek yang wangi, jendelanya sangat besar, dan menghadap ke arah taman dan kolam renang. Matahari terbernam dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari jendela besar yang terpampang. Kasur Naruto yang cukup untuk 2 orang ada di tengah-tengah kamar. Arah pandang kasur itu juga mengarah ke jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan yang indah bak lukisan mahal karya Picasso.

"Nanti aku harus membereskannya.." ujar Kushina. Lalu keinginannya itu ditolak oleh Minato.

"Jangan, biar seperti ini saja. Ini bukti kehidupan Naruto yang terakhir." ucap Minato. Kushina ber-Ooh pelan dan mengangguk. Hinata juga ikut mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke membawa kursi rodanya sendiri ke meja Naruto. Meja itu memiliki satu laci kecil. Sasuke buka laci kecil itu, dan tanpa susah payah, ia sudah menemukan barang yang Naruto minta untuk diberikan kepada orang tuanya, Hinata, juga sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tangan pucat Sasuke mengambil amplop tipis berwarna kuning gading itu. Di depannya, terikat pita tipis berwarna merah darah, seakan-akan menyegel surat itu dari orang-orang iseng yang ingin membacanya.

"Bukalah Sasuke-kun..", tawar Minato. Kushina mengangguk disebelahnya, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Minato yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak.. Ia berpesan, paman dan bibi yang membaca surat ini pertama kali..", tolak Sasuke halus. Lalu matanya beralih ke Hinata. "Hinata, ini barang yang ingin ia sampaikan kepadamu..", Sasuke berkata pelan dan halus. Dengan suara seraknya—yang sebenarnya merdu—, Sasuke panggil Itachi.

"Aniki, boleh minta tolong? Tolong hubungi Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Minta mereka datang kesini. Secepatnya..", pinta Sasuke, yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Itachi. Itachi berjalan ke luar kamar, lalu berbicara dengan beberapa orang di ponsel. Setelah 10 menit, ia kembali ke kamar.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan Gaara sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Entah mengapa, mereka semua sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kesini sebelum aku memintanya. Mereka merasa, Naruto memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul disini.", Itachi menyampaikan hipotesanya, lalu berjalan menuju belakang kursi roda Sasuke.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, terdengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Salah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu, dan mengantar Neji, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru masuk. Menuju kamar Naruto.

"Hai semua.", sapa Kiba pertama kali. Lalu ia segera masuk ke kamar Naruto, disusul yang lain. Neji berdiri di sebelah Hinata, Shikamaru berdiri di salah satu pojokan kamar, Kiba dan Gaara berdiri tak jauh dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Ekspresi mereka semua waswas.

"Ayo Paman Minato, buka suratnya.", tawar Sasuke. Itachi dan yang lain melemparkan pandangan memohon ke Minato. Kushina masih menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu sisi bahu Minato.

Minato menatap sekelilingnya, lalu dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, ia buka pita yang membungkus amplop itu, lalu ia buka penutup amplopnya. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna kuning gading yang bertuliskan dengan tinta hitam. Minato membaca isinya sekilas, lalu menyerahkan surat itu kepada Kushina. Minato memalingkan muka, lalu menutup matanya, sesekali memijit hidung sekaligus matanya dengan jari-jari panjang miliknya. Seolah-olah berusaha menyamarkan air mata yang siap jatuh...

Kushina membaca surat itu, lalu menutup mukanya. Beberapa tetes air mata telah jatuh kembali di pipi Kushina yang halus. Surat itu terlepas dari tangan Kushina, lalu melayang-layang hingga jatuh tepat dibawah Kushina. Hinata yang berdiri di dekatnya mengambil surat itu dengan tangan yang bergetar, lalu membacanya. Dan kali ini, Hinata yang menangis. Mata lavendernya kembali memerah, dan surat itu kembali jatuh dari tangan seseorang. Kali ini, Itachi mengambil surat itu dari lantai, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke yang penasaran dengan isi suratnya.

"Bacalah..", perintah Itachi.

"Aku?", Sasuke bertanya. Lalu mengarahkan pandangan kepada Minato. Meminta persetujuan.

Minato yang melihat Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu berbicara, "Baca saja. Bersuara. Agar yang lain bisa mendengar.."

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, lalu membacakan kalimat dalam surat Naruto perlahan-lahan..

_**---o0o---**_

_**Konohagakure, Minggu ke 3 **__**September, 20XX**_

_To all people around me.._

_Semuanya, mungkin saat kalian baca surat ini, aku udah nggak ada lagi di dunia ini. Malaikat penjemput nyawa udah bawa aku ke sisi-Nya. _

_Aku udah bertemu dengan tuhan yang maha kuasa. __Dan, aku juga udah tenang dialam sana…_

_Dan sekarang, aku nulis surat ini karena aku ngerasa, malaikat penjemput nyawa udah ngebayangin bayangan aku.. mengikuti aku kemanapun aku pergi.. _

_dan saat kalian baca surat ini, aku udah dijemput.. ke alam sana…_

_Buat Ayah,Bunda, Naru tau, Naru punya banyak salah. Naru bukan anak berbakti. _

_Tapi, kalian perlu tau, bahwa Naru amat menyayangi kalian berdua. _

_Kalianlah sumber kehidupan Naru yang nggak akan pernah Naru lupain.. _

_Mom, Dad, thak you for your love for me… I always love you.. _

_Jalani hidup ini berdua tanpa Naru ya… dengan bahagia pastinya.. _

_Don't be sad, Mom, Dad.. Kita akan bertemu lagi di alam sana… _

_Di dunia abadi yang telah dijanjikan tuhan.. __Dan kita akan bersama selamanya di dunia abadi itu.._

Sasuke mengambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan kembali bacaanya.

_Buat Sasuke Teme, __aku minta maaf akan semua kesalahanku.. __Kau sahabatku yang paling baik Sas.. _

_Walaupun kita sering bertengkar, tapi kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik.. _

_Jangan sering bertantem sama Itachi nii-san. __Nggak baik loh.._

_Lanjutin hidup__mu Sas.. Jangan sampe kau putus asa sama penyakitmu… Have a nice life.._

_Buat Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji dan Kiba, maafin aku ya.. Kesalahanku pasti banyak.. Aku juga bukan sahabat yang baik. _

_Tapi, semua kenangan manis maupun pahit kita, plus Sasuke, nggak akan kulupakan.. _

_Bahkan samp__ai aku meninggal, bahkan, sampai di alam sana… Kita akan ketemu lagi di sana._

_Buat Hinata, seorang yang selalu ku sayangi, jangan sedih dengan kematianku.. ini udah takdir yang maha kuasa buat aku.. _

_Jadi, lebih baik kamu temukan pria lain yang lebih baik daripada aku untuk meneruskan hidup kamu.. _

_Bangunlah keluarga kecil bahagia seperti apa yang selalu kamu certain ke aku.._

Sasuke kembali mengambil nafas. Kali ini leih berat dan lama. Lalu, ia lanjutkan membaca surat itu..

_Buat Itachi nii-san, makasih y__a udah mau jadi sosok kakak buat aku. _

_Aku selalu menganggap Itachi nii-san sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri. _

_Jangan sering-sering berantem sama Sasuke ya__, nii-san. _

_Aku tau Sasuke itu nyebelin, tapi sebenernya dia baik banget kok nii-san._

_Terakhir, buat semuanya, teruslah jalani hidup dengan semangat… Jangan terpuruk dengan kepergianku.. _

_Dan, terima kasih atas semua kebahagiaan yang telah kalian berikan ke aku … terima kasih …_

_Salam,_

_Uzumaki Naruto…_

_**---o0o---**_

Sasuke melipat kembali surat bertinta hitam itu. Ia menebarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, melihat ekspresi Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata, Itachi, dan juga Minato Kushina. Saat Sasuke menebarkan pandangannya, ia sendiri sudah tak mampu menahan tangis. Tangis yang ia keluarkan setelah ia membaca surat wasiat Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Kiba tampak sangat sedih. Sasuke dapat melihat air mata mengalir dari mata kedua sahabatnya. Apalagi Kiba yang ekspresif. Air mata telah membanjiri muka Kiba, membentuk sungai dengan banyak anak sungai.

Neji dan Gaara tak mengeluarkan air mata, namun, mata mereka berdua telah merah. Menahan tangis yang sebenarnya ingin diekeluarkan.

Minato masih memalingkan muka, kembali memijit-mijit hidung dan matanya, kembali menyembunyikan tangis yang ingin sekali jatuh di muka sang dokter kenamaan. Kushina yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Minato masih menutup matanya dengan tangan. Namun, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan air yang sedari tadi mengalir dari matanya..

Itachi meneteskan beberapa tetes air matanya, lalu dengan cepat, ia seka air mata yang mengalir. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi tegar di wajahnya, lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke sekali. Dan tersenyum hangat.

Hinata memeluk tubuh mungilnya kuat-kuat. Mata lavendernya menjatuhkan air mata berkilauan bak mutiara yang jatuh dari mata putri duyung. Mukanya memerah, ekspresinya sudah sukar ditebak, lalu ia menyandarkan tubuh ringkihnya ke tubuh Neji dibelakangnya. Hinata tampak berusaha mengendalikan emosi sekaligus kondisi fisiknya..

Sasuke sendiri tergolek lemah di kursi rodanya. Ia senderkan tubuhnya yang semakin sulit ia kendalikan. Ia pijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit, ia atur nafasnya yang semakin tak teratur. Itachi yang berada dibelakangnya dapat mendengar suara putus-putus nafas Sasuke.

Itachi segera memanggil Minato yang belum 'sadar'. Ia panggil nama Minato dengan keras, "PAMAN MINATOO!!!"

Minato kembali tersadar, lalu, saat ia tersadar, ia sudah melihat Sasuke yang keadaannya menurun..

"Sasuke!", ucap Minato kaget, lalu segera membangunkan Kushina yang masih bersedih, mendudukan Kushina di tepi tempat tidur, lalu segera berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berada..

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Minato cemas, juga frustasi.

"Hahhh... Hahh... Kurasa... tidak Paman..", ucap Sasuke dengan nada putus-putus. Orang-orang yang ada di kamar itu langsung mengerubungi Sasuke yang kondisinya turun. Siap membantu apabila dibutuhkan.

"Kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit! Ayo semua! Bantu saya!", perintah Minato dengan nada tegas. Sasuke yang kesadarannya sudah semaki menipis merasakan tubuhnya diangkut, tidak didorong di kursi roda lagi.

"Ayo! Naik mobil masing-masing! Hinata, kau bisa kan ikut mobil Neji?", tanya Minato. Hinata langsunng mengangguk cepat dan ikut dalam mobil Neji.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Kushina, tolong telefon rumah sakit, minta perawat siapkan kamar Sasuke. Bilang saja itu perintahku.", perintah Minato lagi.

"Baik..", Kushina menyanggupi, lalu berkutat dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Dibalik suasana hingar bingar itu, Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya.. Dan ia mendengar sebuah suara ceria yang amat dirindukannya. "Berjuanglah Sasuke.. Kalau kau akan mengikutiku, aku akan menunggu di depan pintu.."

Dan Sasuke menjawab, "Ya... Aku akan menyusulmu.."

**TBC!**

* * *

A/N : Minna, udah kebayar kan penasarannya? Ketauan siapa Ksatria Neraka! Dan pastinya, bukan Jiraiya kan? Hehehehehe : )

Minna, meratiin kata-kata yang diatas ngga? Yang muncul sebelom cerita mulai? Hahaha… saya lagi suka masang kata-kata aneh nih.

Blood berarti darah yang muncul di chapter ini, Diamonds berarti surat berharga yang Naruto kasih ke orang-orang terdekatnya. Hahaha ;)

Minna-san! Doakan saya! Baru mau UAS, karena sekolah jebot bin lemot itu baru ngadain UAS sekarang! Doain minna-san, supaya nilai-nilai saya memuaskan~!

Sasuke nangis, Sasuke nangis, kok kayaknya saya seneng banget???

Darbi : Idih idih, lo cinta amat Sasuke nangis? Bukannya waktu lo bikin chapter ini lo *… biiiiippp*(sensor)?

Dee : Bi-a-rin! Sabodo amaaaatt! Gue juga mimpi Sasuke yang jadi uke, bukan Naruto! Hahahahaha: ) *evil grin*

NB dari Darbi: Hohoho… Saya ngeganti surat Naru loh! Tadinya kan gue-lo, tapi karena itu surat dibacanya jadi ga enak, makanya diganti jadi aku-kamu. Huehuehue…

Sekalian mau promosiin fict teman-teman sayaaa, R&R yaaa :

CDWeb by 5 sekawan ; Shinkansen Uzumaki goes to Boarding by 5 sekawan ;

The Last Uzumaki by 5 sekawan ; Surat Wasiat by P. Ravenclaw (fandom Naruto Indo)

Werewolves by Phillip William-Wammy(fandom Bleach Indo).

**Next Chapter : Solution.**

REVIEW PLEASEE~! NEED REVIEW SOOOOOO MUCH!!!

Arigatou!


	8. Solution part 1

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 8 : Solution (part I).**

* * *

Disclaimere : **Masashi Kishimoto**… Huh! Aye ngambek nggak dikasih-kasih Narutonya!

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** cukup nggak ya?

Genre : **Liat ndewe! **-Liat sendiri!-

Warning : **OOC**, **Cheesy, OC**!

A/N : Walalalalalalalala…. –nyanyian kebahagiaan-

Maaf, saya kena WB abis-abisan, makanya apdetnya jadi lama! Gome~n!

Huwah, banyak yang pinter, banyak yang nebak, walau saya NGGAK tau bener atao ngga..

Sesuai request, genrenya udah diganti. Angstnya disimpen buat chapter depan yaa(Chapter 9, bukan chap 8 part 2)! Ksatria Neraka itu Asuma, bukan Shino. Shino cuma pengordernya aja.

(Wammy and Zooi's age : 22 ; Hime Hakase's age : 25)

* * *

**-oOo-**

_Problem Solved._

**-oOo-**

* * *

**Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha, 3 hari setelah pembacaan surat terakhir Naruto, 3.00 p.m...**

Keadaan memburuk.

Hanya itu yang bisa Minato katakan akan semua kejadian yang terjadi sekarang..

Penyelidikan pembunuhan Naruto mengalami penghentian sementara, karena kurangnya bukti-bukti dan saksi-saksi yang dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Keterangan Sasuke pasti dianggap hanya halusinasi semata, mengingat kondisi Sasuke setelah kematian Naruto.

Kondisi Sasuke semakin buruk dari hari ke hari.. Ia semakin sering muntah, semakin cepat kehilangan kesadaran, dan ia semakin lemah untuk berjalan, bahkan duduk sekalipun, ia sudah sulit… Minato sudah hampir menyerah menangani Sasuke, namun dukungan Kushina dan keluarga Uchiha terus memacunya untuk terus berusaha meanjangkan umur seorang anak manusia yang harusnya sempurna dan bisa lebih baik dari ini…

Sakura menjauh.. Ia menjauh dari lingkungan teman-teman barunya di Konoha dan terlihat lebih menyendiri. Sekarang, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yamato, tunangannya, biarpun ia masih ragu dengan Yamato.. Sasuke terakhir kali menerima pesan singkat dari Sakura sehari setelah kedatangan Yamato ke Konoha. Sejak saat itu, Sakura tak pernah menghubungi Sasuke lagi…

Dan hari ini, seperti halnya hari-hari kemarin, Minato kembali mengunjungi Sasuke di kamar rawatnya.

Minato masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan bau steril yang menyengat. Ruangan itu putih bersih, seperti tak ada sedikit pun kuman disana. Ruangan itu cukup luas, namun terasa sempit pula dalam waktu bersamaan. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai mesin dan alat kedokteran untuk membantu kelangsungan hidup si pasien. Dan disanalah Sasuke berada…

"Hai Sasuke." Sapa Minato ramah. Sasuke yang tubuhnya terlilit berbagai selang dan alat-alat kedokteran hanya menatap Minato sekilas. Lalu pandangan matanya kembali beradu dengan langit-langit kamar ICU yang mengurungnya, menyiratkan ia telah benar-benar muak dengan ruangan pucat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Minato lagi. Sasuke terus mengadu pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. Minato menyerah mengajak Sasuke bicara. Dan tiba-tiba, Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"Paman, kalau aku minta suntik mati bisa ngga?"

Mata biru Minato membelalak kaget. Lalu dengan cepat, ia menggeleng. "Nggak mungkin. Suntik mati itu hanya untuk keadaan darurat saja, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke kembali menatap langit-langit. Minato menunggu. Ia menunggu Sasuke bicara. Minato menarik kursi yang ada di bawah ranjang Sasuke, dan duduk disana. Sambil menunggu, sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa risih karena dilihat seperti itu oleh Minato. 15 menit mereka ada dalam posisi yang sama, tidak saling menyapa, hanya bertatap-tatapan. Akhirnya, Sasuke menyerah. Ia mulai bicara.

"Paman, boleh bawa notebook kesini ngga? Aku mau ngecek email nih. Udah 2 mingguan ngga dibuka."

"Boleh. Entar paman bawain ya?" Minato menawarkan, lalu Minato tersenyum. Sasuke kembali menatap langit-langit kamar ICU sambil menunggu.

"Kalo begitu, paman tinggal dulu."

Minato beranjak dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki, lalu berjalan ke luar ruang ICU. Saat Minato sampai di pintu ruang ICU, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara gaduh di depan.

"GEDUBRAK!!"

Seseorang jatuh, sepertinya.

Dan suara jatuh itu disusul dengan suara gedubrak-gedubrak yang lain. Dan pintu pun dibuka..

"Ha… hai Sasuke!" sapa Itachi pertama kali. Dibelakangnya, ada Sasori, Tobi dan Deidara yang membawa berbagai barang ditangan mereka.

Sasuke tak bisa merespon apa-apa. Ia terlalu kaget untuk merespon sesuatu. Ia hanya bisa menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi datar. Deidara maju terlebih dahulu, dengan bunga di tangannya. "Sasuke, Ada kiriman bunga dari Konan loh." Lalu Deidara meletakan bunga itu di meja sebelah kasur Sasuke.

"Sas, ini ada video cheaper by the dozen 2, terus ada dvd journey to the center of the earth, ada dvd death note dan bleach juga." Itachi menaruh setumpuk DVD baru dan lama favorit Sasuke ke meja sebelah kasur Sasuke. Meja kecil itu sekarang sangat penuh. Bunga, DVD, DVD portable, minuman, obat, handphone, dan beberapa makanan berjejal-jejal berebut tempat disana.

"Sasuke-senpai! Ini dari Tobi, senpai! Diterima ya, senpai!" Tobi menyerahkan sebuah pigura berukiran, 'Get Well Soon, Sasuke' yang sepertinya dibuat oleh anak-anak Akatsuki. Pigura itu membingkai foto Akatsuki bersama dengan Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji dan Kiba yang saat itu sedang menonton konser Avenged Sevenfold(loh kok?). Di pojok foto itu terdapat tanggal diambilnya foto itu. 25/12/XX. Natal tahun lalu.

Sasori tak memberikan apa-apa. Barang yang tadi ia bawa sudah diberikan Itachi ke Sasuke.

"Makasih semuanya." Sasuke berujar pelan, namun menghasilkan reaksi yang berlebihan dari Itachi, Deidara dan Tobi. Sasori hanya berdiri di pojok ICU sambil menatap lantai kosong dengan tatapan kosong…

Itachi menangis terharu, Tobi memeluk Deidara, Deidara memeluk Tobi, lalu mereka menangis bombay di dada partnernya. Dengan gaya di dramatisir, mereka membalas terima kasih dari Sasuke.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kembali, Sasuke.." Itachi menyusut ingus yang keluar. Lalu ia terkena lemparan salah satu DVD yang ia bawa untuk Sasuke, dan ia kembali nangis lebay. "Aduuuh.. Sasuke-chan, kan sakyiit.."

Tobi dan Deidara masih menangis, lalu mereka mengucapkan sama-sama bersamaan. "Sama-sama… Sasuke-senpai!" ucap Tobi. Sementara Deidara mengucapkan, "Sama-sama, Sasuke."

Sasori sama sekali tak mengeluarkan reaksi. Ia masih memandangi lantai kosong dengan tatapan kosong.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu dibuka perlahan.. Dan tampak seorang perempuan gemuk berambut putih masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Dan kebetulan, ia melihat Deidara, Tobi dan Itachi yang mengangis bombay bin lebay.

"Heh! Kalian ngapain nangis disini? Hush hush! Pergi sana!" usir si perawat tua gemuk itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Itachi, Deidara dan Tobi keluar. Sasori tetap berada di tempatnya, namun beberapa menit setelah meninggalkan ruangan ICU, Itachi kembali masuk dan menyeret Sasori yang sedang linglung keluar ICU.

Suster mengecek keadaan Sasuke, lalu berpaling setelah mengeluarkan senyumnya. Ia berbalik, dan Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu. "Terima kasih, suster.."

Suster itu berpaling ke arah Sasuke, lalu kembali tersenyum hangat. "Sama-sama. Sudah tugas saya kok.." Dan suter itu kembali berjalan keluar kamar ICU yang pengap itu…

* * *

**Kamar ICU Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha, 6.00 p.m.**

Minato kembai ke ICU, namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ia membawa beberapa berkas, laptop kecilnya dan sebuah flashdisc kecil. Minato menjinjing barang-barang itu dari ruangannya di lantai 2 hingga ICU di lantai 5.

"Malam, Sasuke-kun..", sapa Minato. Minato mendorong pintu kamar ICU yang cukup besar itu. Tak melepas berkas, laptop dan flashdisc kecil di kedua tangannya.

"Malam.", hanya itu respon Sasuke. Minato menggeleng pelan, dan berjalan ke arah kasur Sasuke. Dan menarik meja dorong yang biasa dipakai untuk menaruh makanan. Menaruh laptop dan flashdisc kecil itu disana.

"Sudah paman bawakan. Silahkan dipakai sepuasnya.", Minato mendorong meja kecil itu ke depan Sasuke, lalu menaikkan sedikit posisi kasur Sasuke agar dapat melihat layar laptop di depannya. Dan Minato duduk di pojok ICU. Dengan berkas-berkas yang menunggu untuk diperiksa. Memasang ekspresi serius sambil terus membaca berkas-berkas tebal milik berbagai pasien.

"Makasih paman.", Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu langsung menyalakan laptop itu. Mencolokkan flashdisc kecil yang dibawa Minato, dan menyambungkan koneksi internet dengan broadband yang telah ia colokkan di laptop itu.

(Broadband itu bentuknya kaya flashdisc. Jadi, flashdisc yang selama ini dibawa Minato itu broadband buat connect ke internet. Gituh…)

Sasuke membuka emailnya. Dan mengecek satu per satu email yang masuk. Ada 10 email baru, dan ada satu email yang membuatnya tertarik..

_**--**_

_**uchiha_sasukeuni-konoha.**__** edu. com**_'s inbox.

from :_**yuuhi_kurenaiuni-konoha. edu. com**_, Subject :** About your friend sudden death.**

**--**

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Dengan cepat ia klik email itu, menunggu proses loading. Dan ternyata, proses loading berlangsung cukup lama. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan panjang email yang sedang ia buka kali ini. Setelah penantian selama 3 menit, Sasuke melihat keseluruhan email yang dikirim oleh Yuuhi Kurenai ini.

--

_Email from __yuuhi_.com_

Uchiha Sasuke,

Selamat siang. Saya Yuuhi Kurenai, salah satu dosen di Universitas Konoha, dosen jurusan sastra. Mungkin Anda tak mengenal saya, namun, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kebenaran yang ada. Kebenaran tentang kematian salah sahabat Anda, Uzumaki Naruto. Pelakunya adalah seorang yang sebenarnya sangat dekat dengan Anda, yang notabenene suami saya. Orang itu adalah Sarutobi Asuma, salah satu dosen Universitas Konoha jurusan teknik.

Semuanya bermula dari suatu kejadian di aula universitas, dimana Asuma bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Aburame yang bernama Shino. Dan sejak itu, Asuma yang saya kenal berubah. Ia yang tadinya baik namun tegas menjadi kasar dan arogan. Semuanya berjalan dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Dan pada satu malam, saya mendapati inbox emailnya terbuka. Dengan rasa penasaran yang ada, saya membaca beberapa email yang ada. Namun, saya sadar, waktu saya tak banyak. Tak mungkin saya membaca satu persatu email itu, akan memakan waktu yang luar biasa banyak. Maka, saya menyimpan data-data email itu. Berikut yang saya rasa dapat dijadikan petunjuk untuk menjerat para pelakunya(termasuk Asuma) lebih jauh.

--

From : _**aburame_shinointer-uni-konoha. edu .com**_

To : _**sarutobi_asumauni-konoha. edu. com**_

Subject : **Your next job.**

Asuma-san,

Pekerjaan Anda kali ini adalah membunuh pewaris semata wayang dari Klan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana caranya, itu terserah Asuma-san. Yang penting, saya dikirimi email berisi rencana Anda. Ayah sangat mendukung rencana saya ini. Karena itulah Anda dijuluki kesatria dari neraka

Aburame Shino

_Sent 08/08/XX(Eight of Ausust 20XX)_

--

From : _**sarutobi_asumauni-konoha. edu. com**_

To : _**aburame_shinointer-uni-konoha. edu. com**_

Subject : **Re: Your next job, My plan**

Shino-sama,

Rencana saya kali ini adalah, memanggilnya ke Gunung Katak, dan membunuhnya disana. Lalu, saya tinggalkan mayat itu. Biarkan sampai busuk. Dalam pemikiran saya, medan di Gunung Katak cukup sulit, belum tentu pihak-pihak pengganggu akan sampai di Gunung Katak tanpa kekurangan apapun. Ditambah lokasinya yang sangat jauh dari keramaian.

Saya harap Shino-sama, dan ayah Shino-sama mau menerima rencana saya ini.

Sarutobi Asuma.

_Sent 08/10/XX(Tenth of August 20XX)_

--

From : _**aburame_shinointer-uni-konoha. edu. com**_

To : _**sarutobi_asumauni-konoha. edu. com**_

Subject : **Re: My plan**

Asuma-san,

Ayah sangat senang dengan rencana Anda, Asuma-san. Kau memang pantas dijuluki Ksatria Neraka. Ayah akan membayar berapapun jika misi Anda berhasil. Anda bisa menghubungi saya di nomor : XXXIXOOXOOI. Minggu depan, saya tunggu di Insects Café untuk membicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut.

Aburame Shino.

_Sent 08/15/XX(Fifteenth of August 20XX)_

--

Mungkin hanya ini yang saya rekomendasikan. Namun, apabila Anda ingin mendapatkan keseluruhan email mengenai pembunuhan berencana ini, Anda dapat menghubungi saya di XOXOXOIIOXIXO.

Salam,

Yuuhi Kurenai a.k.a. Sarutobi Kurenai.

_Sent 10/29/XX(Twenty Ninth of October 20XX)_

--

Sasuke membelakakan matanya, lagi. Ia terlalu kaget untuk sekedar merespon bukti besar di depan matanya itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan…

Jemari kurus Sasuke menjalari keyboard laptop di depannya, berniat menulis email balasan untuk Yuuhi Kurenai, seseorang yang ia anggap penyelamat. Namun jarinya terhenti. Ia termangu. Hal itu disebabkan karena Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti apa yang harus ia tulis. Ia bingung, bagaimana menunjukan ia tak bisa menemui Yuuhi Kurenai. Ia tak ingin Yuuhi Kurenai mengasihaninya.

Dan memang, Sasuke dilanda akan kebingungan tiada tara. Padahal, untuk menyusun makalah setebal 500 halaman pun tak begitu sulit baginya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Setelah termangu selama beberapa menit, Sasuke mulai menulis.

Tak banyak yang Sasuke tulis, namun, ia yakin, Yuuhi Kurenai akan mengerti maksudnya.

--

From : **uchiha_sasukeuni-konoha. edu. com**

To : **yuuhi_kurenaiuni-konoha. edu. com**

_Apa kau tahu apa rahasia di balik burung? _

_Setiap kali ia mengepakkan sayap, ia mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang baru_

_Tapi saat itu semua juga berubah_

_Ketika ia melewati kota, dan bertemu dengan sang betina yang ditakdirkan untuknya_

_Menjalin cinta kasat mata, lalu beberapa detik kemudian sang betina pergi tanpa sebab_

_Lalu burung kembali terbang, melewati sungai-sungai, dan bertemu dengan segerombol burung lain yang sedang singgah untuk melepas dahaga_

_Tanpa aba-aba, ia ditarik dan sedikit demi sedikit lukanya terobati dan mereka terbang kembali melintasi bumi_

_Dan ia merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh burung-burung yang berpergian bersamanya_

_Namun, semua itu juga hanya kasat mata_

_Ia kembali harus terjatuh, dan terpisah dengan burung-burung yang lain_

_Bisakah kau mengerti?_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

--

Sasuke merasa cukup puas dengan tulisannya. Walaupun ia sadar, tulisannya tak akan sebagus karya murid-murid Yuuhi Kurenai, namun ia bangga. Bangga dengan bagaimana ia mengapresiasikan dirinya sebagai burung kesepian yang ditinggal oleh cinta lamanya..

Sasuke termangu lagi, menatap layar laptop di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Minato yang masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya melirik Sasuke sedikit di balik kertas-kertas yang menutupi matanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?", tanya Minato. Minato singkirkan berkas-berkas yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu ia melepas kacamata bacanya.

Sasuke tak bergeming, dan kemisteriusan Sasuke membuat Minato ingin sekali melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat di internet. Sasuke tak bergerak. Dan membiarkan Minato melihat apa yang Yuuhi Kurenai kirim. Minato membacanya dengan serius, dan mata birunya bersinar senang, jenaka, jahil.

"Sasuke-kun! Ini bisa dijadikan petunjuk! Mungkin cukup kuat untuk menyeret Shino dan Asuma ke bui!", Minato berujar semangat, lalu ia menatap laptop miliknya lebih seksama. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Siapa?", Sasuke bertanya, sok bodoh.

"Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Dengan kondisiku saat ini? Jangan harap!", Sasuke berujar pesimis, lalu membanting punggungnya ke kasur di belakangnya. Minato hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah kau saja.", Minato menggumam, lalu sebuah ide yang sangat-sangat cemerlang muncul di otaknya. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita libatkan hacker dan detektif?"

"Hah?", Sasuke mengerinyitkan keningnya, lalu berujar, "Sesuka paman sajalah.", dan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Minato. Menarik selimutnya lebih panjang, lebih menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Minato tak menanggapi tanggapan Sasuke, ia sudah terlalu semangat dengan rencana brilian nan jahil di otaknya. Ia tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar rawat Sasuke…

* * *

**3 hari kemudian, Rumah Sakit Keluarga Konoha, 11 a.m.**

Seorang perempuan berpakaian santai melenggang dengan santai pula di koridor rumah sakit. Di punggungnya, terdapat ransel kecil warna hitam yang serasi dengan kemeja gombrong hijau lumut, skinny jeans hitam dan sandal thongnya. Perempuan itu berkacamata tipis, rambut pendek hijau tuanya dikuncir. Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan.

Perempuan itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berpapan nama, Dr. Namikaze Minato. Perempuan itu mengetuk pintu perlahan dan terdengar suara ringan dari dalam. "Masuk!", perintah suara itu.

Perempuan itu masuk, dan berdiri di pojok ruangan. Orang yang tadi mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk—Minato—mengajaknya duduk. "Silahkan duduk. Terserah mau duduk dimana." Dan wanita itu pun duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada.

"Namikaze Minato. Anda?", ucap Minato sopan. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk berjabat tangan dengan wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu membalas uluran tangan itu. "Hisanobu Wammy. Cukup panggil saya Wammy. Hacker.", ucap perempuan itu dengan senyuman, memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

Minato mengangguk, dan duduk ia di salah satu sofa yang ada. Wammy duduk di seberang, berhadapan dengan Minato. "Partner Anda?", tanya Minato lagi.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai, kita tunggu saja."

Mereka tak menunggu lama, hanya berselang 5 menit, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Minato mempersilahkannya masuk dan muculah dua orang wanita berpakaian santai muncul. Wanita pertama mengenakan vest coklat tua, kaos lengan pendek coklat muda, jeans hitam, dan juga sepatu kanvas putih blutek.

Wanita kedua mengenakan blus putih lengan pendek, celana coklat khaki yang kelihatan nyaman, dan juga flat shoes berwarna coklat tua. Mata hitamnya memancarkan ekspresi jenaka. Kulit putih pucatnya membuat dirinya tampak rapuh.

Minato berdiri, diikuti dengan Wammy. Pria itu menghampiri Minato dan partnernya—Wammy— lalu mengulurkan tangan duluan. "Togawa Zooi. Zooi. Detektif, mata-mata juga bisa."

Minato membalas uluran tangan tersebut. "Namikaze Minato. Minato.", lalu Minato melirik seorang wanita di sebelah Zooi.

"Himitsu. Hime. Hemm.. Apa ya? Mungkin asisten Zooi dan Wammy?", ucap Hime-hakase sambil menyalami tangan Minato. Minato tersenyum kepada Hime-hakase, lalu kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Zooi dan Hime-hakase duduk di sebelah Wammy.

"Langsung saja, karena waktu saya tak banyak. Permintaan saya adalah, kalian berdua menyelidiki Sarutobi Asuma, salah satu dosen Universitas Konoha jurusan teknik, dan juga Aburame Shino, salah satu mahasiswa Konoha International Univrsity. Aburame Shino ini juga merupakan pewaris dari Klan Aburame.", Minato berbicara panjang lebar. Zooi dan Wammy yang duduk di depannya mengangguk.

"Waktu kalian, ehm.. berapa hari ya? 2 minggu cukup?", Minato bertanya lagi. Balasan dari Zooi hanya mengangguk, Wammy tersenyum.

"Tentu saja cukup! Dengan keahlian saya, saya yakin dapat membobol segala perlengkapan maya mereka, juga semua data tentang mereka di dunia maya!", Wammy berujar optimis—ceria.

Minato mengangguk, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Saya rasa hari ini cukup. Kita bertemu lagi 2 minggu lagi, di kantor saya—mungkin akan berubah nanti, saya akan menghubungi anda. Jam 2 tepat.", dan Minato pun berlalu dari hadapan Wammy dan Zooi. Meninggalkan Wammy, Hime-hakase dan Zooi yang sedang mengakumulasikan berbagai rencana di otak mereka.

"Zo? Mulai yuk.", ucap Wammy. Ia membuka percakapan siang itu, setelah ada jeda hening sesaat setelah Minato meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ayo. Aku juga udah ngga sabar. Kayaknya seru 'kucing-kucingan'nya.", Zooi berkata ceria juga. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi yang tadi ditunjukan kepada Minato.

Zooi bangkit, lalu merapihkan beberapa bagian vestnya yang agak kusut. Setelah ia selesai merapihkan vestnya, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Wammy yang masih terduduk di sofa. Wammy menerima uluran tangan itu. Zooi membantu Wammy berdiri, lalu berjalan duluan di depan Wammy. Zooi langsung mengeluarkan Blackberry Bold 9000nya dan tampak menghubungi seseorang. Dan Wammy berjalan di belakang Zooi. Hime-hakase berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua.

Mereka terus menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, hingga mereka semua berpisah di suatu jalan yang membawa mereka bertiga ke jalan yang berbeda…

* * *

A/N : Minna-samaaaaaa!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!

Huhuhu.. Chapter delapan saya potong disini, soalnya kalo dilanjutin bisa sampe 20 page! Huhuhu…

Chapter 8 part 2 nya bakal saya post sabtu minggu depan (janji!), soalnya udah ada sampe tamat, tinggal diedit doang sama Darbi. Dan akhirnya saya publish cerita jelek ini.

Bagaimana sampai sini minna-sama? Udah terlihat titik terang kan? Itu yang saya ingin sampaikan di kata problem solved diatas!

Special Thankies buat Darbi yang udah ngedit chapter ini ampe pusing-pusing, hehehe.. Terutama yang rahasia dibalik burungnya! Padahal gue lagi ngayal, lo malah ngetik itu! Thankyuuu!!

Oke, kritik, saran bahkan flame diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Karena saya sadar chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan…

**Next Chapter : Solution (Part II).**

REVIEW PLEASE!

NEEEEED IT SOOOO MUUUUCHH~! XD


	9. Solution part 2

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 8 : Solution (part II).**

* * *

Disclaimere : **Masashi Kishimoto**… Huh! Aye ngambek nggak dikasih-kasih Narutonya!

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** cukup nggak ya?

Genre : **Liat ndewe! **-Liat sendiri!-

Warning : **OOC**, **Cheesy, OC**!

A/N : Tidak ada author note untuk saat ini, selamat membaca saja.

* * *

**-oOo-**

_Clear and risk._

**-oOo-**

* * *

Wammy ada dalam kostum perangnya. Memakai celana panjang jeans, dan loose T-shirt. Ia menenteng sebuah tas besar berwarna coklat di tangan kirinya. Matanya melirik-lirik ke arah sekelilingnya. Setelah ia merasa keadaan aman, tangan kanan kurusnya mengeluarkan Blackberry 8320 yang dilapisi karet hitam dari tasnya. "Hime Hakase, penyadapnya siap kan? Penerima sinyalnya juga siap kan?" tanya Wammy melalui telefon.

"Ya. Pemancarnya siap, penerimanya siap. Tinggal kau pasang saja di mobil orang itu, sesuai dengan rencana kita." Hime Hakase, seorang profesor muda jenius yang selalu membantu Wammy dan Zooi dalam berbagai keadaan ini menjelaskan apa yang harus Wammy lakukan secara singkat. Sifatnya yang baik, sabar, serta adil membuat Wammy dan Zooi mau bekerja sama dengan Hime hakase yang umurnya tak jauh dari mereka ini. Perbedaan usia mereka hanya 3 tahun.

"Siip." lalu Wammy menutup telefon. Tangannya kembali merogoh-rogoh tas besarnya, mengambil sebuah stiker berwarna coklat bening berukuran sedang. Lalu menempelkan stiker itu ke kaca jendela mobil Jaguar di sebelahnya. Stiker itu tak nampak, karena warnanya yang sama dengan warna kaca jendela mobil itu. Di stiker itu, telah dipasang alat penyadap—pastinya.

"Siip deh.." lalu Wammy berjalan menjauhi mobil Jaguar itu, menuju sebuah Mercedes S class yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana…

-----

Zooi berjalan cepat, mengikuti seseorang berhoodie dan berkacamata hitam tipis. Ditangan pria berhoodie itu, terdapat segelas kopi panas bergelas sterofoam. "Kemana ia akan pergi?" tanya Zooi kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu Zooi terus berjalan mengikutinya, hingga ia sampai di sebuah pelataran parkir yang cukup luas. Zooi mengawasi dari kejauhan. Ia berdiri dibalik salah satu tiang penyangga tempat parkir yang cukup besar untuk menutup tubuhnya.

Pria berhoodie itu berjalan makin cepat—tanda ia sedang terburu-buru—dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celana jeansnya. Membuka auto lock key mobil Jaguar silvernya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hem.. Seru nih.." Zooi berlari dengan cepat. Meninggalkan pria berhoodie yang ia awasi barusan. Ia berlari cepat, sangat cepat ke mobilnya yang tak jauh dari sana. "Ayo kita kucing-kucingan, mister killer."

Zooi menyalakan mobilnya, dan dengan cepat menyusul jaguar silver yang tadi ia awasi. Dalam jarak aman tentunya. Zooi terus mengawasi mobil pria itu, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia telah ada di pinggir kota Konoha. Menuju arah pelabuhan.

"Hem.. Pelabuhan ya? Pintar juga." Zooi bergumam pelan, lalu bersiul-siul perlahan. "Gampang juga ternyata.."

Zooi terus mengikuti mobil jaguar siver itu, hingga suatu bukti membuktikan tebakannya. Mobil jaguar itu berhenti di pelabuan. Zooi memarkirkan Mercedes S-classnya jauh dari jaguar silver yang ia ikuti. Zooi keluar dari mobilnya dengan menenteng sebuah tas pinggang kecil yang akhirnya ia lilitkan di pinggangnya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari mobil.

Zooi menyelinap. Berusaha mendekati pria berhoodie yang berdiri di depan mobil dan bersandar pada kap mobilnya. Zooi melewati berbagai barang-barang yang bertumpuk di pelabuhan, seperti berbagai macam kotak ukuran jumbo dan berbagai drum-drum besar berisi bahan bakar.

Akhirnya, Zooi berhenti di balik sebuah kotak besar yang tak jauh dari sana. Jaraknya hanya 10 meter dari pria berhoodie yang duduk di kap mobil. Zooi masih mengedarkan pandangan elangnya.

Zooi menunggu. Ia menunggu sambil membuka tas kecilnya, dan mengambil sebuah kamera kecil—hanya sebesar sebuah pin kecil— dari tasnya, juga mengeluarkan sebuah kupluk hitam dari tasnya. Zooi memasang pin itu ke kupluk dan memakai kupluknya. Ia hanya memandang pria berhoodie yang sedari tadi ia awasi.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Zooi mendengar sebuah deruman keras. Deruman mesin sepeda motor Harley Davidson yang besar nan perkasa. Dari tempat Zooi bersembunyi, Zooi dapat melihat jelas sosok manusia yang ada diatas motor. Berjanggut cukup lebat, dengan rokok yang senantiasa menyelip di bibirnya.

Zooi tak bergerak. Hanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dan setelah mereka berdua selesai melakukan transaksi—pria berhoodie itu menyerahkan sebuah koper besar ke pria berjanggut itu, lalu kembali berbicara sebentar, dan mereka berpisah. Pria berjanggut itu kembali mengendarai motor Harley Davidsonnya dan pria berhoodie itu kembali memasuki Jaguarnya.

Zooi menaruh kupluknya kembali, lalu berjalan menuju Mercedes S-classnya lagi, dimana Hime Hakase dan Wammy telah menunggu..

-----

Wammy sedang berada di sebuah laboratorium yang besar, amat besar. Di ruangan besar itu, hanya ada Wammy, Zooi, dan Hime-hakase. Zooi sedang mempelajari foto-foto dan video yang ia dapat saat mengintai kemarin, Hime-hakase sedang bereksperimen dengan alat terbarunya. Dan Wammy sendiri sedang mencari data-data tentang Sarutobi Asuma dan Aburame Shino.

Namun, semua data yang ingin Wammy cari tentang Aburame Shino dan Sarutobi Asuma hilang tanpa jejak. Seperti ada yang sengaja menghilangkannya, atau memang portal internet sengaja dirusak agar kejahatan ini tak terungkap. Wammy memilih pilihan nomor dua sebagai kepercayaannya.

Wammy membuka situs www. uni-konoha. edu. com, dan di mesin pencari yahoo, ia mengetik aburame clan. Wammy terus mencari, hingga akhirnya pencariannya membuahkan sedikit hasil. Terdapat sebuah artikel tentang aburame clan.

Wammy membaca artikel itu dengan tekun, dan menyimpulkan sesuatu dari artikel yang dibacanya. Ia tersenyum, lalu ia membuka situs Universitas Konoha yang tadi ia lupakan. Ia mencari data tentang Shino dan Asuma, namun hasilnya nihil.

Tiba-tiba, wangi yang sangat terekam dengan jelas di pikiran Wammy muncul. Wangi Americano Coffee favoritnya. Dan benar saja, saat ia menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Hime-hakase yang sedang menyodorkan segelas Americano Coffee padanya. Hime-hakase sendiri sedang menyeruput kopi yang sama.

"Arigatou, hakase." ucap Wammy sambil menerima gelas kopi itu, dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Namun, matanya masih menatap dalam-dalam laptop di depannya.

"Sama-sama. Pusing?" tanya Hime-hakase dengan suara yang rendah, dan terdengar amat sangat ramah.

"Sangat." hanya itu jawaban Wammy. Lalu, ia kembali menekuni laptopnya. Hime-hakase hanya diam dan memperhatikan Wammy, sesekali menyeruput Americano Coffee favoritnya—juga favorit Wammy dan Zooi.

Hime-hakase terus memperhatikan Wammy yang tampak sangat pusing, lalu ia sendiri mengambil laptop Macbook favoritnya yang berwarna putih. Yang amat serasi dengan kemeja putih lengan pendeknya.

Sementara Wammy terus menerus mencari data tentang Aburame Shino dan Sarutobi Asuma, Hime-hakase juga menciptakan penyelidikannya sendiri. Ia menulis nama, 'Aburame Shino' di mesin pencari google. Dan ajaib! Muncul banyak sekali artikel tentang Aburame Shino, dan juga Sarutobi Asuma. Hime-hakase terpana, dan dengan refleks, ia tepuk pundak Wammy yang mengeras karena stress.

"Wammy-chan." ucap Hime-hakase. Tatapan Hime-hakase amat jenaka—walau seringkali berubah menjadi serius saat ia sedang mengutak-atik eksperimennya—membuat Wammy yang tadinya tegang menjadi rileks kembali.

"Kenapa, hakase?" Wammy membalikkan badannya, dan mengadu pandang dengan mata Hime-hakase yang sepekat mutiara hitam dalam lautan bening.

"Lihat ini." Hime-hakase menunjuk layar laptop putihnya. Lalu ia kembali menyeruput Americano Coffeenya yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Ia tersenyum puas dan bangga ke arah Wammy.

Wammy terus membaca artikel yang Hime-hakase temukan, dan terus membacanya. Dan sampailah Wammy pada sesuatu yang membuatnya amat sangat tertarik. Ia kembali pada laptop hitamnya, dan kembali tekun dengannya. Tapi, kali ini, bukan ekspresi tegang yang Wammy tunjukan, namun ekspresi senang, bahagia, dan juga excited. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru, atau seorang nelayan yang mendapatkan tangkapan yang sangat besar hari ini.

"Wammy-chan, kenapa?" Hime-hakase—atau lengkapnya Shidara Himitsu hakase— melihat apa yang Wammy buka. Portal situs universitas konoha, dan juga portal universitas internasional konoha. Hime-hakase menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti apa yang akan Wammy kerjakan, namun ia masih ingin menanyakan apa yang sedang Wammy kerjakan.

"Membuka portal itu mengasyikan loh. Dan membaca seluruh informasi rahasia di situs-situ yang kau bobol portalnya adalah hobi utamaku.", ucap Wammy sambil nyengir. Hime-hakase meninggalkan meja tempat Wammy bekerja, meninggalkan laptop Macbooknya disana, dan mengisi kembali gelasnya yang telah kosong dengan Americano Coffee yang masih panas.

* * *

**Tempat Pertemuan, 2 minggu kemudian.**

2 minggu telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan Minato dengan Zooi dan Wammy. Dan hari ini, akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengubah sebuah takdir yang memang seharusnya diungkap.

Zooi, Wammy dan Hime-hakase berjalan di sebuah lorong sempit nan gelap, dengan beberapa barang-barang di tangan mereka. Zooi yang menenteng tas olahraga berwarna hitam pekat, Wammy yang menyandang tas ransel bergambar bola di punggungnya, dan Hime-hakase yang memainkan kunci mobil Mercedes S-class milik bersama—dirinya, juga Wammy dan Zooi. Mereka berjalan santai, menuju sebuah tempat yang memang dipesan khusus untuk pertemuan mereka.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, 20 menit, dan mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang tampak berukuran cukup luas, dan terang dari balik pintu. Sinar-sinar lampu menyerobot masuk ke lorong sempit nan gelap itu. Sangat berbeda dengan kondisi lorong-lorong yang mereka lewati tadi, padahal ruangan ini akan muncul setelah lorong-lorong sempit nan gelap itu.

Saat Hime-hakase membuka pintu, tampak seorang pria bermata biru langit dan berambut kuning menunggu mereka. Pria itu duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Tangannya memegang cangkir kopi. Dan setelah melihat kedatangan mereka, Minato tersenyum.

"Selamat datang." ucap Minato sambil meletakan cangkir kopinya. Tanggannya menunjuk ke arah sofa panjang dan sebuah kursi di depannya, mengisyaratkan, 'silahkan duduk'.

Wammy, dan Hime-hakase duduk di sofa panjang depan Minato, dan Zooi duduk di kursi yang sama-sama berada di depan Minato. Wammy tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan laptop hitamnya.

"Kami telah mendapatkan semua data yang anda minta. Foto, video, berbagai artikel, dan juga data-data mereka di dunia maya." ucap Wammy pertama kali. Minato mengangguk puas.

Hime-hakase tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan laptop Macbook putihnya dari tas olahraga Zooi. Wammy juga ikut mengeluarkan laptop hitam dari tas bergambar bolanya.

"Buat apa ini?" tanya Minato. Penasaran, senang, dan amat tertarik.

"Menunjukan bukti." ucap Zooi yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Zooi berdiri, lalu berjalan ke sebuah meja kecil yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Ada kopi, Minato-sama?" tanyanya.

"Americano. Atau Jawa." ucap Minato sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Zooi, dan terus menatap Zooi yang sedang kebingungan memilih. Dan Zooi memutuskan menyeduh 4 cangkir Americano Coffee panas.

Wammy dan Hime-hakase yang sedang berurusan dengan laptop mereka memanggil Minato perlahan. "Minato-sama." ucap Wammy dengan lembut.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Minato sambil menoleh lagi ke arah Hime-hakase dan juga Wammy.

Hime-hakase memutar arah laptopnya, dan meperlihatkan sebuah video. Di video itu, terlihat seorang pria berhoodie dan berkacamata hitam—Shino—menyerahkan sebuah koper besar kepada pria berjanggut di depannya—Asuma. Setelah Shino menyerahkan koper itu, mereka tampak berbincang sebentar. Dan setelah 10 menit, Asuma kembali memasang helmnya dan melaju bersama motor Harley Davidsonnya. Dan video selesai.

"Lumayan.." ucap Minato dengan tampang orang berpikir. Akan tetapi tangkapan Zooi, Wammy dan Hime-hakase tidak hanya selesai sampai disana.

Dengan cepat, Wammy membalikan arah laptopnya, dan memperlihatan deretan foto-foto Asuma, dan juga Shino yang mereka ambil 2 minggu terakhir ini. Minato mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum puas. Lagi.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari laptop Hime-hakase. Suara yang cukup familiar baginya, karena ia pernah bertemu dengan pemilik suara ini beberapa kali. Saat acara-acara yang melibatkan berbagai klan terkenal, termasuk klannya, dan klan Aburame.

"Asuma-san, ini bayaranmu, karena telah membunuh cecunguk bodoh dari Klan Uzumaki." ucap suara pertama. Suara yang tak terlalu berat, namun membawa wibawa yang memang diwariskan turun-temurun.

"Arigatou, Shino-sama. Ada 'order' lagi?" tanya Asuma dengan suara yang terdengar amat senang.

"Tidak, untuk sementara ini. Tapi tolong ingatkan aku untuk mengirim sepaket Falcon untuk langganan tetap kita."

"Baik. Saya kira polisi sudah mulai buntu, kita bisa longgar sementara ini. Tapi, jangan lupa untuk selalu siaga, Shino-sama."

"Aku mengerti, sekalipun kau tak menjelaskannya padaku. Pokoknya, ingatkan aku untuk mengirim sepaket Falcon minggu depan, untuk 'dia'." ucap Shino dengan cepat, dan juga nada misterius yang aneh. Terdengar jeda hening beberapa saat, lalu terdengar suara deruman motor yang sangat khas. Suara mesin yang berat dan terdengar ganas, suara Harley Davidson. Setelah suara itu tak terdengar lagi, terdengar suara langkah-langkah ringan, dan suara pintu yang dibuka. Lalu ditutup sesaat kemudian. Dan rekaman suara itu selesai.

"Apa... yang mereka maksud dengan Falcon?" tanya Minato setelah rekaman suara itu selesai. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Ia menatap lurus Hime-hakase dan juga Wammy.

Bukan Wammy ataupun Hime-hakase yang menjawab, namun seorang perempuan yang datang dari belakang mereka. Yang datang dengan beberapa gelas Americano Coffee panas yang membuat lidah mereka semua yang duduk di ruangan itu tergelitik.

"Senapan runduk falcon. Kalibernya sekitar 50 BMG (12,7x99mm), dengan operasi bolt action, panjang 1380mm, panjang laras 927mm, bobot 13,4 kg, dan mekanisme amunisi 2 butir peluru built-in. Dibuat dalam konfigurasi bullpup dengan jenis Mauser, tiga lug bolt, pada senapan dimuat dua butir peluru dengan mekanisme penembakan tungal. Dapat dilengkapi dengan berbagai jenis teleskop dan juga terdapat pisir logam. Dilengkapi dengan muzzle brake dan spring-power recoil pad." ucap Zooi sambil menaruh 4 gelas ameicano coffee di atas meja. Mata elangnya menatap Minato tajam.

"Jadi...", ucapan Minato terputus. Karena seseorang menyela perkataanya dengan cepat, juga dengan kalimat yang singkat dan tegas.

"Mereka adalah pedagang senjata. Ilegal pastinya. Tak hanya mereka saja, namun beberapa anggota Klan Aburame juga menjadi pedagang gelap. Yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' adalah salah satu konsumennya, mungkin kau mengenalnya. Ia adalah pewaris Grup Nara." ucap Wammy sambil melirik Hime-hakase yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tas olahraga yang dibawa Zooi. Tumpukan kertas, pulpen, dan juga flashdisc.

"Shika.. maru?" tebak Minato dengan nada kaget. Zooi menggeleng cepat. "Nara Shikaku." ucap Zooi santai.

"Ini artikel-artikel yang dimuat rahasia pada beberapa situs yang Wammy rusak portalnya. Semua menyatakan bahwa Shino dan Asuma adalah pedagang senjata ilegal. Terutama senapan laras panjang, riffle gun, dan juga pistol. Di dalam tumpukan itu, juga terdapat email-email yang berkaitan dengan perdagangan senjata." terang Hime-hakase sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas di tangannya ke Minato.

Minato membacanya dengan teliti, cukup lama ia membaca. Sementara Minato membaca, Zooi, Wammy, dan Hime-hakase menyeruput Americano Coffe favorit mereka. Minato mengembangkan senyum khasnya. "Apa ini semua cukup untuk menjerat mereka ke penjara?"

"Lebih dari cukup." hanya itu yang Zooi katakan. Yang lain mengangguk. Minato terpana. "Baik. Terima kasih telah membantu saya." ucap Minato dengan ekpresi mata yang menggambarkan rasa terima kasih yang amat sangat.

"Sesuai janji kami kan? 2 minggu." Wammy tersenyum kecil, lalu membereskan laptopnya. Hime-hakase juga.

"Terima kasih banyak. Bayarannya akan segera saya transfer ke rekening Anda.." Minato menawarkan jumlah yang menggiurkan. Puluhan, bahkan mendekati ratusan juta Ryo.

"Tak perlu semua ini, Minato-sama. Kami melakukannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang." ucap Zooi terakhir kalinya, lalu mereka bertiga kompak berdiri dari duduk mereka, dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Wammy paling depan, Zooi dibelakangnya, dan Hime-hakase paling belakang. Sesaat sebelum Hime-hakase menutup pintu, ia menoleh lagi ke Minato.

"Terima kasih Americano Coffee Starbucks-nya, Minato-sama." lalu Hime-hakase menutup pintu, dan berjalan bersama Wammy dan Zooi. Melewati lorong-lorong gelap nan sempit yang akan membawa mereka ke luar dari dunia sempit dan hitam-putih ini. Menuju dunia yang luas dan berwarna..

* * *

**3 hari kemudian..**

Minato telah menyerahkan semua bukti-bukti yang ia temukan ke polisi. Dan dengan cepat, polisi langsung merencanakan penangkapan mereka berdua.

Tempatnya di kediaman Aburame Shino.

Beberapa orang polisi, termasuk Hyuuga Hiashi diantaranya menyelinap diam-diam ke rumah besar itu. Rumahnya besar nan megah, bergaya arsitokrat kuno. Sangat besar, walau belum menyamai rumah Uzumaki. Sangat elegan, dinamis, dan klasik. Sayang, rumah semegah itu bukan rumah utama. Itu rumah milik Aburame Shino seorang.

Pukul 2 siang, para polisi menylinap masuk. Minato juga Kushina akan mengikuti penyergapan ini. Tapi mereka tak datang dengan posisi sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka akan terang-terangan menjadi tamu di rumah Aburame Shino. Dan kedatangan mereka bersamaan dengan kedatangan para polisi yang menyusup.

Pintu dibuka, dan munculah Aburame Shino dalam balutan kemeja khaki dan celana jeans panjang warna hitam. Matanya ditutupi kacamata hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Mukanya terlihat mengantuk dan sedikit stress.

"Selamat siang, Paman Minato, Bibi Kushina." Ucap Shino dengan nada ramah yang terkesan agak dipaksakan. Ia mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Minato dan Kushina masuk, lalu duduk di sebuah sofa Itali bersulam benang emas yang luar biasa nyaman.

"Ada perlu apa, Paman Minato, Bibi Kushina? Sampai repot-repot datang ke rumah saya." ucapnya dengan nada suara yang lebih santai. Sebelum Minato sempat menjawab, Shino terlanjur memanggil salah satu pelayannya yang berseragam hitam-putih, lalu meminta pelayan itu membawakan minum untuk mereka bertiga.

Dan Minato berbisik dalam kesunyian, "Maafkan paman, Shino-kun." dan setelah Minato berbisik, tiba-tiba datang beberapa orang polisi yang menyergap masuk ke dalam ruang tamu mereka. Para polisi menodongkan pistol ke arah Shino. Shino mengangkat tangannya secara refleks, lalu menatap satu persatu polisi yang ada di rumahnya. Namun, yang Shino kenali hanya Hyuuga Hizashi, karena ayahnya juga salah satu kolega Klan Hyuuga.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shino. Minato dan Kushina berdiri, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Menuju ke belakang para polisi yang ada. Menunjukan ke pihak mana mereka berpihak.

"Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana kepada Saudara Uzumaki Naruto, dan juga dugaaan bahwa kau mengedarkan senjata ilegal ke berbagai kalangan.", teriak Hizashi sambil terus menodongkan pistol ke arah Shino.

"Apa? Apa buktinya?", tuntut Shino kepada para polisi. Lalu Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah tape recorder kecil dan memutar percakapan suara hasil tangkapan Zooi, Wammy dan Hime-hakase.

--

"Asuma-san, ini bayaranmu, karena telah membunuh cecunguk bodoh dari Klan Uzumaki."

"Arigatou, Shino-sama. Ada 'order' lagi?"

"Tidak, untuk sementara ini. Tapi tolong ingatkan aku untuk mengirim sepaket Falcon untuk langganan tetap kita."

"Baik. Saya kira polisi sudah mulai buntu, kita bisa longgar sementara ini. Tapi, jangan lupa untuk selalu siaga, Shino-sama."

"Aku mengerti, sekalipun kau tak menjelaskannya padaku. Pokoknya, ingatkan aku untuk mengirim sepaket Falcon minggu depan, untuk 'dia'."

--

Dan Kushina menstop rekaman suara itu. Ia menatap Shino miris, namun Shino dapat menangkap aura kebencian dari mata Kushina yang sewarna dengan emerald hijau.

"Dan kami masih memiliki ini.." ucap salah satu bawahan Hyuuga Hizashi yang ada disana. Pria tambun itu menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas bercetak tulisan-tulisan email di inbox Shino. Shino tampak marah, dan kehabisan kesabaran. Namun, bukan Shino namanya kalau bisa kehilangan kesabaran.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kalian semua melanggar garis batas privasi seseorag!" teriak Shino lagi. Namun, nada-nada marah mulai tampak pada suaranya.

"Kadangkala.. itu memang harus dilakukan, untuk mengungkap kebenaran.", ucap seseorang dari balik pintu rumah Aburame. Suara serak yang pelan, namun berusaha dikeraskan sampai batas maksimal.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shino. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi roda, berkulit pucat, berambut hitam jabrik seperti ayam, dan juga bermata hitam onyx. Dibelakangnya, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx mendorong kursi roda laki-laki pertama. Di belakangnya, ada seorang perempuan yang Shino kenal… Hyuuga Hinata! Dan disebelahnya, berdiri Hyuuga Neji.

Minato menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, dan Neji ada disana. Minato tampak kaget. Apalagi dengan kedatangan Sasuke—yang kondisinya tak begitu baik. "Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, Hinata-san, Neji-kun.."

"Tunggu apalagi? CEPAT TANGKAP DIA!", Hizashi memberikan instruksi yang sangat tegas, dan juga padat. Semua anak buahnya yang ada disana langsung membekuk Shino tanpa ampun. Shino tak bisa mengelak sedikit pun. "Dimana Sarutobi Asuma?" tanya Hizashi garang.

"Aku tidak tahu!" teriak Shino sambil merintih kesakitan. Tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh para polisi. "DIMANA? BERITAHU! JIKA KAU MAU MEMBERITAHU KAMI, MAKA KAMI AKAN MERINGANKAN HUKUMANMU!" Hizashi mengulangi pertanyaanya sekali lagi. Shino tampak ketakutan. Dan akhirnya membuka mulut untuk menjawab. Namun, sebuah tembakkan melesat ke sebuah vas. Datangnya dari atas. "PRAAANGG!!!!" terdengar suara vas pecah karena tembakkan.

"Lepaskan dia, atau nyawa salah satu dari kalian akan melayang!" ancam suara dari atas. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke atas, dan melihat laki-laki berjanggut yang menghisap rokok beraroma West Ice. Pistol ada di tangan kanannya.

"Asuma!" Shino menyebut nama orang yang baru saja melepaskan tembakan. Pria yang dipanggil mengangguk patuh.

"Lepaskan Shino-sama! Atau…" ucapan Asuma terputus karena tiba tiba saja ada sebuah timah hitam melesat hampir mengenai tangannya, yang ditembakkan oleh seorang perempuan. Dan tak lama kemudian, muncul tiga tangan yang menahanya, lengan pertama yang tak begitu besar mengapit lehernya. Tangan yang lain menahan tangan kanan Asuma yang memegang pistol. Dan seseorang yang mengarahkan pisau lipat ke arah Asuma.

"Jangan berani macam-macam kau..", ucap suara itu dengan nada mengancam, amat sangat mengancam. Pria yang memegang tangan Asuma dengan amat kuat. Lalu seorang wanita yang membawa pistol kecil datang menghampiri Asuma. Dan melepaskan pistol yang Asuma pegang. Menjatuhkannya ke bawah, membiarkan para polisi memungut pistol itu.

"Sudah waktunya kau kembali ke jalan yang benar, paman.. Kasihan bibi, ia sangat sayang padamu." gadis itu berkata perlahan menahan isak air matanya.. Gadis itu adalah Sakura.

Semua penonton yang ada di bawah tercegang memperhatikan apa yang terjadi, begitu pula dengan 3 orang sosok yang masih memperhatikan Asuma yaitu Kiba, Gaara, dan juga Shikamaru. Kiba yang mengapit leher Asuma, Gaara yang memegang tangan Asuma, dan Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan mengarahkannya ke arah Asuma.

"KIBA! GAARA! SHIKAMARU! HATI-HATI", panggil Neji kepada semua sahabat-sahabatnya yang menahan Asuma diatas. Yang namanya dipanggil hanya melirik sedikit ke Neji, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dengan Asuma. Takut-takut kalau Asuma berontak.

"AYAH!", Neji mengingatkan ayahnya. Dan Hyuuga Hizashipun kembali tersadar. Dengan nada tegas dan galak, ia perintahkan beberapa orang anak buahnya untuk menangkap Asuma. Hayate, dan Ibiki naik ke atas dan menangkap Asuma. 3 pemuda, juga 1 wanita yang menahan Asuma juga turun ke bawah.

Sasuke, Itachi, Minato, Kushina, Hinata, dan Neji bergabung di dekat pintu masuk. Menunggu proses penyergapan selesai. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura Gaara, Neji, dan Kiba ikut bergabung. Sama-sama menunggu Shino dan Asuma yang akan dibawa polisi ke penjara.

Setelah menunggu sebentar dalam diam, Shino dan Asuma dibawa polisi keluar. Kiba, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan kasihan, juga benci. Mereka berdualah yang telah membunuh sahabat terbaik mereka.

Hinata memancarkan tatapan benci karena telah mereka berdua telah membunuh Naruto. Tepat saat Shino melewati Hinata, Hinata menampar Shino keras. Dan setelah Hinata menampar Shino, Shino tak mengeluarkan reaksi apa-apa. Hanya berlalu begitu saja di depan mereka semua.

Sasuke dan Itachi memancarkan tatapan tidak suka. Lalu Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang amat mengena di hati Shino. "Selamat bersenang-senang, dipenjara.. Sampai 25 tahun yang akan datang.."

Sakura menatap pamannya dengan tatapan kasihan. Sakura ingin menangis, namun ia tahan tangisannya. Sakura tegakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Asuma dalam-dalam. "Paman.. Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar. Bibi selalu menunggumu di rumah."

Minato dan Kushina hanya menatap rombongan yang akan pergi ke panjara itu dengan tatapan iba. Dan akhirnya, mereka semua melihat Shino dan Asuma yang digiring ke mobil polisi. Mereka menanti pengadilan mereka di penjara..

Setelah penyergapan itu selesai, Minato, Kushina, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Hinata berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul saat Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, dan Hinata pertama kali muncul.

"Anak-anak.. kok kalian bisa ada disini? Padahal, paman tak memberitahu kalian soal penyergapan ini.", tanya Minato. Dirinya ingin mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari anak-anak di depannya ini. Padahal, di otaknya muncul 3 buah nama, Togawa Zooi, Hisanobi Wammy, dan Shidara Himitsu-hakase.

"Kami diberitahu seseorang yang bernama Shidara Himitsu-hakase. Dia juga yang membuat para suster dan dokter mau membiarkan Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit.", terang Itachi pertama kali. Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

"Kami diberitahu oleh seorang perempuan bernama Hisanobu Wammy. Dia menyuruh kami kesini.", ujar Neji sambil merangkul Hinata lembut.

"Kejadian yang sama dengan Neji. Tapi yang memberitahu kami adalah seorang perempuan bernama Togawa Zooi.", ucap Kiba sambil memutar lengannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengapit leher Asuma.

'_Oh mereka.'_ batin Minato dalam hati. Lalu ia berjalan ke mobilnya. Berusaha melupakan kenangan buruk yang banyak berkumpul di otak dan memorinya…

"Tunggu semuanya." Sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Ya. Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Minato yang diikuti oleh pandangan tidak suka dari Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari bibiku, Yuuhi Kurenai. Ia meminta maaf atas segala yang ia—ataupun suaminya— perbuat kepada kalian semua" Pinta Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Sudahlah Sakura kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula, tanpa bibimu, kita tidak akan mendapatkan bukti tentang Asuma. Dan aku tak menyangka kau datang ke sini. Darimana kau mendapat pistol?" Balas Minato

"Bibi Kurenai mendapat telefon dari Shidara Himitsu-hakase, lalu ia menelfonku dan meminta aku untuk pergi ke sini—Konoha—. Sedangkan Bibi sendiri akan menemui Paman Asuma di penjara. Kalau untuk pistol.. Hmm.. aku tadi sedikit bertengkar dengan Yamato." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum sedih. Sakura membungkukan badannya. Semua peserta penyergapan ikut melihat adegan itu.

"Sekali lagi, Sakura, tolong sampaikan salam dan ucapan terima kasihku pada bibimu, Yuuhi Kurenai. Ia sangat berjasa dalam penangkapan ini!" jawab Minato sambil balas membungkuk.

"Sama sama.." Sakura balas tersenyum kepada Minato, dan juga semuanya.

"Nah ayo yang lain kita pulang sekarang!", Sambil melangkah menuju ke arah mobilnya. Sedangkan yang lain mengikutinya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sasuke yang didorong oleh Itachi berada di urutan akhir dan ia terkejut ketika seseorang menhampirinya

"Sasuke, bisa bicara sebentar?", tanya seseorang..dan suara itu memang milik Sakura.

* * *

A/N : Maksudnya Clear itu satu masalah selesai, dan Risk itu resiko yang bakal ada pas Sakura mengajak Sasuke ngomong pribadi.

Aduh, kok disini saya buat kehidupan mereka kaya sosialita yah? Hahahahaha. Blackberry, Jaguar, Merecedes S-class, many socialite's things.

A/N buat P. Ravenclaw, Phillip William-Wammy : Noh udah gue tampilin lu berdua! 2 chapter pula! Puas lo berdua? Hahahaha…

A/N buat Nakamura Arigatou : Iya kok, kamu jadi OC. Entar, masalah jadi OC apa, kita ngomongin pas chatting yaa :)

A/N dari Darbi Arks XIII : Grr.. Saya capek nambahin bagian Sakura nembak si Asuma sampe ke bagian cliffhanger SasuSaku. Minna-san, gara-gara saya marahin si Dee tentang cerita HYG jadi kayak SasuNaru, alhasil banyak bagian yang diubah, dan lihat saja chap depan! Ada yang penasaran dengan yang dibicarakan SasuSaku? Hohoho –senyum iblis-

Dee : Lo cuma nambahin beberapa kalimat (ehh. Ada 12-an sih)! Heh, gara-gara revisi itu, gue musti nyusun HYG chapter 9 part 1, chapter 9 part 2, sama chapter 10nya dari awal kan? CAPEKK!

**Cuplikan chapter depan : **

"_Terima kasih.."_

"_Benda itu tak sempurna. Ia masih memiliki pasangan…"_

_--_

"_Pantas tidak?"_

"_Si, mi querida…"_

_--_

"_Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!"_

"…"

_--_

Kritik, saran bahkan flame diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Karena saya sadar chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan…

**Next Chapter : The Ending.**

REVIEW PLEASE!

NEEEEED IT SOOOO MUUUUCHH~! _


	10. Preparing

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 9 : Preparing.

* * *

**Disclaimere : **Masashi Kishimoto**! Saya bayar premi deeehh.. Pake sampah yang numpuk di Jakarta yaaah!!! ^_^

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** is enough…

Genre : **Tragedy/Angst.**

Warning : **OOC**(apalagi Sasuke!), **Cheesy**,** angst **(Nggak kuat? Bertahanlah!), **AU**!

A/N : GOMMEEEEEENNN MINNA-SAMAAAA!!!! Saya salah nulis judul chapter selanjutnya. Harusnya Preparing, jadi The Ending! Jadi… Jangan sedih minna-sama *Alah gue kepedean*, ngga tamat chapter ini kok. Masih ada 2 lagi :)

Tadinya, mau saya tamatin di chapter ini. Tapi.. apa mau dikata? Muncul banyak revisi, dan membuat saya harus nambahin berlembar-lembar dokumen lagi. Dan karena nggak mau kepanjangan, yowes, saya potong jadi dua… :)

* * *

**-oOo-**

_Preparing._

**-oOo-**

* * *

"Sasuke, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya seseorang..dan suara itu memang milik Sakura.

Sasuke yang kursi rodanya didorong oleh Itachi mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk berhenti. Dan Itachi berhenti, memutar kursi roda Sasuke yang tadinya membelakangi Sakura jadi menghadap Sakura. Yang lain tetap melangkah keluar.

"Kau...baiklah! Aniki, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" Sasuke berujar tegas. Lalu Itachi berjalan menuju kerumunan di depannya. Hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura di tempat itu. Mereka tak bergeming sedikit pun. Hanya menatap lawan bicaranya. Sasuke dengan ekspresi rindu, Sakura dengan ekspresi tak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Kamu… mau bicara apa? Akan kudengarkan dengan senang hati." Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Sakura tersenyum simpatik, lalu berjalan lebih dekat ke Sasuke. Menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu.." Sakura berhenti tepat di depan kursi roda Sasuke. Sambil mengambil sesuatu yang ada dalam tas yang tersampir di bahunya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna emas-coklat dengan pita berwarna senada.

Elegan. Itulah kesan yang dapat Sasuke tangkap dari amplop itu. Namun, Sasuke juga mendapatkan sebuah firasat buruk dari amplop itu. Sebuah firasat buruk yang amat mengecewakan hatinya..

Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Sakura bersimpuh, lalu menyerahkan amplop itu ke tangan Sasuke. "Ini… undangan pernikahanku dengan Yamato." Sakura berucap sangat pelan. Amat sangat pelan. Andai saja ada sebuah suara—sekalipun suara itu sangat pelan—, pasti Sasuke tak dapat mendengar suara Sakura.

Sasuke shock. Tangannya menerima amplop itu, lalu memandang amplop itu. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke takut-takut. Sasuke tak membalas tatapan itu. Hanya menatap amplop coklat itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke makin instens.

"Jadi.. kau mau datang?" tanya Sakura. Matanya masih menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke masih tak membalas tatapannya. Hanya terus dan terus memandang amplop coklat itu. "Aku.. tidak memaksamu."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap mata Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya instens. "Aku.. akan datang Sakura. Aku berjanji." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang semakin kacau balau. Sakura tersenyum hangat. Lalu tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke lembut dan hangat.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang tulus. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu bibirnya terbuka. Menjawab pelan. "Sama-sama. Semoga kau berbahagia."

"Sekali lagi.. terima kasih." Tangan Sakura yang masih berada di pipi Sasuke mengelusnya lembut. Sasuke menikmatinya. Sapuan tangan Sakura di pipinya bagaikan aliran listrik yang membuatnya lebih baik, yang membuatnya lebih bahagia. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku masih harus membagikan undangan yang lain." Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas, lalu kembali berdiri

Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Sasuke menarik tangan nya lalu mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Sakura, sekarang muka mereka hanya berjarak hingga beberapa centimeter lagi.

Sakura merasa mukanya merah padam. Ia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Apakah.. apakah Sasuke akan menciumnya?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Mata onyxnya menantap mata emeraldnya dengan cemas

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura, ia merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sasuke menyingkap rambutnya perlahan-lahan ke belakang telinganya.. dan di situ terlihat memar merah yang melukai pipi putihnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ngg..ini hanya luka kecil kok tadi, aku hanya terjatuh." Jawab Sakura berbohong, karena ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu luka yang didapat setelah ia bertengkar dengan Yamato tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sendu. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, akan tetapi ia tak mau mengungkapnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk percaya pada Sakura dan meyimpan dugaannya. Sasuke mengelus luka itu dengan lembut.. Sakura pun hanya diam, matanya mulai berair.

_'Entah kenapa, aku sangat merindukan sentuhan tangan ini' _katanya dengan mata tertutup, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

"_Mi Amor.. Siempre_"(Cintaku.. Selamanya) Sasuke menghembuskan kata-kata itu di telinga Sakura, lalu bibirnya perlahan bergerak menuju luka yang ada di pipi Sakura.. Lalu... Sasuke mengecup pelan luka itu.

"A,a, ai..hm.." kata Sasuke ragu. "Aah, kau harus pergi sekarang Sakura, katanya kau mau mengantar undangan" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Iya, aku harus pergi. Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Balas Sakura. Lalu Sakura berbalik, berjalan menuju kerumunan yang ada di depannya, dengan maksud untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

Sementara Sasuke.. dirinya hanya bisa terdiam, memandangi Sakura yang terus berjalang dengan langkah gontai.. menjauh.. menjauh dari dirinya.

_'Harusnya kau tahu kata apa yang akan kuucapkan padamu Sakura' _dirinya berkata dengan sendu.

"HOOOI SASUKEE! KESINI!!" teriak Itachi dari kejauhan.

"Hn… Iya aniki!" Sasuke menjawab. Lalu ia menarik kursi rodanya sendiri dan mengarahkan kursi rodanya menuju Itachi. "Ayo kita pulang ke rumah.. sakit."

* * *

**Iwagakure, 3 hari kemudian…**

Sakura sudah menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya ke Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sudah menjanjikan eksistensinya di acara itu. Satu kekhawatiran Sakura berkurang, walau tak semuanya. Masih ada yang membuat Sakura lebih cemas, yaitu pernikahannya dengan Yamato yang sebulan lagi digelar.

Sakura semakin bingung, kepada siapakah hatinya harus berlabuh? Kepada Sasuke, seorang pendatang baru dalam kehidupan barunya—namun entah mengapa, Sakura merasa aman dan nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Atau kepada Yamato, yang selama ini menjaganya dan mengayominya. Sakura merasakan perasaan lebih pada dua orang itu, namun, ia bingung. Memilih diantara dua, dimana dua-duanya sama-sama baik dan memiliki kekurangan masing-masing bukan hal mudah bagi Sakura.

Waktu yang Sakura punya hanya tinggal sebulan, dan dalam waktu sebulan, ia harus memutuskan. Sasuke, atau Yamato. Ia harus memutuskan, atau semuanya akan terlambat…

--

Sakura melihat semuanya putih. Putih terang. Mata emeraldnya menjelajah ke seluruh pelosok yang dapat ia telusuri, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun. Sampai ada tangan hangat yang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Sa~kura-chaaaaann! Hayo tebak, siapa?" ucap suara di belakang Sakura.

"Eh, eh.. Siapa? Udah ah, lepasin!" ucap Sakura dengan nada memohon. Orang dibelakangnya belum melepaskan tangannya.

"Hayo tebak siapa.." pinta orang itu.

"Ah, Naruto ya?" tebak Sakura asal. Lalu tangan yang menutup matanya terlepas. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu melihat ke belakang. Dan melihat sesosok manusia berkulit kemerahan, berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah. Kontan, Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura hanya mengucapkan nama Naruto, lalu memeluk Naruto erat. Melampiaskan segala kalut dalam hatinya yang bimbang. Naruto yang tau semua kebenaran hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepala Sakura _brotherly_. "Sabar ya, Sakura-chan.."

Sakura masih terus memeluk Naruto, dan tak lama kemudian, Naruto dapat merasakan air mata di bahunya. "Eh, eh, Sakura-chan, kenapa menangis?", Naruto panik. Lalu kembali mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Naruto… Aku bingung… Pilihan yang kupunya sangat sulit dan berat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Di satu sisi, aku mencintai Yamato. Dialah yang mengayomi dan menjagaku selama aku di Iwa, dia yang membantuku saat sulit mendera. Di sisi lain, aku juga mencintai Sasuke. Entah mengapa, saat pertama kali melihatnya, ada suatu rasa aneh yang menyelip di dadaku. Ingin segera kukeluarkan, namun, apadaya. Aku telah dimiliki, ia juga tak seperti ingin memiliki. Aku mundur.." Sakura mengambil jenak sesaat. Menyeka air mata di ujung matanya, lalu kembali berbicara pada Naruto. Masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Namun, segalanya berubah. Sejak kau meninggal, Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Aku sedih, sekaligus prihatin. Namun, cinta itu terus tumbuh! Aku bingung. Waktuku hanya tinggal sebulan lagi, dan aku harus memilih, atau tak ada yang kudapat. Aku mencintai dua-duanya, aku sayang dua-duanya, namun aku harus memilih, DAN AKU NGGAK BISA!" Sakura kembali mengapresiasikan emosinya yang bergolak. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata emeraldnya. Naruto mendengar dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Dengan gerakan, ia tepuk-tepuk kepala Sakura dan punggung Sakura, lalu membisikan kata-kata menghibur di telinganya. Hingga Sakura tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya ke Naruto. Tangisnya pun telah reda sedikit demi sedikit…

Dan Naruto merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan kebenaran yang selama ini terpendam. "Sakura-chan, mau kuberitahu sesuatu yang menyangkut dirimu sebelum kau terkena amnesia?"

Mata Sakura membelalak, dan ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Naruto tak menunggu jawaban Sakura, ia langsung bercerita apa yang harus diceritakannya.

"Sasuke-teme itu pacarmu di Konoha Sakura. 2 tahun yang lalu kalian putus, karena sama-sama nggak bisa komitmen jarak jauh. Kau yang meminta..—" Naruto memulai dengan masa-masa putus mereka. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali bercerita. "Kau sudah mencintainya sejak kecil, sejak kita SD. Aku, kau, dan Sasuke adalah teman masa kecil. Hingga kau dan Sasuke pacaran, aku pacaran dengan sahabatmu, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau dan Sasuke-teme mulai pacaran sejak SMA kelas 2. Saat itu natal, dan Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, dibawah pohon natal di taman kota. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah mengenal keluarga Sasuke—mungkin karena kita teman masa kecil juga, semuanya lebih mudah bagimu. Orang tuamu memberi lampu hijau, orang tua Sasuke juga." Naruto menghentikan kisahnya sesaat.

Lalu Naruto meneliti reaksi Sakura. Dan yang Naruto lihat adalah, reaksi yang datar. Naruto berasumsi Sakura terlalu kaget dengan apa yang diceritakannya. Naruto sadar, ia bukan pembicara yang baik, namun, apa yang dinamakan kenyataan harus diungkap. Naruto kembali bercerita. "Kau ingat kalung dogtag yang pernah kubawa, dan akhirnya kuberikan ke Sasuke-teme saat hari pertamamu bertemu denganku dan Sasuke-teme?" Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Itu adalah hadiah perpisahan darimu untuk Sasuke. Sebuah kalung dogtag, yang sampai sekarang masih dijaganya dengan sangat baik—" Naruto mengambil nafas, lalu bertanya kepada Sakura. "Apa kau punya sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih lembut dengan mawar di tangannya?" Sakura mengangguk. Naruto kembali bercerita.

"Itu adalah hadiah terakhir dari Sasuke saat ia mengantarmu ke Iwa. Ia memilihnya denganku. Hahahaha.. Jujur, waktu itu kami seperti pasangan homo, tapi apa mau dikata, Sasuke-teme memaksaku untuk menemaninya membeli kado untukmu." Naruto terkekeh sendiri. Lalu menyentuh hidung mancung Sakura. Naruto tersenyum geli, dan hal itu menular ke Sakura. Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Wajah Sakura berubah kembali, menjadi sendu. Naruto terus tersenyum hangat, lalu meraih tangan Sakura, dan membuka telapak tangan yang tadinya terkepal. Menaruh sesuatu disana, dan menutupnya kembali. Dan Naruto kembali menatap muka Sakura dengan penuh senyum.

"Sakura-chan, waktuku sudah habis. Apa yang harus kuceritakan padamu telah kusampaikan. Mmm… Walau tak semuanya sih, tapi aku sudah menceritakan bagian-bagian pentingnya. Sekarang, akan ada seseorang yang akan membangunkanmu, dan saat kau bangun nanti, kau tetap akan menerima barang yang sekarang kau pegang di tanganmu—

Benda itu tak sempurna, ia masih memiliki pasangan. Dan pasangan benda itu ada di Sasuke-teme. Walau tak sempurna, tolong jaga barang itu baik-baik. Itu hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan bersama Sasuke-teme sejak lama, hanya untukmu."

Sakura memandang Naruto, lalu tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih Naruto.. Karena telah membantuku, dalam banyak hal.. Terima kasih."

Dan sebuah suara yang tak asing menginterupsi momen itu…

* * *

"KRIIIING!!! KRIIINGG!!!"

Suara handphone Sakura berbunyi keras, membuat Sakura membuka matanya, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sesaat. Dengan gerakan tangan yang lamban, ia mencari handphonenya di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Setelah meraba-raba sebentar, Sakura menemukan handphonenya dan menariknya cepat. Dering itu masih terus berbunyi dengan keras.

'_Hh… Yamato?'_ Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya memencet tombol answer.

Yamato(Y) : "Ohayo, Sakura.."

Sakura(S) : "Hh… Ohayo.."

Y : "Kau baru bangun ya? Hari ini ada acara apa?"

S : "Hh.. Tak ada acara apa-apa.."

Y : "Bagus. Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat gaun pengantin yang telah kusiapkan untukmu.."

S : "Hh? Iya iya.."

Y : "Nanti kujemput jam 12 di rumahmu ya, sayang.."

S : "I.. iya.."

Y : "Sampai nanti.."

S : "Sampai nanti.."

Dan sambungan telefon terputus. Sakura kembali meletakan handphone itu di meja, lalu ia bangun dari posisinya. Mengulet sebentar, dan ia merasakan ada suatu benda kecil yang ia genggam sedari tadi, di tangan kirinya. Sakura tarik tangannya sendiri, lalu membuka kepalan tangannya. Dan melihat ada sebuah benda disana..

'_Tusuk sanggul yang indah… Terima kasih, Naruto, Sasuke..'_

Sakura menatap benda itu lama. Sebuah tusuk sanggul kupu-kupu dan bunga sakura kecil yang bertahtakan berlian-berlian kecil di pinggirnya. Sakura kembali menggenggamnya kuat, lalu menarik tangan yang menggenggam tusuk sanggul itu, dan menarik tangan yang satunya. Mendekap tusuk sanggul kecil itu di dadanya.

'_Terima kasih.. Kalian yang terbaik, Naruto, Sasuke..'_

Dan air mata kembali menetes dari mata emerald itu…

* * *

**Hari H pernikahan Sakura dan Yamato, Gereja pinggir pantai Iwa, 1 p.m.**

Sebulan berlalu dengan cepat. Dan ternyata, Sakura masih belum bisa memutuskan. Dan hari-harinya berlanjut. Ia mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Yamato dengan konsentrasi terpecah. Otaknya terus menemukan serpihan-serpihan kenangannya di Konoha, Dan akhirnya, hingga hari terakhir kesempatannya berpikir, ia masih belum bisa memutuskan.

Sekarang baru jam 1, dan acara dimulai pukul 3.30. Sakura masih punya waktu dua jam setengah lagi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Masih pukul 1, namun Sakura sudah nampak cantik. Amat cantik. Walau belum sempurna secara keseluruhan..

Rambut pink sebahunya disasak, dan diberi hairspray, sehingga membuat rambutnya tampak pendek. Beerapa helai rambut samping Sakura tak ikut di hairspray, sang stylish—dalam hal ini Matsuri—, membiarkan rambut samping itu tergerai indah. Tusuk sanggul yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto sedikit menutupi pipi Sakura yang tirus. Namun, tatanan rambut yang sedang Sakura aplikasikan membuat tulang muka Sakura yang kuat makin menonjol. Semakin indah.

Ia belum memakai riasan, dan juga gaun pernikahan yang dipersiapkan. Sakura hanya memakai dress pendek putih selutut yang membalut tubuhnya yang langsing. Lagi-lagi, Sakura menatap gaun pernikahan itu lekat-lekat.. _'Akhirnya, tiba juga saat aku memakainya..' _Sakura membatin, entah bermakna positif atau negatif, dan terus melihat gaun itu.

Gaun itu bermodel layaknya gaun pernikahan biasa, hanya halter dress berwarna putih bersih. Namun, hiasan yang melekat di dress itu sungguh cantik. Di bagian leher dress itu, terpasang beberapa manik-manik—tampak juga beberapa berlian kecil yang menempel. Renda yang digunakan pada bagian bawah gaun sangat klasik. Renda eropa abad ke-19. Renda yang amat sulit didapatkan, menunjukan status dari penyelenggara acara. Kerutan-kerutan di beberapa bagian gaun tampak sangat manis, dan menambah nilai plus kecantikan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Gaun pernikahan itu juga disertakan dengan sebuah cadar sederhana yang tampak elegan. Hanya cadar biasa, panjang, sepanjang punggung Sakura, dan dengan hiasan mahkota kecil untuk penyekatnya. Di mahkota itu, lagi-lagi terdapat batu berharga. Namun, kali ini bukan berlian. Di mahkota itu terpasang permata berwarna-warni. Sepanjang kain pembentuk cadar itu, terjahit mutiara-mutiara kecil di sembarang tempat.

Indah, cantik, elegan, dan klasik. Itulah yang Sakura simpulkan dari gaun yang akan membalut tubuhnya beberapa saat lagi. Ia terus memandang gaunnya, cadarnya, sarung tangan sebatas pergelangan tangannya, dan sepatu hak warna putihnya. Dan semua tampak sempurna. Tak ada cacat. Namun, ia tau apa yang cacat. Perasaannya sedang cacat. Ia masih belum bisa memutuskan.

Sakura termenung di ruang rias sendiri. Ayah-ibunya sedang bersama orang tua Yamato, mengurus pernikahan ini. Yamato dilarang masuk ke dalam ruang riasnya. Teman-temannya, baik yang dari Iwa maupun dari Konoha belum datang. Tim periasnya belum datang. Ia hanya duduk di sebuah kursi kecil, menundukan kepalanya sambil memasang lagu dari iPodnya yang berwarna biru muda. Tiba-tiba, terdengar pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"TOK TOK!"

Ketukan itu tak keras, juga tak pelan. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, lalu menjawab ketukan itu. "Masuk saja.." ucap Sakura serak.

Pintu dibuka, dan tampak seorang laki-laki berjas hitam, berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Pria itu duduk di kursi roda yang tak begitu besar. Matanya menampakan rasa rindu yang amat sangat.

Sakura menatap pria yang baru membuka pintu, dan mengidentifikasi siapa pria disana. "Sasuke.." Sakura berujar lirih. "Terima kasih telah datang.."

Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Sakura. Sasuke membawa kursi rodanya lebih masuk ke dalam ruang rias Sakura, menuju ke depan kursi yang sedang Sakura duduki. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Sakura. Sakura juga tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya.." ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu bibirnya terbuka. Ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, tertahan akan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang bermakna, 'tolong tunggu'.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas bagian dalamnya. Sasuke genggam barang itu, lalu menarik tangan Sakura. Membuka telapak tangan Sakura yang ia tarik, lalu menaruh sesuatu disana. Dan mengepalkan tangan Sakura lagi.

Sakura membuka tangannya, dan melihat sepasang anting-anting kupu-kupu dan buka sakura yang bentuknya serupa dengan tusuk sanggul yang sedang ia pakai. Sasuke tersenyum. "Ehh, itu hadiah dariku. Dan… kukira aku kehilangan pasangan benda ini, tapi ternyata kau sudah memilikinya." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terharu, ia kembali mendekap anting-anting itu di dadanya. Dari bibirnya, mengalun ucapan terima kasih berkali-kali. Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu bukan apa-apa, dibanding semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku.." Sasuke kembali bersuara.

Sakura melepaskan dekapannya terhadap anting-anting yang baru diberikan Sasuke. Sakura memasang anting itu cepat ke kedua telinganya, lalu menatap Sasuke. "Pantas tidak?", tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan berbisik, _"Si, mi querida.."_(Ya, sayangku..)

Sakura yang tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke ucapkan hanya bisa tersenyum. Namun Sakura dapat menangkap apa yang Sasuke maksudkan—atau setidaknya tahu—bahwa kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan bermakna positif. Sakura yang terharu membuka tangannya, dan memeluk Sasuke. Kuat, hangat, dan penuh perasaan.

"Sasuke.." Sakura berujar. Nada suaranya tetap lirih, Sasuke yang dipeluk hanya bisa terdiam, namun tetap membalas pelukan itu dengan penuh perasaan jua.

"Aku telah tau semuanya.. Kau cinta pertamaku, kau mantan pacarku, kita teman sejak kecil, kalung yang kulihat saat kita pertama kali bertemu di kampusmu, teddy bear darimu.. Aku ingat sekarang, Sasuke.." Sakura bicara panjang lebar. Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura kaget, namun tak melepas pelukan itu.

"Dan aku tak bisa memilih, Sasuke. Kau, atau Yamato. Dua-duanya memiliki tempat masing-masing di hatiku, dan aku memang tak bisa memutuskan. Maaf." ucap Sakura dengan rasa sesal. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk, dan melepaskan pelukannya ke Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa. Yang penting, kau bahagia.." ucap Sasuke tulus, lalu menarik kursi rodanya keluar dari ruang rias Sakura. "Sekali lagi, selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura. Dan… Aku senang kau bisa mengingatku lagi.." ucap Sasuke saat sudah berada di luar ruang rias Sakura.

Sakura yang terduduk di kursi kecil itu hanya bisa mengangguk, namun matanya sudah tampak berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih, Sasuke.. Aishiteru…" lalu Sakura berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Menutupnya pelan.

Sasuke yang masih berada di depan pintu ruang rias Sakura menoleh ke samping, dan melihat Itachi berdiri santai di sebelah pintu. Bersender pada tembok. "Aniki, nguping ya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hemm…", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Lalu ia berdiri tegak lagi, dan meraih kursi roda Sasuke. Dan mendorongnya perlahan. "Jadi, semua masalahmu sudah selesai?"

"Ya, kurasa." Sasuke menjawab pelan. Itachi tak bereaksi. Hanya mendorong kursi roda Sasuke.

"Dan kau sudah menyerahkan hutangmu padanya?" tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita ke tempat ayah dan ibu saja. Mereka sedang bersama ayah dan ibunya Sakura. Mereka kan teman lama." usul Itachi. Sasuke tak bergeming. Namun, pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tempat. Dan yang paling banyak didatangi oleh pikirannya adalah suatu kalimat, yang baru saja terakumulasi di otaknya. _'Kenapa baru sekarang Sakura dapat mengingatku?'_ batin Sasuke.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lagi. Karena apa yang ia dapatkan nanti tak akan sebanding dengan apa yang datang bersamaan dengan jawabannya, yaitu.. sakit di kepalanya. Yang membuat malaikat kematian semakin cepat berlari kepadanya, dan menjemputnya ke alam sana…

* * *

A/N : Hehehehehehehe.

Ngga cliffie kan? Ada yang ngebingungin nggak? Mudah-mudahan nggak yaaa..

Sepertinya.. sudah banyak yang menebak apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke. Tapi.. tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya! Saya masih mempunyai kejutan! -.-

Hubungan kematian Naruto dengan penyakit Sasuke itu…

A/N buat Nakamura : MURAAAAA~! SAYA PERLU BICARAAAA! WAWAWAWAAA!!!

Naruto diiming-imingin kesembuhan Sasuke, terus Naruto percaya. Ternyata, Naruto dijebak oleh Asuma dan Shino. Dan… TARAAA!! Naruto dibunuh dehh! -kejam ya saya?-

**Cuplikan chapter depan :**

"_Bersediakah kau menjadi pasangannya, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kalian berdua?"_

"_Ya, saya bersedia."_

_---_

"_Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!"_

"…"

_---_

_"Mi querida, mi cielo, mi soila."_

_---  
_

"_Oyasumi."_

Kritik, saran bahkan flame diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Karena saya sadar chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan…

**Next Chapter : The Ending.**

REVIEW PLEASE!

NEEEEED IT SOOOO MUUUUCHH~!


	11. The Ending

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 10 : The Ending.**

* * *

Disclaimere : **Masashi Kishimoto**! Nerima kan penawaran saya waktu itu? Pembayaran premi pake sampah dan daun ijo-ijo? Atau mau yang kuning *tapi ambil ndewe di taman di jepang yea!*? Hahahaha. _*dikemplang Mas Masha*_

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** is enough…

Genre : **Just look it by yourself, minna-sama…**

Warning : **OOC**(apalagi Sasuke!), **OC**(Buat tokoh-tokoh penting yang saya nggak tau namanya!), **Cheesy**,** angst **(Nggak kuat? Bertahanlah!), **AU**!

A/N : Saya replace karena merasa chapter kemarin yang saya posting itu buruk sekali… _

Oohhh ooohh ooohh uwouwoooo… Sangat dianjurkan mendengarkan lagu yang sedih-sedihh.. Yang slow mellow.. Terserah apa aja. Tapi kesukaan saya _**'My Heart Will Go On'**_nya_ Celine Dion_, atau _**'Listen to your Heart'**_nya_ Roxxette_. _**'Time our Live'**_nya_ Il Divo_ juga bisaaa:) SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA!!!

* * *

**-oOo-**

_Previous Day._

**-oOo-**

* * *

**Hari Pernikahan Yamato dan Sakura, 3. 30 p.m.**

Gereja di pinggir tebing pantai itu telah ramai. Para undangan, baik dari Konoha, maupun Iwa telah mengambil tempat di gereja itu. Ingin menyaksikan momen indah, dimana dua orang akan bersatu dalam suatu ikatan suci yang bernama pernikahan.

Di deretan pertama pada sisi kanan, terlihat ibu Sakura, Haruno Satsuki. Di sisi kiri, duduk orang tua Yamato, Senju Hashirama dan Senju Toki. Di barisan kedua, duduk teman-teman Sakura dan Yamato dari Konoha. Akatsuki di sisi kanan, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Kankurou, Sasuke dan Itachi telah duduk di sisi kiri. Juga beberapa orang yang tak Sakura kenal yang duduk di sisi kiri.

Orang tua Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk di depan, sisi kanan, bersama dengan orang tua Sakura. Mereka adalah teman lama, wajar saja sekarang, saat mereka bertemu lagi, mereka jadi sangat dekat. Oang tua Naruto sedang berhalangan hadir di pernikahan itu. Sekalipun Sakura telah memohon dengan amat sangat, Minato dan Kushina memang tak bisa berpartisipasi.

Dan di barisan belakang, telah duduk berbagai macam tamu. Dari klien terdekat ayah Yamato dan Sakura, teman-teman Yamato, seperti Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka, ikut meramaikan pernikahan itu. Semua telah siap. Pastor telah berdiri di tengah altar, dan Yamato di depan altar. Musik telah mengalun, memainkan nada-nada harmonis nan halus, membuat suasana dramatis sangat terasa. Para tamu telah sunyi, tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Sakura masuk bersama ayahnya, Haruno Ryuu.

Dan tiba-tiba, musik berubah dengan cepat. Wedding March mengalun dengan pelan dari pojok ruangan. Para tamu semakin terpana, dan semakin fokus akan musik yang mengalun dengan indah. Dan tanpa para tamu sadari, pintu gereja itu terbuka, memunculkan dua orang sosok manusia.

Seorang perempuan bergaun panjang menggandeng tangan seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya sudah termakan akan usianya yang semakin tua. Itulah Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Ryuu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, Ryuu menuntun Sakura ke altar. Sakura mengikutinya dengan perlahan. Langkahnya gontai, lemas.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga tanpa sadar, Ryuu dan Sakura telah berada di depan altar. Yamato dan pastor telah menunggu. Ryuu melepaskan gandengannya terhadap Sakura. Membiarkan Sakura berjalan seorang diri ke arah Yamato yang telah menunggunya. Sakura berjalan ke arah Yamato seorang diri, dan menempatkan posisinya tepat di depan Yamato.

Pastor tersenyum sekilas, lalu memulai rangkaian upacara pernikahan itu. Dimulai dengan pembacaan doa yang khidmat, baik dari sang pastor itu sendiri, ataupun saat dilakukan bersama. Hingga sampailah pada puncak acara yang sebenarnya sederhana, namun sakral itu. Pengucapan sumpah.

"Senju Yamato, bersediakah kau menjadi pasangannya, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastor.

"Ya, aku bersedia." jawab Yamato cepat. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang hanya terdiam dengan aura cemas yang selalu terpancar sedari tadi.

"Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau menjadi pasangannya, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastor lagi, kali ini ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam, dan ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Sedari tadi, ia terus memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Sasuke atau Yamato. Dua orang pria yang amat ia cintai itu sangat berarti. Sakura tak ingin keputusannya salah, dan ia akan menyesal selamanya.

'_Aku bingung. Siapa? Sasuke? Yamato? Siapa yang harus kupilih? Masa lalu, atau sekarang? Siapa yang terbaik?'_ kalimat itu terngiang dalam benak Sakura saat semua orang menunggu jawabannya atas sumpah yang dilontarkan oleh pastor di depannya.

"Nak Haruno Sakura?" tanya pastor itu lagi.

'_Pilihlah salah satu, Sakura. Aku tahu, kau bisa.'_ Sakura meyakinkan dirinya, dan ia memilih. Tepat sebelum detik-detik yang mengubah hidupnya terlaksana.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu ia tersenyum penuh konspirasi. Sakura melangkah mundur selangkah, dengan langkah yang pelan, dan pasti. "Tap."

Langkah kedua, "Tap," Sakura menatap Yamato dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Yamato menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan curiga. Aneh…

Langkah ketiga, "Tap," Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, termanis dari semua yang pernah ia keluarkan. Yamato menatapnya… lebih curiga.

Langkah keempat, "Tap," selangkah lagi menuju kursi roda yang Sasuke duduki. Yamato sudah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang… sungguh keji. Seakan-akan sudah tau pikiran Sakura yang menyimpan sebuah niat jahat—licik.

Langkah terakhir, langkah kelima, "Tap." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat kebingungan. Mata Sakura menatap dalam mata Yamato, lalu menatap mata Sasuke. Tapi.. tatapannya bukan tatapan yang dalam seperti yang ia berikan ke Yamato tadi.. Tapi… sebuah tatapan lega. Sebuah tatapan yang meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

Para tamu yang ada hanya menatap adegan-adegan yang diputar oleh Sasuke-Sakura-Yamato di depan mereka dengan tatapan melongo. Sakura melangkah ke kiri selangkah, lalu menghadap Sasuke. Ia berlutut, memandang Sasuke, lalu memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku.. memilihmu.. Sasuke.." bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke. Sakura memeluk Sasuke cukup lama—semenit, lalu melepaskannya.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yamato saat Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke yang terduduk di kursi roda.

"Aku mengambil keputusan, dan inilah keputusanku, Yamato!" teriak Sakura. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya ke Sasuke, lalu terduduk di lantai, tepat di sebelah kursi roda Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam.. Yamato tampak marah. Sangat terasa emosinya meluap ke permukaan.

"Apa maksudmu? Dengan segala fasilitas dan kemewahan yang telah kuberikan selama ini kepadamu, Sakura? Kau berani membantahku, hah?" Yamato berujar arogan. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Dengan langkah yang keras dan terkesan arogan, marah, kesal, dan benci, Yamato menghampiri Sakura. Dan begitu Yamato sampai di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada, Yamato menarik tubuh Sakura yang terduduk di lantai, bersebelahan dengan kursi roda Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Sakura? Apa kau sadar, apa yang tetap membuat perusahaan ayahmu tetap berjalan? Semuanya berkat bantuan perusahaanku dan ayahku! Tanpa kami, kau dan keluargamu hanya sampah masyarakat!" Yamato berteriak. Keras, dan kencang. Matanya menatap Sakura amat tajam. Seolah-olah mengingkan jawaban. Padahal, tak ada jawaban yang perlu diberikan. Sakura hanya bisa terpejam dan memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan marah Yamato.

"Dan kau harus membayarnya Sakura! Dengan menjadi istriku, dan semua permasalahan ekonomi diantara perusahaanku dan ayahmu selesai! Apa kau tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan itu, Sakura?" tangan kiri Yamato mencengkram kuat kerah dress halter Sakura. Membuat leher Sakura sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas.

"A.. aku me.. mutuskan, Ya.. yamato.. Dan se… seharusnya… kau.. da.. dapat me.. menerimanya, Yamato.." suara Sakura parau, dan terputus-putus. Nafasnya semakin terputus-putus dan tersengal-sengal.

Yamato tak puas dengan jawaban itu, lalu tangan kanannya bermain. Ia angkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, dan mengayunkannya ke arah pipi Sakura yang mulus. Namun, sebelum tangan besar Yamato sampai di pipi Sakura yang mulus, seseorang menahan tangan Yamato yang akan bertindak lebih jauh.

"Cukup, Yamato." ucap seorang pria dengan suara berat. Amat berat, seakan sangat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yamato.

"Ayah.." Yamato melantunkan panggilannya untuk seorang Senju Hashirama, ayahnya. Yamato melihat ketidak sukaan ayahnya terhadap sikapnya, lalu Yamato melepaskan cengkramannya. Juga menurunkan tangannya yang tadi terangkat. Sakura hanya bisa jatuh terkulai lemas di lantai. Memegang lehernya yang tadi sempat tercekik.

"Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan, Yamato. Kau tahu, saya tak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung masalah yang kau sebutkan tadi. Dan saya juga tak merasa mengajari putra saya hal yang tak pantas seperti tadi." Hashirama berbicara dengan intonasi tegas. "Saya merasa malu memiliki anak sepertimu, Yamato."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Senju merupakan pukulan telak bagi Yamato. Senju Hashirama, seorang ayah yang sangat ia hormati, dapat bicara seperti itu di depannya. "Ayah.."

"Dan saya rasa, kau bisa keluar sekarang, Yamato!" usir Senju kepada Yamato. Yamato hanya bisa berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah kesal, lalu saat ia akan membuka pintu, ia masih sempat berkata kepada Sakura, "Kau akan menyesal, Sakura. Karena, sebentar lagi, kau akan membutuhkanku lagi!"

Yamato membuka pintu, lalu tak menutupnya lagi. Membiarkan sinar matahari sore yang hangat menari-nari masuk. Dengan sinar oranye kekuningannya, menyinari bumi dengan hangat…

Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang terdiam. Sasuke masih tak mampu berkata-kata. Sakura membisikan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sasuke sangat bahagia, dan siap mati saat itu. "Sasuke-kun, aishiteru.. Aku memilihmu.."

Sasuke membalas pelukan hangat Sakura, lalu ia membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura. "Terima kasih.. Aku sangat bahagia.."

Senju—yang masih berdiri di posisinya saat ia menahan tangan Yamato yang akan mendarat ke pipi Sakura—berlutut. Berbicara kepada Sakura, juga Sasuke. "Maafkan tindakan Yamato tadi. Saya tak menyangka, Yamato akan menjadi seperti itu." Senju terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia menghela nafas panjang, berat dan lama. "Sakura, Sasuke, kenapa kalian tak menikah saja?" tanya Senju lagi. Lalu Senju berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke mendengar usul Senju dan sangat setuju dengan usulan itu. Ia tau, hidup adiknya akan berakhir sebentar lagi, jadi, ia ingin adiknya mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pantas dan selayaknya.

"Benar Sasuke. Ayo, kau selalu bawa 'itu' kan?" bujuk Itachi disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke masih tak bisa memutuskan, Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya juga hanya bisa terdiam. Sakura pasrah dengan apapun keputusan yang akan diambil Sasuke. Jika Sasuke memang ingin menikah dengannya, ia akan menerimanya.

Sasuke tampak ragu, namun, keinginan terpendamnya sejak masa awal ia berpacaran dengan Sakura ingin ia laksanakan. Sebuah pernikahan. "Sakura, do you want to marry me?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah cincin perak tipis dengan satu buah permata kecil sederhana di tangannya. Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengangguk cepat. Lalu meraih cincin dari Sasuke. "I do, Sasuke. I always do."

Sakura berdiri, lalu merapikan gaunnya yang sedikit kusut karena posisinya tadi. Pakaian Sasuke dirapihkan oleh Itachi, lalu Itachi sempat berkata suatu kalimat kepada Sasuke yang sedang senang bukan kepayang. "Sasuke, selamat berbahagia.. Aku selalu ada di belakangmu, dan menjagamu sebagai seorang kakak yang baik. Jangan ragu 'tuk menoleh ke belakang dan meminta bantuanku.."

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Itachi merasa kebahagiaannya bertambah. Ia tak menyangka, kakaknya yang aneh bin ajaib ini bisa menunjukan rasa sayang yang amat sangat ke adik tunggalnya yang menyebalkan dan dingin ini.

"Terima kasih, aniki.." hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan. Lalu Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi dengan penampilannya. Sakura dibantu oleh ibunya—Satsuki—, ibu Yamato—Toki, dan ibu Sasuke—Mikoto. Dalam sekejap, Sakura kembali berubah menjadi cantik, menawan, dan anggun..

Selama pengantin didandani dadakan, para tamu yang hadir jadi ribut. Ada yang membicarakan insiden tadi, ada yang membicarakan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi. Semuanya bersuara, membuat spekulasi sendiri dan membiarkan diri mereka percaya dengan spekulasi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, tanpa ada bukti…

"DEG!" Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdegup keras, amat keras. Awalnya, Sasuke pikir itu hanya ketegangannya saja, namun, pikirannya salah. Karena degupan jantung yang amat keras itu juga disertai dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalari kepalanya.

'_Sasuke.. Bertahanlah.. Selangkah lagi, dan kau akan mencapai impianmu..'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati. Diatas kursi roda, Sasuke hanya diam. Menahan rasa sakit yang sama sekali tak ingin ia tampakkan sekarang.

"Hahh.. Hah…" nafas Sasuke mulai tak teratur. Namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Di hari yang bahagia ini, ia ingin semuanya berjalan lancar. Dan Sasuke berhasil, tak ada yang sadar akan perubahannya.

"Sasuke, kau siap?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu ia berusaha berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu berdiri.." ucap Sakura lembut. Tangannya masih membetulkan letak cadarnya yang tak sempurna.

"Tak apa.." Dan keajaiban terjadi. Sasuke dapat berdiri. Stabil, proporsional dan seimbang. Sasuke juga dapat berjalan, walaupun pelan. Ia mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang merajalela di kepalanya. Menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu, walaupun Sasuke tau, ia tak akan bisa menganggap rasa sakit itu sebagai angin lalu. Mikoto yang melihat anaknya berjuang keras meneteskan air mata haru.

Sasuke berjalan ke depan altar, ke depan pastor. Lalu ia berdiri, menunggu Sakura datang. Seketika, suasana ruangan itu menjadi sepi kembali, musik kembali mengalun dengan lembut, sinar matahari sore masuk dengan indah, dan suara burung-burung yang kembali ke sarang mereka setelah mencari makan seharian terdengar.

Sakura kembali berjalan bersama Ryuu. Susunan penonton tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Yang berbeda adalah, yang akan menikahi Sakura bukan Yamato, melainkan Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua berlangsung sama, hanya dalam keadaan yang lebih khusuk dan tertib. Sakura dan Sasuke menjalani semua prosedur dengan baik. Dan tak ada yang sadar dengan perubahan pada diri Sasuke, termasuk Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sasuke terus menerus menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia sembunyikan.

Dan pastor harus mengulang sumpahnya lagi hari ini…

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menjadi pasangannya, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastor dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir sang pastor tua.

"I…" Sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke ambruk.

Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya kontan panik. Seluruh ruangan juga. Musik berhenti mengalun, suara-suara burung yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya tak dapat terdengar lagi. Sasuke masih sadar, namun, kesadarannya telah tipis. Nafas yang tak teratur, tangan pucat kurus yang selalu memegang kepala yang semakin rewel, dan juga degupan jantung itu.

Sasuke rasa keadaannya bertambah parah. Ia dapat merasakan malaikat kematian yang talah sampai di ujung pintu.

Sakura duduk di lantai, lalu memeluk Sasuke yang keadaannya mengenaskan, amat mengenaskan.. "Sasuke-kun… Bertahan ya.." ucap Sakura dengan nada cemas yang luar biasa. Mata emeraldnya telah berkaca-kaca, dan tanpa bisa dibendung lebih lama, sesaat kemudian, Sakura menangis. Air matanya yang hangat mengaliri pipi Sakura yang berwarna, dan ikut menetes ke pipi pucat Sasuke.

"Ja… ngan mena… ngis.." ucap Sasuke terbata. Tangan kurusnya bergerak perlahan, mengusap air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Aku… tak bisa, Sasuke-kun… Dan tolong, jangan bicara lagi. Simpanlah energimu… Kumohon.." ucap Sakura disela-sela tangisnya. Lalu Sasuke kembali mengusap air mata Sakura. Lalu, mata Sasuke melihat pastor tua yang tadi membaca sumpah. "Pastor.. Bi.. sa.. kau… u.. la… ngi.. sum.. pah… per.. ni.. ka.. han… itu..?" tanya Sasuke, dengan keterbataan yang makin terasa dan terdengar, mengacuhkan permintaan Sakura untuk diam. Pastor tua itu mengangguk, lalu berdehem keras sekali.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menjadi pasangannya, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastor dengan muka cemas yang sangat ketara.

"Iya.. Aku.. ber.. se.. di.. a.." ucap Sasuke terbata. Sinar mata Sasuke yang semakin redup meminta pastor itu untuk melanjutkan upacara. Dan sang pastor tua mengerti.

"Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau menjadi pasangannya, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastor lagi, kali ini ke arah Sakura. Kecemasan masih sangat jelas di muka keriput tuanya.

"Ya… Aku bersedia.." ucap Sakura. Tangisan masih menyelingi ucapannya. Pelukan terhangat masih ia berikan ke Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tak mampu membalas pelukan itu. Ia terlalu lemah.

"Kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.." pastor itu berhenti bicara. Cukup lama, 3 menit ia diam. "Dan sekarang, kau bisa mencium pasanganmu." ucap sang pastor. Kali ini tak tampak cemas saja, namun juga pilu. Sakit yang menyerang hati sang pastor saat melihat pasangan di depannya menghadapi kenyataan yang sangat sangat berat.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan, lalu ia mencium Sasuke dengan lembut. Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang mendingin, dan Sakura berusaha membagi kehangatan yang ia miliki ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tak membalas, hanya menikmati apa yang Sakura berikan. Menikmati kehangatan yang Sakura berikan ke tubuh dinginnya, menikmati beberapa tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sakura, dan sekarang air mata itu ikut teralir di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sudah terlalu lemah, bahkan, untuk berkata-kata saja baginya sudah sulit.

Sakura merasa tubuh Sasuke telah kosong, tak ada jiwa yang mengisi tubuh tampan nan elok ini—walaupun dalam 2 tahun, tubuh ini mengalami perubahan drastis, namun, tetap saja semua yang ada pada dirinya terlihat tampan..

Dengan sisa-sisa energi terakhirnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman Sakura, dan menyentuh pipi Sakura lemah. "Aishiteru… Ishoni.."(Aku cinta kamu, selamanya..) Sakura tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama, "Aishiteru, Ishoni.. Dan, kau tak perlu bicara lagi, Sasuke… Kumohon dengan amat sangat, Sasuke…"

Sakura yang telah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang asin di bibirnya. Dan Sakura cukup pintar untuk tau apa benda yang menempel di bibirnya itu. Darah. Darah segar yang menempel saat bibir kemerahannya bertemu dengan bibir biru Sasuke.

Ingin Sakura berteriak. Namun, apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Ia sendiri sadar, bahwa nyawa Sasuke memang tak akan lama. Dan dia tak siap untuk itu semua. Sakura takut untuk merelakan Sasuke sepenuhnya—seutuhnya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum damai, Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan miris. Bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, berulang-ulang, dengan sangat pelan. Hanya Sasuke yang dapat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura. "Paman Minato… Harusnya kau datang.. Paman… Datanglah sekarang… Bantu Sasuke… Tuhan… Mengapa?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang lemas ke muka Sakura, menyentuhnya lembut.

"Jangan… berpikiran seperti itu. Tuhan… telah menggariskan takdirnya, dan… itulah yang akan terjadi, kita… sebagai makhluk yang lemah… tak akan mampu menggantinya…" ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin sedih. Sakura meneteskan lebih banyak air mata, membenam kepalanya lebih dalam, memeluk suaminya lebih erat, dan juga batinnya berteriak lebih kencang. Memprotes takdir yang digariskan tuhan padanya, dan juga suaminya.

Sebuah langkah ceroboh yang Sasuke ambil, dengan mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu. Tenggorokan Sasuke serasa disentuh oleh seterika panas yang membakar tenggorokannya, membuat energi yang ia simpan semakin terbuang. Membuatnya merasakan aura malaikat kematian terus mendekat, lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang ia harus sampaikan kepada Sakura, walau dengan mengucapkannya, seluruh energinya yang terakhir akan habis dan nyawanya akan dibawa oleh malaikat kematian.

"_Gracias_.. Sa.. kura.. _Mi.. querida.. mi.. cielo, mi.. soila_(Terima kasih, Sakura… Sayangku, Langitku, Matahariku)." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan terbata, lalu ia menjatuhkan tangannya lagi ke lantai. Kesadarannya semakin tipis.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Sasuke! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN!" larang Sakura. Namun, Sasuke tersenyum sangat damai.

"Kita.. se.. mua.. akan… ber.. temu.. di.. alam.. sa.. na.. Terima kasih.. semua.." ucap Sasuke lagi. Kembali mengacuhkan larangan Sakura. Matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup sedikit demi sedikit.

"JANGAN SASUKE!!!" jerit Sakura histeris. Semua tamu yang ada disana hanya bisa terdiam. Serasa menonton drama 2 kali sehari.

"Aku ngan… tuk. Biar… kan aku ti… dur ya?" pinta Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng kuat.

"Kamu harus tetap bangun Sasuke! Harus! Kalau kamu tidur, aku nggak akan bisa ketemu kamu lagi! JANGAN, SASUKE!!!" Sakura berteriak. Tapi karena seringnya ia berteriak, suaranya lebih terdengar sebagai teriakan miris. Para undangan terharu dengan drama yang ada di depan mata mereka. Sastsuki menyeka air matanya dengan tangan, Toki juga. Mikoto sudah menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Fugaku.

"Ku.. mohon.. Bi… ar.. kan.. aku ti.. dur.. di pang.. kuanmu.. ya?" pinta Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura menggeleng.

"Jangan Sasuke! Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Jangan! Jangan secepat ini…" tangis Sakura semakin bertambah. Semakin bertembah pilu, namun, apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan? Sakura tak dapat melawan kehendak tuhan.. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan menangis…

"Oya.. sumi" ucap Sasuke terakhir kalinya. Sasuke tersenyum damai, dan menghembuskan nafas sekali. Panjang, dan lama. Lalu, mata Sasuke benar-benar tertutup. Nafasnya terhenti secara total, tak ada lagi nafas putus-putus dan penderitaan dari diri Sasuke. Yang ada hanya ketenangan dan kedamaian yang selalu menyertainya.

"JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN!!!" Sakura berteriak pilu. Air mata mengalir semakin deras, membasahi pipi suaminya yang telah diam. Tak bergerak, dan mungkin untuk selama-lamanya. Sakura hanya berteriak, mengharapkan reaksi dari Sasuke.

Namun, apadaya… Sasuke telah meninggal. Dengan meninggalkan raganya di dunia, dan membiarkan arwahnya pergi dijemput oleh malaikat kematian. Dan… Sakura akhirnya tahu… Bahwa Sasuke, tak akan kembali ke pangkuanya. Selamanya…

"SASUKEEE!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sakura miris. Air mata semakin mengucur deras dari mata emeraldnya. Membasahi jasad tak bernyawa suaminya. Teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura di Konoha menangis. Itachi meneteskan air matanya, lalu menyekanya. Dan kembali memasang topeng tegarnya. Toki, Mikoto, dan Satsuki juga menangis. Fugaku, Senju, dan Ryuu hanya bisa menatap Sakura dan Sasuke sedih.

Ingin rasanya Fugaku mengeluarkan air matanya, atas kematian puteranya yang ia cintai. Putra yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh keluarga demi kebaikannya, putra yang selama ini diharapkan, yang selalu disayangi.. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Fugaku merasa harus ada yang tegar menghadapi cobaan ini.. Para undangan yang hadir menyeka air mata mereka, dan berdoa. Berdoa untuk kehidupan Sasuke di alam sana, dan juga, kebahagiaan Sakura…

Sebuah sosok berambut gelap dan bertuxedo mengintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang memiliki banyak makna. Puas, kasihan, iba, senang. Sosok itu berjalan keluar dari areal gereja itu sambil tertawa pelan—yang tentunya tidak disadari oleh para tamu pernikahan. _'Sekarang, kau membutuhkanku lagi.. Sebagai pasangan hidupmu yang baru, iya kan, Sakura?' _Lalu sosok itu menghilang ditelan oleh rimbunan pohon yang ada di dekat gereja.

"_Oriorino.. Kore ya kagari mo… Iku omoi… Sono aware o ba… Shiru hito mo nashi,"_(Time after time we have thought each rendezvous would be our final. Those beautiful sad moments no one else can ever know). Sebuah sajak kuno yang Sakura hafal mengalun dari bibir merah darahnya. Ia mengecup kening Sasuke penuh perasaan, membuat bekas darah kemerahan berbentuk bibir mungilnya di kening Sasuke. Lalu bibirnya menuju telinga Sasuke. "Beristirahatlah Sasuke.. Kita akan bertemu lagi, dalam dunia yang kekal dan indah. Dunia yang melebihi bayangan kita." Bisik Sakura di dekat kuping Sasuke yang sudah kaku, dingin tak bergerak.

"Ya.. selamanya.. tanpa penghalang.. _Mi Amor por Siempre…_(Cinta sejatiku)" suara tipis itu terdengar dengan halus di kupingnya. Biarpun suara itu telah berpisah dari jasadnya.

Sakura menutup matanya, ia masih dapat merasakan aura Sasuke yang hangat, bahkan ia merasa kecupan sekilas di bibirnya. Biarpun aura itu lama-lama menghilang, seiring dengan bertiupnya angin yang berhembus membuka pintu gereja itu perlahan-lahan.. sunyi… senyap.. dan indah.

Mengapa?

Karena sore itu pun akhirnya berlalu dengan terbenamnya matahari. Membuat laut yang ada disekitar tebing itu berwarna keemasan, burung burung bersiul, seakan menandakan Sasuke telah bahagia menuju jalan barunya. Indahnya pun mengalahkan semua permata yang ada di dunia ini.

'_Hei Sakura! Bukannya ini pernikahanmu yang paling tragis? Sebuah upacara berdarah? Kau harusnya sedih!'_ tanya sebuah suara.

'_Tidak, ini justru melebihi imajinasiku…'_ batin Sakura menjawabnya.

'_Mengapa?'_ tanya sang suara.

"_**Karena ini adalah hadiah terindah darimu, sayang…"**_

**THE END**

* * *

A/N : Tamat!! Huah! Lega rasanyaa…

1, ending yang sangat sangat ketebak. Tapi ngga papa, saya suka endingnya! Hehehehehe :9

2, gomen minna-sama! Tatanan bahasanya berantakan! Chapter ini saya buat dengan tenggat waktu dari diri saya sendiri! DDX

3, hehehehe. Saya posting ulang, karena saya rasa postingan pertama saya itu buruk sekali. Sekarang saya tambahin, saya benerin miss-nya.. Makasih buat Cha yang udah ngingetin. Itu miss typo. HEHEHE. -______-'

4, sajak yang Sakura ucapin itu saya dapet dari novelnya Sitta Karina yang judulnya, "Putri Hujan dan Ksatria Malam". Sajak itu karyanya Kyougoku Tamekane. Terus artinya itu sengaja nggak saya ubah ke Bahasa Indonesia. Soalnya pake Bahasa Inggris feelingnya lebih ngena XD.

5, nyadar yang saya tambahin nggak? Yang saya tambahin itu yang sajak, udah gitu bagian Sakura berharap Minato dateng, udah gitu senyum menyeringai Yamato. Nah itu tuh yang saya tambahin..

6, buat Uchiha Yuki-chan, ini ending keseluruhan storynya. Tapi masih ada epiloguenyaa XP Chapter depan hanya pelengkap. Aslinya sudah tamat disini :)

(LOH KOK A/N GUE JADI PANJANG AMAT? MASA BODO LAH!)

Special thankies buat Oliv-chan dan Chris yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk ketemu saya pas natalan! Padahal saya tau kalian sibuk natalan, tapi kalian masih nyempetin ketemu saya.. Arigatou! XD

A lot of thankies buat Darbi Arks XIII yang udah sabar banget –HAHAHAHA. Sabar ya?- ngadepin kemauan gue A, B, C… (HAHAHAHAHA! Padahal kan kata orang lo berkali-kali lipat lebih cerewet dari guee, PEACE MEN! PEACE!)

Huah! Cerita ini selesai juga, bagaimana minna-sama? Apakah cerita pertama saya bagus?? Hehehe..

**Cuplikan chapter depan :**

'_Selamat tinggal semua.. Terima kasih atas semua yang kalian berikan ke aku. Aku bahagia atas semuanya… Terimakasih..'_

_--_

"_Kau benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya ya?"_

"_Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya.. Aku ingin dia selalu ada… di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam…"_

_--_

"_Jangan menangis, aku pergi bukan untuk kau tangisi, mi querida.."_

_--_

Kritik, saran bahkan flame diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Karena saya sadar chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan…

**Next Chapter : Epilogue.**

Minta Review dooonggg!!! Dari yang ngikutin cerita ini dari pertamaa, atau yang tengah-tengaaaahh… Ayooo dooongg!!! Didoain masuk surga deeehh!!!!

OKE, REVIEW PLEASE!

NEED IT SOOO MUCH~!


	12. Epilogue

**Happiness you give . **

**© Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Chapter 11 : Epilogue.**

* * *

Disclaimere : Saya lagi pengen nabok **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**, gara-gara Naruto ketangkep ama Pein bangsat di chapter 434!!!

Story : **deeandra hihara**

Editing : **Darbi Arks XIII**

Rate : **T** is enough…

Genre : Huahahahahaha! Saya jadi bingung! **Liat sendiri** deh!

Warning : **OOC**, **AU**, **OC**,Bagi yang menganggapnya **YAOI**(but I called it friendship), ya kaga nape-nape dah!

A/N : **LAST POSTING FOREVER.**

(OC list : Nakamura Arigatou as Inuzuka Nakamura ; Muggle. 30. 05. 80 as Hyuuga Yume)

* * *

**-o0o-**

_Si, mi querida._

**-o0o-**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke telah meninggalkan dunia fana. Ia telah meninggal. Ia menyusul sahabat terbaiknya, yang telah meninggalkannya dan semua teman-temannya, Uzumaki Naruto..

Setelah menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya, Sasuke merasa arwahnya melayang. Menuju ke suatu tempat yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Saat ia membuka mata, Sasuke sudah tergeletak di sebuah jalan setapak yang tampak asing. Mata onyxnya mengerjap-ngerjap, dan membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan juga membiasakan dirinya dengan segala keindahan yang ada disini. Pohon rindang yang sepertinya nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat, rerumputan hijau yang lembab, sinar matahari yang bersinar hangat, angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, dan juga suasana tenang disini. Sasuke akan menyukai tempat ini, secepatnya.

Sasuke berjalan. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang penuh liku, dan seakan tak berujung. Namun, di jalan itu, Sasuke dapat melihat segala macam keindahan dan kedamaian yang tak pernah ada di dunia fana. Dimanakah itu?

Ya, kau benar.. Ini jalan menuju surga, wahai para manusia…

Sasuke berjalan pelan, dengan pakaian serba putih, kulitnya yang tak tampak begitu pucat—tak seperti saat ia masih di dunia nyata—dan dengan mata onyx yang menjelajah jalanan panjang nan berliku itu, ia tampak sangat tampan. Matanya terus menjelajah, mencari seseorang yang telah berjanji untuk menunggunya di depan gerbang. Gerbang surga dambaan setiap makhluk tuhan yang beriman…

Dan Sasuke tiba di depan sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, sangat rindang, dan tampak nyaman. Di bawah pohon itu, Sasuke melihat sesosok pria, yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dan memainkan seutas tali kecil. Wajah pria itu tampak senang.

"Hai…" sapa pria itu.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab itu. Namun matanya memancarkan ekspresi bahagia yang amat sangat. Pria di depannya tersenyum hangat, dan berdiri dari posisinya.

"Aku menepati janjiku kan? Aku menunggumu, agar kita bisa masuk bersama.." pria itu kembali bersuara, dan mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Naruto.." Sasuke berujar pelan, dan kemudian menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar, dan mata Sasuke hanya terpaku pada jalan yang terbentang menuju surga. Sasuke dapat kehangatan suasana yang ada, dan merasakan angin yang lembut menerpa badannya, yang menyentuh pori-porinya dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita kesana. Tuhan sudah menyiapkan tempatnya untuk kita. Disana kita akan bertemu dengan banyak orang, termasuk kakek tua yang katanya galak setengah mati itu, Uchiha Madara jii-san, kakekmu." Naruto nyengir sendiri, lalu berjalan duluan. Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hn. Mungkin seru juga..." Sasuke bercanda, lalu berjalan lebih cepat. Mereka berjalan dalam hening yang damai, tanpa ada satupun suara yang menginterupsi momen damai itu, setelah semua yang terjadi. Mereka terus berjalan, dan berjalan. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang besar nan mewah yang terbuka dengan lebar. Menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang di surga.." ucap salah satu malaikat yang ada. Dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kami datang." ucap mereka bersamaan juga.

"Apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan seluruh urusan kalian di dunia?" malaikat itu bertanya. Naruto mengangguk cepat, dan Sasuke tampak diam, tak bergeming.

"Sudah?" malaikat itu bertanya lagi, dan Sasuke masih berpikir..

'_Sakura, selamat tinggal.. Jangan sedih, dan teruslah tersenyum. Aku mencintaimu..'_ ucap batin Sasuke dan dengan cepat, ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua urusanku di dunia."

"Kalau begitu, pintu ini akan ditutup untuk kalian berdua. Kalian tak bisa keluar dari surga lagi, selamanya. Siap?" malaikat itu kembali bertanya. Dan mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baik, kalian tak akan bisa keluar surga selamanya." malaikat itu menutup gerbang besar di belakang mereka, dan menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Saat pintu ditutup, batin Sasuke berucap..

'_Selamat tinggal semua.. Terima kasih atas semua yang kalian berikan ke aku. Aku bahagia atas semuanya… Terimakasih..'_

Dan pintu surga tertutup untuk mereka berdua. Mereka tak akan dapat kembali ke dunia nyata lagi. Selamanya…

* * *

Sakura menutup laptopnya. Ia memandangi laptop berwarna putih mengkilat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mengenang masa muda yang ia lewatkan 15 tahun yang lalu, dan hari ini, tepat pada hari ini, seharusnya ia merasakan hari jadi pernikahannya yang ke 15 dengan suaminya yang meninggal pada hari pernikahan mereka yang dadakan. Suaminya meninggal tepat setelah mereka mengikrarkan cinta mereka di depan tuhan. Di dalam rumah tuhan yang agung dan suci. Di depan tuhan yang selalu mengawasi mereka..

Di sebuah kafe kecil di tepi pantai, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pink miliknya yang indah, walau telah tumubuh beberapa helai rambut putih yang terselip diantara rambut pinknya yang indah. Gurat-gurat keriput juga sudah menghiasi wajahnya yang tetap tampak cantik di usia 36 tahun. Sakura memutuskan untuk tak menikah lagi, setelah ia menikah dengan seorang pria yang amat ia cintai. Pria yang dicintainya semenjak usianya 19 tahun, bahkan semenjak ia kecil.. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya itu…

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju pantai di depan kafe itu. Lalu, ia berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai, menikmati dinginnya air laut, ombak laut yang bergulung, menggelitiki kakinya dan angin yang bertiup. Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Hari ini saja.. ia ingin menjadikan hari ini berharga. Berharga untuk diingat. Berharga untuk diceritakan kepada sang suami yang telah bertemu tuhan.. Nanti, saat maut mempertemukan mereka lagi di dunia selanjutnya.

Sakura terus berjalan, menyusuri tepi pantai yang sepi. Tampak seorang anak kecil yang bergandengan tangan dengan ayahnya sambil menyusuri pantai. Mereka berdua berjalan pada awalnya, namun akhirnya mereka berlari menyusuri pantai. Menuju Sakura.

"BIBI SAKURAA!!!" teriak gadis kecil yang menggandeng tangan ayahnya itu, lalu, setelah gadis kecil itu berteriak, ia dan ayahnya berlari semakin cepat ke tempat Sakura berada. Seorang perempuan berambut biru gelap panjang mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Ekspresinya antara bahagia dan cemas—walau ekspresi cemas lebih ketara dibanding ekspresi bahagia.

"Mura-chan.. Lama tak jumpa.." jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Mura yang berlari menuju Sakura memeluk Sakura kuat, lalu bicara, "Bibi kok udah lama nggak mampir ke rumah? Arthur juga kangen tau! Dan, dan, bibi tau nggak, Arthur udah punya anak loh! Kecil-kecil banget! Tapi lucu! Bulunya putih coklat gitu, mirip sama ibunya, Katheleen, salah satu anjing baruku! Hebat kan Bi? Aku bisa merawat mereka berdua, juga anak-anak mereka yang kecil lucu imut! Bibi mau anaknya satu?" ujar si kecil Mura. Ayahnya dan ibunya berhenti di suatu titik yang tidak begitu jauh. Memandangi Sakura dan juga Mura—anak mereka.

Namun, Ayah Mura datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Ibu Mura mengikuti di belakangnya. "Mura," panggil sang ayah. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya ke Mura dan tersenyum pada laki-laki yang menyapa anaknya ini. "Kiba, Hinata… Lama tak jumpa," ucap Sakura sambil menatap mata Kiba dan Hinata bergantian. Mura yang berada di dekat Sakura langsung bergeser ke samping—ke tempat Kiba.

"Ayah.." Mura berujar manis sambil tersenyum manis dan polos. Kiba mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mura, dan mengangkat badan Mura ke atas, ke bahunya. Dan… ekspresi wajah Hinata menyiratkan kecemasan yang lebih. "Mura-chan…. Kiba-kun… jangan begitu.. Nanti kalian terluka…" Kiba dan Mura tidak mengacuhkan peringatan Hinata tersebut. Malah bermain semakin ekstrim. Kiba mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Mura yang kecil, membuat Mura tertawa keras. "AYAH!! LAGI YAH!! LAGII!" Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli dan Hinata hanya bisa memasang ekspresi cemas yang tiada tara.

Setelah permainan ekstrim Mura dan Kiba berlangsung, Mura turun dari bahu ayahnya lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan tindak-tanduk ayah dan anak bersemangat itu. "Bibi, jalan kesana yuk!" ajak Mura sambil mengulurkan tangan kecilnya ke Sakura dan tersenyum polos menggemaskan. Mata lavendernya yang sewarna dengan mata Hinata menatap mata emerald hijau Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. Sakura mengangguk, dan menyambut uluran tangan Mura, "Ayo, Mura-chan."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri pantai. Matahari tampak indah—sekalipun sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke peristirahatannya, menyinari mereka yang ada di pantai itu dengan sinar hangat berwarna oranye kekuningan yang indah. Mereka berjalan mendekati bibir pantai, dan membiarkan kaki mereka tersapu lembut oleh ombak. Mereka hanya diam di bibir pantai sambil begandengan tangan layaknya seorang ibu dan anak—sebuah keinginan yang Sakura amat inginkan. Memiliki anak. Dengan Sasuke, tidak dengan yang lain.

Namun, sebuah suara yang kencang menginterupsi suasana tenang itu. "SAKURAAAAAA!!! MURAAA-CHAAANN!!!!" teriak seseorang. Sakura cukup kenal suara itu. Suara Itachi-san. Itachi memanggil mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Sakura menatap mata lavender Mura dan Mura mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat Itachi berada. Juga tempat Kiba dan Hinata menunggu mereka berdua.

Mura segera berlari ke arah beberapa orang anak kecil yang ternyata ada disana—mereka bergerumun, tertawa dan berkelompok sendiri. Memisahkan diri dari orang tua mereka masing-masing. Walau hanya 6 orang—Hyuuga Yume, Nara Kagerou, Inuzuka Nakamura, Sabaku no Hikari, Uchiha Yuuto, Uchiha Suzaku—mereka tampak bergembira bersama. Entah mengapa, entah ada angin apa, mereka semua memakai baju yang berwarna sama. Putih. Mengingatkan Sakura akan pernikahannya 15 tahun yang lalu. Dimana pernikahan itu didominasi oleh warna putih..

Sementara Mura berjalan menuju kelompok anak-anak, Sakura berjalan menuju kerumunan orang tua. Semua yang Sakura rindukan ada disana. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Itachi, Hana—Inuzuka Hana. Ah bukan, Uchiha Hana—, Gaara, Matsuri, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai dan Kankurou ada disana. Mereka semua tersenyum pada Sakura yang baru datang. Lalu.. Kiba, sang vokalis baru dalam persahabatan mereka berujar pelan dan hangat, yang disertai dengan senyuman dari semua yang ada disana. "Selamat datang, Sakura.." ucapnya dengan suara lantang.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu membalas perkataan Kiba. "Aku pulang… dan, terima kasih, semuanya," dan Sakura pun ikut duduk bersama mereka.

Kelompok orang tua tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya terdiam dan terdiam. Mendalami dan menyusuri pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dan entah mengapa, tak ada satu pun suara dari mereka yang menghancurkan suasana syahdu tersebut. Hanya suara anak-anak mereka, suara ombak yang berdesir pelan, dan suara burung-burung yang berkicau merdu nan keras yang melatari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kembalikan bukuku, Yuuto-baka.." terdengar sebuah suara, suara seorang Hyuuga. Seorang gadis kecil. Dari suaranya ia merasa kesal karena bukunya direbut oleh anak yang lain.

"Nggak apa-apa dong, Yume-chaaann!!! Ini buku terbarumu kan? Boleh dong aku bacaa!!!" teriak yang lain. Seorang Uchiha. Seorang laki-laki yang sudah cukup besar. Uchiha Yuuto. Ia berlari ke arah lain—ke arah kelompok para orang tua, namun lebih jauh lagi. Jauh lebih jauh.

"Nggak akan. Pasti akan kamu rusak," ucap Yume dengan dingin, lalu kembali duduk di pantai. Rambut pendek coklat sebahunya yang tadinya dicepol 2 seperti ibunya—Tenten, akhirnya terlepas. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, lalu ia kembali meraih sesuatu di dekatnya. Sebuah bola kecil unik, dan entah mengapa.. Yume menatapnya dengan mata penasaran. Sepertinya seorang jenius Hyuuga telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk digali.

"Tapi kalau rusak aku akan minta ganti ke ayahmu, Paman Itachi." Ucap Yume dingin sambil bermain-main dengan bola kecil di tangannya. Matanya sama sekali tidak menatap Yuuto. Yuuto berhenti membolak-balik buku yang cukup tebal itu, lalu menutupnya.

"Iya, nggak aku rusakin. Cuma aku taro disini ya, Yu-me-chan!" ucap Yuuto dengan nada jahil yang mirip nada jahil suara Itachi 15-20 tahun silam. Yuuto menaruh buku Yume di pasir yang basah, yang tetap saja memungkinkan adanya kerusakan pada buku itu. Yume hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu bergumam pelan, "Ya ampun, dia memang tak pernah berubah, selalu saja merepotkan orang lain…"

Sementara Yuuto dan Yume selalu selalu dan selalu saja bertengkar, Suzaku—kakak Yuuto—malah asyik bermain dengan Mura, yang notabene sepupu jauhnya. Sebenarnya, mereka tidak bermain, hanya mengobrol santai saja. Mereka bersenda gurau dan tertawa bersama. Mungkin… perbendaan usia yang tidak jauh membuat mereka akrab. Di dekat mereka, Hikari sedang membuat istana pasir sendirian. Ditemani Kagerou yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya, hanya menemani Hikari yang tidak mempunyai teman sebaya—karena ia yang paling kecil.

"Anak-anak kita… tumbuh bahagia dan sehat ya?" ucap Tenten mengawali perbincangan mereka sore itu. Yang lain mengangguk, lalu Ino yang dari tadi terus memegang tangan Sai tersenyum lembut, dan membelai-belai perutnya yang buncit.

"Jadi… sudah bulan keberapa, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Ia duduk di sebelah Ino dan juga Hinata. Teman-teman Konohanya. Sahabat-sahabat Konohanya. Semua yang sempat ia lupakan. Dan sekarang, status mereka adalah… _mereka yang tak akan dilupakan…_

"Sudah bulan ke delapan. Hehehehe. Rencananya sih bulan depan melahirkan, tapi… aku juga tak tau," Ino tersenyum manis, menatap mata teman-temannya satu persatu, lalu meraih tangan Sakura. "Kau.. benar-benar tak mau menikah lagi, Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya.. Aku tak mau menikah lagi, selain dengan_nya_." Sakura tersenyum lebih lembut, lalu menatap semua teman-temannya. Semua yang ada disana menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang campur aduk. Tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau… benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya ya?" kali ini, Hinata yang bertanya. Para laki-laki yang ada di situ hanya bisa terdiam, termasuk Kiba yang cerewet sekalipun. Biarlah masalah perasaan ini—perasaan yang rumit dan memusingkan—para wanita yang menyelesaikannya. Biarlah mereka hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan menjadi seorang pemetik hikmah yang baik.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Setelah semua yang kualami, setelah semua yang terjadi pada kami. Aku akhirnya sadar. Ia lah pangeran yang selama ini kucari. Ia lah pangeran yang menungguku di tempat terik—dimana ia akan kesakitan saat ia berada di tempat terik, ia tetap menunggu putrinya yang berkhianat dengan setia,

"Padahal, ia bisa menunggu di tempat teduh. Berteduh dengan banyak wanita lain. Namun, ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tetap menungguku, sekalipun singa menyerangnya dan bahaya mengancamnya. Aku ingin dia selalu ada… di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.." ucap Sakura panjang lebar. Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam. Merenungi kata-kata Sakura.

Dan ada seorang perempuan yang sadar lebih cepat dibanding yang lain. Sadar dari pikirannya yang sedang bergelut dengan perkataan Sakura tadi. Seorang Hyuuga yang berambut biru gelap panjang. "Jadi… script buatan Sakura-chan benar-benar akan dipakai di film?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum ringan. "Iya."

Itachi yang mood jahilnya kambuh langsung nyeletuk, "Huwaaa.. Tidak menyangka, script film seorang Uchiha Sakura akan dipakai dalam sebuah film berdana besar.. Kau pasti akan jadi kaya Sakura! Ckckck.. Seharusnya aku menikah dengamu saja Sakura, bukan dengan Hana." Ucap Itachi dengan nada bercanda yang ketara.

Dan celetukannya itu berhadiah manis dari seorang Hana. "Eeehh… Itachi! Kau berani bilang begitu ya!" ucap Hana main-main, tapi sambil menjewer telinga Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Au au au! Sakit Hana-chaaann!!! Jangan doong!! Iya deh aku nurut," Itachi diam seperti patung, dan Hana pun melepas jewerannya, "Bagus."

Kiba yang sama jahilnya dengan Itachi ikut bicara, "Kak, seharusnya kau menjewernya lebih keras lagi." Hana hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu bergumam, "Iya juga ya?"

Lalu mereka semua berpegangan tangan, entah mengapa mereka semua berpegangan tangan. Mereka saling mencurahkan perasaan mereka masing-masing saat itu. Namun, mereka tidak saling bicara, hanya saling berpegangan tangan. Dan karena ikatan yang begitu kuat, mereka dapat membaginya tanpa harus mengeluarkan lisan mereka.

"MAMAAAAAAA!!!!" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan pasir, membuat istana pasir dengan seorang rambut nanas tidur disampingnya.

Matsuri segera bangkit, lalu menuju anaknya yang terlihat mengantuk. "Kenapa sayang?"

"Pulang yuk. Aku ngantuk…" ucap Hikari sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Matsuri tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba, Gaara datang dan menggendong Hikari. "Ayo pulang pa. Aku ngantuk." Bisik Hikari di telinga Gaara.

"Iya, kita pulang." Gaara membawa Hikari ke tempat teman-temannya, Matsuri mengikuti Gaara dibelakangnya. "Ayo kita pulang, semua. Sepertinya anak-anak sudah mulai lelah. Ya kan, Hikari?"

Hikari hanya bisa menguap lebar yang mengundang tawa dari seluruh orang tua yang ada disana. "Ya ya… Kita semua akan pulang.. Tunggu sebentar," Kiba akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Gaara, lalu ia menghadap ke arah anak-anak yang bermain. "MURA-CHAN!! YUME-CHAN!! KAGEROU-KUUNN!! YUUTO-KUNN!! SUZAKU-KUNN!! AYO PULANG!"

Mura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Suzaku tersenyum, lalu bangkit. Suzaku pun ikut bangkit. "Ayo kita kesana, Suzaku-kun." Ajak Mura dengan senyum polos yang menggemaskan. Suzaku yang terpana dengan kepolosan Mura tersenyum lalu bicara, "Ayo, Mura-chan." Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, seperti 2 orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Yuuto dan Yume yang sedari tadi bertengkar terus menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Yuuto segera berlari menuju tempat Yume dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Yume, "Ayo."

Yume membalas uluran tangan Yuuto dan menjawab, "Terima kasih." Yuuto tersenyum malu-malu, lalu menggandeng tangan Yume. "Hati-hati. Jangan sampai jatuh," Yuuto menarik Yume yang masih terduduk dan menariknya agar berjalan cepat. "AYO YUME!" teriak Yuuto kembali bersemangat. Yume hanya bisa melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit, lalu berbisik pelan, "Iya iya.."

Kagerou yang sedari tadi tertidur di sebelah istana pasir buatan Hikari tak terbangun. Lalu Temari menghampiri Kagerou dengan tangan terkepal. "AYO KAGEROU, BANGUN!" Temari tampak gemas dengan tingkah Kgaerou yang semakin lama semakin mirip ayahnya, Shikamaru. Karena Kagerou tidak terbangun juga dari tidur lelapnya, Temari menarik tangan Kagerou, lalu menyeretnya ke tempat ayahnya. "Ayo cepat! Jangan sampai kau seperti ayahmu, Kagerou!"

Kankurou yang memang belum menikah—atau sedang dalam proses menuju pernikahan—takjub melihat anak-anak yang begitu akrab—dan cocok satu sama lain. Ia jadi tergoda untuk menggoda para orang tua yang ia tahu sangat protektif terhadap anak-anaknya.

"Wahh sepertinya Hyuuga dan Inuzuka harus merelakan anaknya dipinang oleh Uchiha nih.." Kankurou sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh semua orang. Kiba dan Neji langsung memasang telinga dan seketika berdiri tegak. Kankurou tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahahahaha. Sumpah, kalian ini masih lebih muda daripada aku tapi sikapnya seperti kakek-kakek yang tidak merelakan anak mereka dipinang oleh laki-laki lain. Hahahaha," Kankurou tertawa semakin keras, Ino, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri juga ikut tertawa. Gaara hanya bisa menahan senyum terukir di bibirnya sambil menggendong Hikari yang tertidur.

Anak-anak sampai di tempat orang tua mereka. Mereka menghampiri orang tua mereka masing-masing. Yume yang merapat ke sisi Tenten, Mura yang merapat ke sisi Kiba, dan juga Suzaku dan Yuuto yang berdiri di dekat ibu mereka.

"Itachi-san, jangan sampai kita menjadi besan ya…" Kiba tiba-tiba bicara sambil menggandeng tangan Yume. Itachi nyengir lebar lalu berkata, "Itu terserah anak-anakku, ya kan, Suzaku? Yuuto?" Hana hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Suzaku-kun.." Kiba menatap Suzaku dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Tampan, dan cocok untuk Mura. Dengan rambut hitam sehitam bulu gagak yang agak gondrong, mata seorang Uchiha yang melegenda—hitam pekat dengan sharingan yang tersembunyi, dan juga tubuh yang proporsional untuk anak-anak seumurannya. Seorang yang sangat pas dengan Mura yang imut.

"Itachi-senpai, Hana-san… Jangan biarkan anak kalian mendekati anakku seujung jari pun." Neji mengancam dengan nada sarkatin nan sinis yang aneh. Neji langsung menarik tangan Yume yang tadinya berdiri di sebelah Tenten.

Neji mengikuti jejak Kiba, yaitu menatap Yuuto dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Cukup tampan, tapi terlihat sifat urakan yang menurun dari Itachi. Dengan rambut coklat tua seperti seorang Inuzuka, mata seorang Uchiha, dan juga coretan merah layaknya seorang Inuzuka yang lain, membuat Yuuto terlihat tampan sekaligus bandel.

"TETAP TIDAK!" Neji dan Kiba berteriak bersamaan, lalu ia menggandengan tangan Yume dan Mura lebih erat. Kankurou dan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Dan akhirnya, semua keluarga bahagia itu meninggalkan tempat itu satu per satu.

Pertama yang meninggalkan tempat itu adalah Gaara dan Matsuri dengan Hikari di gendongan Gaara. Matsuri bersenandung kecil di sebelah Gaara yang tersenyum kecil. Menatapi nasibnya yang bahagia.

Yang menyusul pertama kali adalah Neji, Tenten, dan Yume. Mereka berjalan cepat, dan tanpa suara. Sikap dingin Neji yang ternyata menurun ke Yume mebuat keluarga itu terlihat kaku—namun penuh kasih sayang di dalamnya.

Yang menyusul selanjutnya adalah Kiba, Hinata dan Mura. Kiba dan Hinata bergandengan tangan layaknya burung merpati yang akan tetap tinggal di sarangnya—selamanya. Menandakan cinta mereka yang terukir abadi di hati mereka masing-masing. Memang dulu, setelah kematian Naruto, sangat sulit bagi Kiba untuk membujuk Hinata menikah dengannya. Namun karena dukungan dari banyak orang, akhirnya Hinata bersedia menikah dengan Kiba. Mura digendong Kiba dengan satu tangan, mengingat Mura yang berpostur mungil seperti Hinata, pasti hampir semua orang dapat melakukannya.

Yang menyusul setelahnya adalah Itachi, Hana, Suzaku dan juga Yuuto. Mereka keluarga yang sangat beragam. Dengan Itachi yang bisa serius dan bertanggung jawab namun bisa konyol setengah mati di waktu yang bersamaan, Hana yang lembut namun tegas, Suzaku yang mewarisi sifat bertanggung jawab Itachi dan sifat tegas Hana, Yuuto yang mewarisi sifat jahil Itachi, juga mewarisi sedikit sifat tegas Hana membuat keluarga mereka berwarna.

Yang menyusul selanjutnya adalah Shikamaru, Temari dan Kagerou. Shikamaru yang tampak mengantuk terus menguap. Temari yang menarik tangan Kagerou terus menggerutu mendapati sikap anaknya yang sepertinya benar-benar kembaran ayahnya. "Huuuhh…" gerutu Temari.

Selanjutnya adalah Ino dan Sai yang berjalan pelan-pelan karena kandungan Ino telah memasuki bulan ke delapan. Sakura ikut menemani Ino—sahabatnya. Namun, saat mereka berjalan, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sai yang selalu berjalan di sebelah Ino.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Sai. Kalian jalan saja duluan," ucap Sakura dengan nada memohon. Sai hanya bisa ber-hn dan kembali menjaga Ino. Sakura melantunkan terima kasih sekedarnya.

Sakura menatap belakangnya, ke arah pantai. Ia melihat matahari yang hendak kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya, burung-burung yang akan kembali ke sarangnya, gereja di ujung tebing yang ramai, rumah-rumah kecil tempat berjualan makanan dan minuman di pantai yang sepi. Suasana yang sama dengan 15 tahun yang lalu. Sakura hendak meneteskan air matanya lagi, apalagi ketika ia ingat Sasuke—kekasih hidupnya sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya sekarang.

"Jangan menangis. Aku pergi bukan untuk kau tangisi, _mi querida_," ucap sebuah suara yang Sakura kenal, amat ia kenali. Sekalipun sudah 15 tahun Sakura tak mendengar suaranya.

"Sasuke.."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, 20-25 tahun yang akan datang. Di duniaku, Sakura. Di dunia abadi kita."

"Ya." Airmata Sakura kembali mengalir, lalu sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya berhenti menangis. "Sakura…"

"I… no?" Sakura kaget. Bukankah Ino sudah berjalan jauh di depannya? Kenapa sekarang ia kembali berjalan ke tempatnya.

"Jangan bersedih, Sakura. Aku tau itu berat, namun kau pasti dapat melalui semua cobaan ini." Ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura mengangis di bahu Ino. Sai ada jauh di depan mereka. Hanya menatap istri dan sahabat istrinya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Ino. Iya, aku akan berusaha." Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Ino. Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bangga, lalu ia berbisik, "Ini baru Sakura sahabatku yang kukenal.."

Namun, momen 2 sahabat itu seakan terinterupsi oleh suara Sai. "INO~!!! Sakura! Cepat kesini! Yang lain sudah menunggu!!!"

"Ya Saiiii!!!" teriak Ino sambil berjalan. Namun, ketika menyadari Sakura tidak berjalan bersamanya, Ino membalikkan badan lagi. "Ayo Sakura! Tunggu apalagi?" teriaknya dengan suara yang cempreng.

"IYA INO! AKU DATANG!" Seru Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Ino. Sakura membatin dalam hatinya—juga menuliskan sesuatu di hatinya yang terdalam.

'_Aku akan menjadi kuat, dan aku tak akan melupakanmu selamanya, Sasuke. Kau akan selalu berada di hatiku..'_ dan setelah Sakura mengukir kalimat itu dalam hatinya, Sakura segera berlari menyusul Ino yang ada di depannya…

**EPILOGUE – THE END.**

* * *

A/N :

Spesial : Sebenernya Sasuke nggak ngomong di benak Sakura yang pas epilogue. Itu HANYA khayalannya Sakura aja.

Artinya Si mi querida itu Ya, Sayangku. Maksudnya, semua masalah udah selesai, dan tuhan memberi yang terbaik buat mereka. Mereka jadi hamba yang disayang tuhan dan doanya dikabulkan. Gitu…

Last question : (Tolong dijawab minna-san!) Apa ending cerita ini cliffhanger? Kalo tragic ending saya udah tau! HAHAHAHA-evil grin-

Jengjengjengjeng… Jengjengjengjeng…. (BGM norak)

Akhirnya, dengan bahagia, saya umumkan cerita ini

**TAMAT.**

Terima kasih atas semua review, kritik, saran, atau flame yang masuk. Saya sangat menghargainya. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih…

Author tau punya banyak salah, namanya juga manusia. Jadi, kalau ada salah-salah dari author, baik dalam cerita (miss typo, banyak kejadian yang ngga jelas, alurnya yang cepat) atau saat author membalas review, author minta maaf…

Terakhir,

**Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna-sama!!!**

* * *

Ehemm.. Minna-sama, ini akan menjadi cerita pertama dan juga terakhir saya. I'm going to out from ffn. Nggak akan pernah balik lagi…

Oh ya, saya mau buat pengakuan. Semua pada tau acc 5 sekawan kan? Nah yang jadi Rainbow 5 sekawan itu saya. Maaf kalo selama ini merasa terbohongi—kalo yang udah tau juga gapapa. Syukur. Lalu… saya juga Mademoiselle Yuuki. So, you can say me like this…

**Deeandra Hihara as Rainbow 5 sekawan as Mademoiselle Yuuki.**

Aduhduhh.. Saya sebagai Mademoiselle Yuuki ngakak pas dibilang saya istrinya TFF. Hahahaha. Buat yang mengeluarkan pernyataan itu di infant, saya nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama TFF, tapi ada sama biiiiiippp (sensor).

So, that's all from me. Thanks a lot for all of you who read my stories.

*Keterangan lebih lanjut… BUKA PROFILE SAYA, juga BUKA PROFILE 5 SEKAWAN! Semua pengakuan ada di sana!** Tentang identitas asli salah satu flamer pembuat onar di FFn Indonesia **(bukan Mademoseille Yuuki) Arigatou~

Sign,

Deeandra Hihara.

14 February 2009.


End file.
